Sailor Moon T: Recuerdos De Un Futuro
by hotaru85
Summary: Continuación de La Infinita Oscuridad, El Traidor ha sido descubierto, el enemigo está mas cerca de lo que se cree, ¿Divide y Venceras? ¡Un Juez Traidor! Serena ha roto con Darien, el Futuro de Tokio de Cristal esta suspendido en un espacio atemporal...
1. 01 Una Invitacion

RECUERDOS DE UN FUTURO

Capitulo 01: Una Invitación Directa

Los dias han transcurrido, estamos situándonos a principios de Enero, el frío es intenso de todas formas, la tranquilidad en la ciudad es mucha ya.

Serena iba caminando por la calle, iba sola, cuando Luna la encuentra de pronto

-¡Serena! ¡Serena!- la llamó Luna, Serena volteó a verla y se quedó sorprendida

-¿Qué te pasa, Serena? Porque no respondias?-pregunta Luna, Serena se sonrie suavemente

-Nada, dime Luna, ¿Acaso hay un nuevo enemigo?- preguntó Serena, Luna negó

-No, todos los rastreos indican un panorama amigable, Mokona, Artemis y yo nos la hemos pasado jugando cartas, no hay nada que hacer, Mokona es muy buena!- exclamó Luna molesta, pero Serena se sonrió y siguió su camino

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Luna sorprendida, Serena la miró

-A la casa- contestó y siguió su camino

-¿Y las chicas? ¿no van a ir a comer? ¿A hacer tarea después de clases? O saldras con los Three Lights?- preguntó Luna, Serena negó

-No, los Three Lights están con Mimet y las gemelas, se fueron a ensayar, Ciprin y Petirol resultaron ser excelentes cantantes y junto con Mimet ahora son el coro, el traje negro de las chicas combina con los trajes de los Three Lights, ¿Te imaginas?- dijo Serena sonriendo

-¿Y las demas?- preguntó Luna

-Bueno, Lita está en el club de cocina, Paris está con ella, Esmeralda se va con Zagato toda la tarde a apoyarlo con Cephirot, Lucy administra el doujo de su familia, Ascot y Ráfaga están de gira con su equipo, mañana juegan contra los Vascos de no se donde, Marina está con Clef y Michiru estudiando música con un maestro muy famoso que yo no se de donde sacaron, Anais está con Amy, Yue, Eagle y Setsuna repasando para el examen de admisión a la universidad, Mina está en el club de Voleyball, Touya, Sakura y Tellum están en el invernadero de los Kinomoto, Haruka, Miwa, Raye y Nicolai están arreglando un auto de carreras para participar en la próxima copa de Japón- dijo Serena, Luna se le quedó mirando

-¿Y tu estás bien?- preguntó Luna

-¡Hasta Darien con su nuevo trabajo necesita tiempo!- exclamó sintiendo los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Ay Serena, ya sabías que esto pasaría- dijo Luna sintiendo pena por ella, Serena asiente

-¡Y yo no tengo nada!- grita Serena y estalla en lágrimas de cascada

-Ay Serena, solo porque no tienes nada que hacer, no significa que tengas que ponerte asi- dijo Luna preocupada

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!- se escuchó un grito a lo lejos, Serena se levantó

-¡Esto es un trabajo para Sailor Angel Moon!- exclamó Serena y levantó su pluma de transformación

-Serena, espera- dijo Luna

-¡Angel de la Luna! ¡Transformación!- gritó Serena, al instante su transformación se hizo presente y Serena corrió hasta el lugar del grito

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Es lo mas hermoso que he visto!- exclamo de nueva cuenta la mujer abrazando un gatito pequeño de una tienda de mascotas

-uich- dijo Sailor Moon, todos se quedaron mirándola

-Ups, disculpen- dijo Sailor Moon y desapareció rapidamente de ahí

-Te lo dije, primero averigua- dice Luna, Serena suspiró

-Ring Ring Ring- se escuchó y Serena miró hacia su maleta

-Es mi celular, que raro, nadie me habla- dijo Serena y sacó el celular

-¿Quién es?- pregunta Luna

-Es Hotaru- dijo Serena y contesta

-¿Si, Hotaru?-

-Hola, Serena, ¿Te interrumpo?

-No, para nada, dime, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?-

-Pues, buscaba a alguna de las chicas, y es que, quería ver si querian venir a tomar el te a mi casa-

-Ay, pues todas estan ocupadas, pero yo con gusto ire-

-Bueno entonces aquí te espero-

-Me da tanta alegría que me hayas llamado, te escucho mejor-  
-A mi tambien me da gusto, te estaré esperando, Serena-

Clic

-¿Hotaru te invitó a su casa?- preguntó Luna, Serena asintió

-Asi es, estaré con ella, llevaré el juego de cartas, seguro nos vamos a divertir mucho- dijo Serena

-Que bueno que cambiaste de actitud, Serena- dijo Luna

-Mientras no haya peces en los cajones de nuevo, todo está bien- dijo Serena riendo

------------------

-¡Vaya! Los dos violines y el piano se escuchan en perfecta armonía- dijo el padre de Clef escuchándolos

-Gracias, papa- dijo Clef, Michiru y Marina se sonrieron

-Y ustedes dos, señorita Kaioh, Señorita Ryuzaki, son lo mejor que he escuchado, los tres juntos armonizan tan bien- insiste

-Gracias, señor Umino, es usted muy amable- dijeron Michiru y Marina a la vez

-Vas a hacer que ruboricen, ya dejalos en paz- dijo la madre de Clef entrando a la sala de música

-Yo solo digo lo que es cierto, porque no tocan una pieza mas?- pregunta el padre, la madre de Clef se acerca y se cuelga del brazo de su esposo

-Vamonos de aquí, Daisuke, ya Clef, los dejo solos- dijo la madre llevándose al señor Daisuke Umino de ahí, Clef se sonrie

-Tus padres son encantadores- dice Michiru

-Ya lo creo, y pensar que eran amigos de los mios- dijo Marina sonriendose

-pero insoportables, Papa siempre quiere saber con quien…- comienza a decir Clef, pero los tres se quedan callados un momento

-Espera, deja cierro- dijo Clef y se acercó a la puerta y cerró con candado, Marina se levantó y cerró las cortinas, Michiru sacó entonces el Tridente de Nereida

-Está negro, algo estorba la transmisión de imágenes- dice Marina mirando por el espejo

-Pero la maldad es muy fuerte- dijo Clef asombrado

-Y conocida- dijo Michiru frunciendo el ceño y guardando su violin

-Pero no se sabe de donde viene- dijo Clef tratando de ubicarlo, quería abrir la puerta, pero se abrió un portal negro

-Es como si nos invitara a ir por ella- dijo Marina mirándolo

-Es de mala educación hacer esperar a la gente- dijo Clef entrando al portal, Michiru y Marina entraron detrás de el

----------------

-¡Ruuuuuuuum! ¡Suena genial!- gritó Miwa emocionado después de encender varias veces el motor, Haruka bajó el capote del vehículo y sonrio, tenia la cara manchada de grasa

-¿Con que esa es la receta que usas para tener la piel suave?- preguntó Raye mirando a Haruka y burlándose de ella

-No sabes los efectos de esto en la piel, ¡Es lo mejor! Cephirot debería comercializarlo- dijo Haruka sonriendo

-Quizas deberia probar un poco- dijo Raye, Nicolai llega y la toma de pronto besándola con el rostro lleno de grasa automotriz

-¡Nicolai!- grita Raye enojada

-Muestra gratis- dice Nicolai sonriendo, Raye se rie tambien

-Tengan aquí hay un paño para que se limpien- dice Miwa dándole un paño a las dos, las chicas se limpian

-Con este vehículo lograremos ganar la carrera, ya veran- dice NIcolai dandole unos golpecitos por el orgullo

-¿Y quien va a conducirlo?- preguntó Raye

-Haruka- responden los dos hombres a la vez

-¿Yo?- pregunta Haruka sorprendida

-Eres la mejor conductora de nosotros 4- dijo Nicolai, Miwa asiente

-¡Ni en los arcade te puedo ganar!- gritó Miwa estallando en lágrimas falsas, pero de pronto se quedan quietos

-¿de nuevo?- pregunta Raye fastidiada

-No se porque, pero se me hace familiar- dijo Haruka mirando a todas partes tratando de reconocer de donde era, un portal negro se abre en frente de ellos

-¡Vaya! Hasta la puerta nos abre!- exclamó Miwa mirándo, Nicolai ve el auto

-Que sea rápido, le falta lavado- dice Nicolai

-Vamos- dice Haruka entrando primero, Raye detrás y los chicos después

-------------------------

-Entonces, la antiderivada no es asi- dice Amy hacia Anais

-Obviamente, no, pero si despejamos la fórmula vendría siendo de la manera que Setsuna dice- dice Anais

-Pero Eagle dice que…- comienza a decir Amy

-Chicas, ya, el resultado fue igual!- gritó Eagle fastidiado

-Pero el procedimiento no- dicen las dos a la vez

-El fin no justifica los medios- añade ANais en tono sabio

-No, el fin no justifica nada, pero por favor, tengo hambre- insiste Eagle

-Ya, Eagle tiene razón, llevamos toda la mañana estudiando esto- dice Setsuna

-Entonces pasamos a historia mundial?- pregunta Amy, Anais asiente

-Si, será divertido- dice Anais

-Chicas!- exclama Yue entrando con un montón de bocadillos

-La ciencia alimenta la mente- dice Amy

-Pero toda mente no funciona con un estómago vacío- dice Yue, las chicas dejan los libros y deciden sentarse

-Estas chicas no tienen limite!- exclama Eagle

-No las conoces en el campo de batalla- dice Setsuna mirando con orgullo a las dos

-Si, las vi, por eso te digo, no tienen límite- dice Eagle fastidiado, de pronto sin haber probado bocadillo se voltean a mirar

-¡No otra vez!- exclama Yue volteando directamente al portal abierto

-Es una invitación directa- dice Eagle mirando el portal

-Debe ser una trampa- dice Setsuna

-Es como si nos invitara a entrar- dice Anais mirándolo

-Pues que esperamos?- pregunta Yue entrando primero, los demas empiezan a seguirlo

-----------------------

Esmeralda, Lita, Zagato y Paris cruzaron el portal (no es que se me haya olvidado escribirlo) y al instante, su transformación se hizo presente

-Esto es raro, sabes?- dice Esmeralda mirando a todas partes, su traje era igual al de Sailor Moon, pero en lugar de rojo era amarillo.

-¿Raro? ¿Un portal a otro mundo con un nivel de maldad increíble? No, eso es increíblemente extraño- dice el Guardian de la Luna caminando, Sailor Júpiter, y Júpiter Knight iban mirando, era como un tunel

-¿Y a donde nos llevará esto?- pregunta Sailor Jupiter

-No lo se, pero el Device dice que no hemos salido de Japon ni de sus dimensiones- dice Júpiter Knight consultando un tipo de Palmtop

-Mantenganse juntos, esto debe ser una trampa- dice el el Guardian de la Luna

-¿Y porque entramos?- pregunta Júpiter Knight

-Bueno, nunca hay que decir no a una invitación tan directa- dice Zagato y saca su hacha y sonrie

-Si alguien quiere morir hoy, hay que darle el gusto- dice Zagato

-Si, como tu digas- dice Paris haciendo ojos ¬¬

De pronto, una gran luz los ilumina, el Device de Paris empieza a hacer pi pi pi

-¡Una ilusión!- exclama Paris, entonces, se ven rodeados de cuatro seres extraños

-¡¿Qué son esas cosas?!- grita Sailor Earth

-¡Destruyanlas!- grita el Guardian de la Luna y de un hachazo se deshace de uno

-¡Trueno de Júpiter!- gritó Sailor Júpiter

-¡Dragon de Júpiter!- gritó Júpiter Knight

-¡Kureseria Lightning!- gritó Sailor Earth y lanzó un rayo que impactó a esos cuatro

-¿Qué pasa?- grita Paris, pero en ese momento, los seres extraños toman forma de ellos mismos

-¡No puede ser! ¿Y ahora?- pregunta Esmeralda, todos se ven "clonados" y comienza una batalla, pero llegó un momento en el que no sabian a quien atacar

-¡Esmeralda!- gritó el Guardian de la Luna

-¡Soy yo!- gritaron ambas Sailor Earth

-¡Esmeralda!- gritó de nuevo el Guardian, pero los ataques entre ellos eran peores, finalmente, quedaron fatigados los 4 reales y fueron apresados por unas cadenas que los amarraron a unas columnas y las columnas se enterraron en el suelo desapareciendo los cuatro

--------------------

-Vaya, cruzamos esas barreras y nos transformamos- dice Sailor Sedna

-Tengan cuidado- dice Sailor Pluto

-¿De que?- pregunta Mercury Knight, cuando ven acercarse a 5…

-¡Somos nosotros!- exclama Sedna Knight

-¡Cuidado! ¡Nos atacan!- gritó Sailor Sedna

-¡No desesperen! ¡Quieren confundirnos! ¡Cada quien concentrese en su clon!- gritó Sailor Mercury

-¡Buena idea!- exclama Mercury Knight

Pero cada clon estaba diseñado para aprenderse los movimientos de su contrincante, de manera que poco a poco se fueron haciendo invencibles

-¡Pareciera que lucho contra mi espejo!- gritó Sailor Sedna

-¡Estan aprendiendose nuestra forma de luchar!- gritó Sailor Mercury fastidiada

-¡Grito Mortal!- grita Sailor Pluto, pero el ataque fue golpeado por otro igual y de mayor potencia, finalmente las columnas aparecieron unas cadenas los sostuvieron encadenandolos contra ellas y fueron enterradas

------------------------

-Esto promete estar bueno- dice Sailor Neptune al ver que al cruzar fueron transformados

-No se, pero no me parece agradable- dijo Sailor Ceres

-Mira, Ceres, el punto es permanecer juntos- dice Neptune Knight pero luego voltea al frente

-¿Y que haces alla, Sailor Neptune?- pregunta Neptune Knight fastidiado

-Yo estoy aquí- dijo Sailor Neptune asombrada y mirando al frente

-¡Oh oh!- exclama Ceres

-¡A pelear!- exclama Neptune Knight sacando su vara

-¡Reflejo Submarino!- grita Sailor Neptune

-¡Reflejo Submarino!- repite el clon, ambos se impactan y desaparecen

-¡Tambien clonaron los ataques!- grita Sailor Neptune sorprendida, el clon de Sailor Neptune sonrie y la golpea de un varazo con la copia de la Vara de Nereida

-¡SAilor Neptune!- grita Neptune Knight, pero un poderoso Dragon de Agua lo impacta y lo deja mal herido

-¡Pulso Acuático!- grita Ceres, pero es impactada, de nueva cuenta el ataque de las columnas, se encadenan y bye

---------------------

-Transformación al instante- dice Haruka al verse transformada

-Siempre me ha gustado verte en minifalda- dice Miwa recibiendo un golpe con la parte plana de su espada

-Y a mi verte golpeado- dice Haruka

-Chicos, miren eso, alguien se acerca- dice Raye señalando hacia alla

-¿Quién es?- pregunta Nicolai intentando ver

-¡somos nosotros!- grita Haruka, pero estos clones, al ver el resultado de los otros, atacan sin cesar y sin dar tiempo de cargar ataques, finalmente, ocurre lo mismo que a los demás

---------------------

Serena toca la puerta sonriente, Hotaru abre y adentro se ve pura oscuridad

-¡Oh! ¿Cómo estas, HOtaru?- pregunta Serena, Hotaru le sonrie y la hace pasar

-Bien y tu, ¿Serena?- pregunta Hotaru, Serena sonrie

-Yo estoy bien, ¿Sabes? Creo yo que hay un poco de oscuridad aquí- dice Serena, Hotaru asiente

-Si, tal vez, pero no me acostumbro a tener la casa iluminada- dice Hotaru entristeciendose

-Me siento culpable, Hotaru, quería hablar contigo a solas y aprovecharé este momento, se que no puedo ahcer nada para regresarte a tu familia, y que perdieron su vida por proteger Tokio de Cristal, yo solo…

-¡CALLATE!- grita Hotaru con otra voz que no era suya

-Hotaru?- pregunta Serena,

-Mwahahahahahahaha, mwahahahahahahahaha, mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha- reia Hotaru cruelmente, Serena volteó a verla

-¿Hotaru? ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta Serena, pero Hotaru le da la espalda y sus cabellos comienzan a crecer, Serena se le quedó mirando

-Tu sabes que es lo que pasa- dice la otra voz, Serena asintió y tomó el cristal de plata, los listones la cubrieron por completo y despues dejaron ver la tranformación Angelical.

-¿Cuántas veces tendrá que ser asi, Dama 9?- preguntó Sailor Moon, al voltear Hotaru de nueva cuenta su transformación a Dama 9 había sido completa

-Las veces que sea necesario- contestó Dama 9 sonriendo malévolamente

-----------------------

Fin del capitulo 01: Segunda Temporada: Recuerdos Del Futuro n.n

Volverán a existir fichas, pero ya sabrán de quienes, para una mejor comprensión leer el fanfic: La Infinita Oscuridad aquí tambien en 


	2. 02 ¿Feliz Cumpleaños?

Capitulo 02: ¿Feliz Cumpleaños?

Serena toca la puerta sonriente, Hotaru abre y adentro se ve pura oscuridad

-¡Oh! ¿Cómo estas, Hotaru?- pregunta Serena, Hotaru le sonrie y la hace pasar

-Bien y tu, ¿Serena?- pregunta Hotaru, Serena sonrie

-Yo estoy bien, ¿Sabes? Creo yo que hay un poco de oscuridad aquí- dice Serena, Hotaru asiente

-Si, tal vez, pero no me acostumbro a tener la casa iluminada- dice Hotaru entristeciendose

-Me siento culpable, Hotaru, quería hablar contigo a solas y aprovecharé este momento, se que no puedo ahcer nada para regresarte a tu familia, y que perdieron su vida por proteger Tokio de Cristal, yo solo…

-¡CALLATE!- grita Hotaru con otra voz que no era suya

-Hotaru?- pregunta Serena,

-Mwahahahahahahaha, mwahahahahahahahaha, mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha- reia Hotaru cruelmente, Serena volteó a verla

-¿Hotaru? ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta Serena, pero Hotaru le da la espalda y sus cabellos comienzan a crecer, Serena se le quedó mirando

-Tu sabes que es lo que pasa- dice la otra voz, Serena asintió y tomó el cristal de plata, los listones la cubrieron por completo y despues dejaron ver la tranformación Angelical.

-¿Cuántas veces tendrá que ser asi, Dama 9?- preguntó Sailor Moon, al voltear Hotaru de nueva cuenta su transformación a Dama 9 había sido completa

-Las veces que sea necesario- contestó Dama 9 sonriendo malévolamente la casa desaparece y en su lugar estan en aquel campo de batalla que estuvieron cuando lo de Dama 9 y Pharaon 90

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Sailor Moon de nuevo, entonces Dama 9 sonrió

-Mira a tu alrededor, princesa- dijo Dama 9 y unas cortinas cayeron mostrando a todos encadenados e inconcientes contra algunas columnas

-¡Mercury, Venus, Earth, Ceres, Sedna, Eris, Jupiter, Mars, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune... ¡DARIEN!- exclamó Serena al ver a todos en esa posición, poco a poco fueron abriendo los ojos

-¡Sailor Moon!- exclamaron todos

-¡Dama 9!- volvieron a exclamar al verla

-¡Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a este espectáculo de la ira!- exclamó Dama 9 riendo divertidamente

-Pero porque? Hotaru es mas fuerte que tu! ¡Sailor Saturn te vencerá!- exclamó Sailor Moon

-Resulta que Sailor Saturn no quiere vencerme, pudo hacerlo, pero no quiere- dice Dama 9 riendo con gracia

-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunta Sailor Moon sorprendida

-¡Atacala! ¡Vencela!- gritó algien desde las columnas

-Pero Hotaru sigue ahí, una Hotaru lastimada y herida- dice Sailor Moon llorosa

-Tal vez si, Tal vez no, ¿tu que sabes de heridas, Sailor Moon?- preguntó Dama 9 y comenzó a generar energía para lastimar a todos los apresados

-¡Dejalos en paz! ¡Dejalos en paz!- gritó Sailor Moon mirando como la gente que mas amaba era lastimada

-¿Qué me darás si los dejo en paz?- preguntó Dama 9 riendo malévolamente, uno de sus cabellos arremetió contra Sailor Moon y la apresó del cuello

-¡Dama 9! ¡Dejala!- gritaron varios de la pared

-No, no lo haré- dijo Dama 9 y empezó a asfixiar a Sailor Moon

-¡Dama 9!- gritó Endimión furioso desde su apresamiento

-¡Si la asesinas! ¡La pequeña Dama nunca nacerá!- gritó Sailor Pluto desde su prisión sufriendo el dolor del ataque

-¡Rinny!- gritó Michiru tratando de hacerla recordar

-¡Small Lady!- recordó Dama 9 como con un shock en su mente, inmediatamente pasaron las imágenes en su cabeza de cuando Rinny y Hotaru salieron a pasear, el parque, el picnic, lo de las flores, como Rini impidió que usara el Silence Glaive para destruir a Nehellenia y a ella misma, como Rinny desaparecía al estar Endimión bajo el hechizo de Nehellenia, una lágrima resbala por la mejilla de Dama 9

-¡NO! ¡NO LO LOGRARAN!- gritó Dama 9 y continuó asfixiando a Serena

-¡Serena!- gritaron varios a la vez al ver lo que pasaba y que nadie podía vencer

-Hotaru, despierta de ese estado, por favor, tu puedes controlar a Dama 9, Hotaru, no dejes que la ira te posea, tu eres mas fuerte que eso, Rinny confiaba en ti- dice Serena, pero Dama 9 continua asfixiándola, cuando de pronto, Sailor Moon deja caer una cajita al suelo

-¿Y que eso que tiraste, Sailor Moon?- pregunta Dama 9 en tono cruel, con otro de sus cabellos levanta la cajita del suelo, Dama 9 mira la caja y sus ojos quedan sorprendidos y bien abiertos, comenzando a cambiar a un tono púrpura quitando el tono negro que tenían, había una nota en la caja, al leerla los ojos se anegaron de lágrimas y la expresión de maldad de su rostro desapareció.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Hotaru- dice Serena con la poca voz que le quedaba ya, pero los cabellos dejan de presionar y el poder deja de lastimar a los que estan apresados.

Dama 9 tomó la cajita y sacó de su interior un lazo púrpura que tenía un dije/pendiente en forma de mariposa y tenía una nota añadida:

_**¡Feliz Cumpleaños, muñeca!**_

_**Lantis**_

-No es posible- murmuró Dama 9, Sailor Moon se puso en pie

-Antes de que nos encaminaramos a Cephirot, Lantis me hizo saber lo que pasaría, me entregó la caja y me dijo que te la entregara en tu cumpleaños, Hotaru- djo Serena entregándosela

-¡Nooooooooooooooo!- grita Dama 9 y la estrella negra cambia a ser el símbolo de Saturno, Hotaru cae al suelo y abre los ojos, todos han quedado en el suelo destransformados y sin secuelas de lo sucedido

-Lo siento mucho, chicos, no se que me pasó- dice Hotaru lloriqueando en el suelo

-El dolor que has cargado mucho tiempo se materializó en Dama 9, una forma de expresarlo, lamentablemente Dama 9 eres tu, no puedes separarte de ella- dice Setsuna mirándola con ternura

-Eso quiere decir que va a estar molestando- dice Yue pensativo

-Lo siento tanto!- exclama Hotaru rompiendo en llanto

-Un momento, ya que estamos todos aquí y es el cumpleaños de Hotaru, ¿Por qué no organizamos una fiesta?- pregunta Mina

-¡Si, una fiesta de cumpleaños!- exclama Raye emocionada

-Pero no tenemos nada con que hacer una fiesta- dice Anais pensando

-eso se soluciona rapidamente, ¡Yo voy por globos!- exclama Lucy

-¡Y yo por el pastel!- exclama Lita

-Yo traeré la comida- dice Paris

-Zagato y yo pondremos el ponche y las bebidas- dice Esmeralda

-¿Yo?- pregunta Zagato sorprendido

-Traeremos los adornos- dice Mina abrazando a Touya

-Yo me encargo de los vasos y los platos- dice Serena abrazandose a Darien

-¡Vamos, todos! ¡Vamos a limpiar esto!- exclama Michiru tomando rapidamente una escoba, Amy y Marina empiezan a limpiar a abrir cortinas, y a dejar todo preparado para la fiesta

-¡Y yo iré por los invitados!- exclama Raye llevándose a Nicolai

-¿Raye dijo invitados?- preguntó Setsuna, todas se voltean a ver y comienzan los preparativos

--------------------

-Tokio de Cristal sera mio aunque sus defensas son muy fuertes, los Guardianes y las Senshis son demasiado poderosos, Si tan solo pudiese obtener la Llave del Portal del Silencio y pudiera controlar las cuatro dimensiones, todo sería mio, pero, ¿Por qué apresar Tokio de Cristal ahora y no antes de que se funde? Entonces no sera Tokio de Cristal, sino mi propio Imperio… mwahahahahahaha, mwahahahahaha, Serena debió ser mía cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ahora, lo será- exclamaba alguien detrás de una sombra

------------------

Hotaru miró, la sala y el comedor estaban llenos de gentes, todas las muñecas, Mimet, Ciprin, Petirol, Vilyu, Euyel y Tellum, los Three Lights, Molly y su novio (lo olvide ups) todas las inner, las outter, las middle con sus parejas, la madre de Amy, Sakura, el abuelo de Raye (¿Y ese que?) los 3 hermanos de Lucy, los padres de Clef y los de Marina, los padres de Serena, y su hermano, la mesa estaba llena de regalos para Hotaru

-¿Todo bien, Hotaru?- preguntó Mama Ikuko que inmediatamente tomó el papel de anfitriona

-Si, señora Tsukino, todo bien- contestó Hotaru sorprendida

-Me alegro, disfruta tu fiesta- dice la señora y continua sus quehaceres

Hotaru entonces miró que habia una bolsa de basura ya llena y decidió sacarla para salir de ahí, la música, no era fuerte, pero todos platicando no la dejaban pensar, despues de haber estado sola toda la vida y ahora muy llena su vida.

-Sacare la basura- dijo Hotaru tratando de huir, por fin sale al patio y se sonrie suspirando

-Esto es un desastre, pero son mis amigas, no debo dejar que Dama 9 me posea de nuevo, debo dejar la ira a un lado- dijo Hotaru guardando la bolsa y el bote de basura, y luego se rie sola

-Vaya, Taiki y Tellum estan demasiado unidos, Yaten y Vilyu combinan muy bien jaja, y Seiya y Euyel estan mejor aun, la hace reir a cada rato con sus estupideces, los Three lights creo que ya seran seis- dice Hotaru riendose para si misma

-y los hermanos de Lucy tampoco pierden tiempo- dice Hotaru mirando que los 3 hermanos de Lucy estan coqueteando contra las gemelas y a Mimet.

-Sailor Saturn- murmuró una voz, Hotaru se volteó a todas partes y al querer abrir la puerta estaba cerrada con candado

-¿Quién anda ahí?- gritó Hotaru sacando su pluma

-Entrégame el Silence Glaive- dijo la voz, Hotaru miró entonces a un hombre alto de piel blanca y ojos negros con una estrella de cuatro picos grabada en su frente en color negra, cubierto con una gruesa gabardina negra.

-Uy si, ¿y que mas? Hoy andamos de oferta- dijo Hotaru sarcásticamente apretando la pluma en sus manos

-¡moriras esta noche!- exclamó el hombre y extendió sus brazos y comenzo a apretarle el cuello de una forma telepática

-Agh… agh… no te dejaré- dijo Hotaru y el cabello de Hotaru se extendió y a modo de lanza arremetió contra el tipo que la soltó de su telepatía

-¡Ya veras!- gritó el tipo y levantó algunos objetos para lanzarselos, pero Hotaru se escondió detrás de un arbol

-¡Angel de la Destrucción, Angel de Saturno! ¡Transformación!- gritó Hotaru y su transformación se hizo presente

-¡Violet Ribbon!- gritó Sailor Saturn, el ataque fue evadido completamente y Serena y Michiru se asomaron

-¡Ayudenme!- gritó Sailor Saturn, pero vio que las chicas miraban y se devolvian, de pronto un ataque telepático la arrojó contra una pared invisible que cubría el "campo de batalla"

-Por eso no se han dado cuenta- murmuró Sailor Saturn

--------------------

-¿Dónde esta Hotaru?- preguntó Serena, Michiru señaló hacia fuera

-Ahí esta- dice Michiru, Serena y Michiru se asomaron, miraron a una Hotaru que permanecía mirando pensativa hacia el cielo

-No creo que debamos interrumpirla- dijo Serena al ver la expresión soñadora de Hotaru, Michiru asintió

-Pobre, ni aunque hemos logrado sacarla de su ira, esta tranquila- dice Michiru y se devuelven cerrando la puerta

-¿Qué haremos? ¿Cómo la vamos a ayudar?- preguntó Serena

-No lo se, algo hay que se pueda hacer- contestó Setsuna mirándolas

-Hay algo raro en Hotaru- dijo Darien acercándose

-Y que es?- preguntó Serena

-No se ha movido ni un ápice- dice Darien y abre la puerta de trancazo

---------------------

-¡Principe!- gritó Sailor Saturn, entonces Darien tocó una pared invisible

-¡Hotaru está aquí detrás!- exclamó Darien

-¿Qué está pasadno?- preguntó Michiru

-¡No hagan escandalo!- exclamó Darien y se transformó, saco su espada y quiso romper la barrera

-¡No se puede!- exclamó Serena, Hotaru miró la situación

-Ya me descubrieron!- exclamó Sailor Saturn y siguió luchando, cuando de pronto, aquel hombre levantó a Hotaru por el cuello hasta verla a la altura de los ojos

-Agh… no puedo… agh… respirar- dijo Sailor Saturn luchando por respirar al sentir que se ahogaba por el apretón en su cuello

-Ahora, te perderás- dijo aquel hombre mirando firmemente a Hotaru a los ojos, Hotaru se quedó observando a aquel hombre a los ojos y sus ojos pronto perdieron brillo y se hicieron vacíos.

-¡No lo mires! ¡No lo mires!- exclamó Darien que al estar batallando con la barrera ya se habia mostrado visible lo que pasaba adentro

-¡Death Shadow Ball!- gritó una voz que rompió la barrera en añicos, y algo arrebató a Sailor Saturn de los brazos de aquel ser

-¡Nature Power Up!- gritó otra voz

-¡Kronos Sand Time!- grito otra voz

-¡Amnesia Kaos Dash!- gritó una cuarta voz, los cuatro ataques salieron disparados contra aquel hombre que desapareció en el instante

-------------------------

Se escuchaba el murmullo de la fiesta, nadie pareció notar nada de lo sucedido, Hotaru abrió los ojos y se miro recostada en la cama, se enderezó

-¿Qué pasó?- se preguntó sorprendida y miró para todas partes, incluso el reloj, habían pasado tan solo 30 minutos despues del ataque extraño

-Feliz Cumpleaños, si claro…- se dijo Hotaru suspirando, pero luego reaccionó

-¡Escuché su voz! ¡Escuché su voz!- exclamó sorprendida y quiso salir por la puerta, pero se quedó quieta unos momentos escuchando la conversación

-Entonces, ¿Conocen a esos tipejos?- preguntó Darien

-Los llaman Espers, son criaturas con capacidad de robar la memoria y el recuerdo, convierten a la persona en zombie que obedece sus instrucciones, hubiesemos llegado 1 minuto mas tarde y hubieramos perdido a Hotaru para siempre- dijo una voz que Hotaru conoció

-Y a Dama 9- añadió Michiru aun con una marca en su cuello por las heridas sufridas

-Debi suponer que Dama 9 y Hotaru ya son una misma escencia, una ira negativa interior es lo que produce su llamado, la expresión de una amargura y de un dolor que nunca supo proyectar- contestó alguien mas

-Aun no entiendo que pasó con ustedes- dijo otra voz que Hotaru identificó como Serena

-Esas explicaciones las daremos despues, que esten todos juntos y que Hotaru se haya recuperado- dijo una tercera voz

-¿Por qué no se presentan ante ella?- preguntó Darien una vez mas

-Ha sufrido mucho ya, no queremos darle otra sorpresa, no sabemos si su corazón lo soportará- dijo la otra voz, Hotaru abrió la puerta y los miró quedando sorprendida

-Como… como…- preguntó Hotaru llevándose la mano al pecho, todos se levantaron de su silla, Hotaru miraba a Nadeshiko, a Clow, al profesor Tomoe y a Lantis frente a ella

-Hotaru!- exclamaron los 4 parándose a la vez

-¿Cómo pudieron?- preguntó Hotaru sintiendose que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero el profesor sonrió y se dirigió a ella para abrazarla

-Hotaru, nos permitieron regresar, algo ocurrió- dijo el profesor, pero Hotaru se dejó caer de lleno en sus brazos

-¡Te extrañe mucho, papa! ¡Te extrañé!- lloro Hotaru abrazando a su padre, Michiru, Darien y Serena miraban la escena enternecidos, Lantis la miraba pero no sabia si sonreir y llorar tambien con ella

Knock Knock

-¿Si?- pregunta Serena

-Hija, ¿Todo bien? Todos se estan empezando a preocupar por Hotaru- dijo la voz de Mama Ikuko

-Si, mamá, ya despertó, en un momento mas, bajamos- dice Serena

-Bien, porque ya va a ser hora de partir el pastel!- contesta Mama Ikuko y se baja de nuevo

-No quiero pastel, que mejor regalo de cumpleaños que esto- dice Hotaru sin soltar a su padre, no se atrevía a mirar a Lantis y Lantis tampoco se atrevía a llamar su atención

-Debemos bajar y dar a conocer lo sucedido, esperaremos a que se vayan los invitados no invitados a la siguiente reunión y hablaremos- dice Clow, todos asienten

-Vamos abajo, espero haya suficientes sillas, las van a ocupar- dice Nadeshiko y comienzan a bajar

------------------

-¿Obtuvieron el Silence Glaive?- preguntó la voz oscura hacia uno de los Espers, la luz baja iluminaba la presencia de diez o tal vez mas Espers en el area, solamente su estilo de peinado cambiaba, pero el cabello siempre negro, la gabardina, siempre negra, la estrella de 4 picos en su frente, la misma mirada fija

-No, aparecieron los jueces y me detuvieron- dijo la voz del Esper

-Como debía ser, obtendré el Pendulo de Kronos y podré abrir el Portal- dijo aquella voz riéndose

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, señor?- preguntó el Esper

-Esperar, por ahora, vamos a esperar, nuestro tiempo vale oro, mwahahahahahaha, mwahahahahahahaha- rio aquella voz cruel y maligna

--------------------

Todos seguian conversando cuando de las escaleras bajaron Darien y Serena a la vez, detrás de ellos, Hotaru apegada a su padre, luego Lantis, Nadeshiko y finalmente Clow, fue imposible describir el silencio que reinó en el lugar

-¡Fantástico! ¡Que bueno que llegó el profesor Tomoe! Asi atendió rapidamente a la pobre de Hotaru- dijo el padre de Serena

-Hijo, presentame al profesor Tomoe, quisiera mostrarle mis respetos- dijo el padre de Clef a Clef quien seguía atónito

-¿Mama?- pregunto Sakura sorprendida

-¿Pero que les pasa a todos? ¿Acaso esta no es una fiesta de cumpleaños?- preguntó Darien, todos se volvieron a "actuar" como si nada hubiese pasado

-Profesor Tomoe, permítame presentarle a mis padres, ella es mi madre, Yurien Umino y mi padre, Daisuke Umino- dice Clef sorprendido ante la presencia del profesor Tomoe

-Soy el profesor Soichiro Tomoe, es un placer- dice el profesor Tomoe

-El placer es nuestro- contestan ambos a la vez, de pronto, Lucy mira a sus hermanos

-Chicos, hay que atender el doujo mañana, yo ya me hice cargo hoy- dice Lucy, sus hermanos asienten

-Si, está bien, de todas maneras ya tenemos el teléfono de las chicas- dicen los tres retirándose

-Hija, ya nos vamos, ¿Te llevará Darien a la casa?- pregunta Mama Ikuko

-Si, mamá, no te preocupes- dice Serena, pero su hermano menor decidió quedarse

-Yo me quedo, mama, me voy con DArien y Serena- dijo Shingo sonriendo feliz

-Ah no!, eso si que no!- exclamó su madre tomándolo de la oreja y llevándoselo

-Veo que necesitan hablar, me retiro, Yue, te encargo a Amy, y por favor llevala a salvo- dice la señora Mizuno retirándose

Pronto, poco a poco quedaron solos para poder hablar, Sakura se quedó dormida en los brazos de Nadeshiko y ya no se despertó.

-Primero, permitanme ayudarles en algo, No estaba planeado que volvieramos tan temprano, si volveríamos, pero no ahora- dice Clow

-Algo sucedió en las lineas del tiempo, fueron modificadas- dice Nadeshiko

-Las cuatro dimensiones temporales sufrieron una modificacion que solamente la posesión de los cristales podría haber logrado- dice Kaos

-Y esa manipulación fue lo que nos hizo volver- termina el profesor Tomoe

-No puede ser, Clow, ¿Te refieres a los cristales de las Arenas del Tiempo? Ni nosotros sabemos de cuales se tratan!- exclama Setsuna, Clow asiente

-Es verdad, alguien se dedicó a buscarlas, la persona que las unió, y que abrió el Portal estaba seguro de lo que buscaba, lo encontró y ahora hizo una manipulación, una manipulación del todo inofensiva, pero al final de cuentas, se manipuló- dijo Clow, todos se voltearon a ver

-Sigo sin entender nada- dijo Serena

-Ustedes ya han viajado por ahí, el Pasaje del Tiempo tiene muchas puertas que son epocas y situaciones diferentes, pero hay una puerta, que se llama el Portal del Silencio, dentro del Portal del Silencio se encuentran asegurados los 4 cristales que manejan las 4 dimensiones: Pasado, Presente, Futuro y Alternativo; quien tenga los cristales manejará el tiempo a su antojo- dice Clow

-¿Y quien lo hizo?- preguntó Serena

-No lo sabemos, pudieron haberlo hecho hace diez mil años, o dentro de diez mil años, la cifra no es exacta, dentro del Pasaje del Tiempo no transcurre el tiempo- contestó Lantis, Setsuna asiente

-Por eso para ustedes yo tengo menos edad de la que realmente tengo- dice Setsuna

-Y que no nos diras- contesta Miwa en tono sarcástico

-¿Y que es lo que quieren ocasionar?- pregunta Amy

-Definitivamente, un descontrol en las lineas del tiempo, para lo mas obvio, poseer el Sistema Solar Completo, pero parece ser que su objetivo es Tokio de Cristal- dijo Clow

-¿Qué es el tiempo Alternativo?- pregunta Raye

-El Alternativo es un estado del tiempo donde si el pasado sufre una modificación, el futuro cambia, pero solo el futuro del pasado modificado, no el futuro actual, en otras palabras, hay dos lineas del tiempo presente y futuro corriendo paralelamente- dice Setsuna

-Por eso es que hay tantas puertas en el Pasaje del Tiempo- dice Mina

-Y por eso es que cuando viajan a traves del Pasaje les piden que mantengan su objetivo siempre en la mente- contesta Setsuna

-¿y nuestro trabajo será buscar esos cristales?- pregunta Serena

-No, nuestro trabajo hasta ahora no ha sido definido, pero despues de la aparición de los Espers, presiento que vamos a tener muchas luchas de ahora en adelante, no olviden sus plumas de transformación, vayan a descansar y sobre todo, quien se enfrente a un Esper, evite mirarlo directo a los ojos- dijo Clow en tono protector, Lantis había permanecido en silencio todo el rato, poco a poco comienzan a retirarse, Zagato habló con Lantis, intercambiaron palabras, Zagato parecía pensar pero despues inclinó la cabeza, Lantis evadió su mirada y Zagato caminó hacia Esmeralda

-Vamonos, te dejare en tu apartamento, Paris, ¿Te llevo?- pregunta Zagato, Paris negó

-No, me iré volando despues de ir con Lita- dijo Paris, Zagato se encogió de hombros y se llevó a Esmeralda

Hotaru se sentó en un sillón a ver la situación que pasaba

-Creo que me retiro, esto fue mucho para SAkura y quisiera estar con ellos- dijo Nadeshiko, Tomoe asintió

-Mañana nos vemos en el instituto, todo corre igual- dijo el profesor, Nadeshiko asintió y Touya que traia a Sakura en brazos sonrió a manera de despedida

-Hasta mañana, Hotaru- dijo Nadeshiko con voz de angel, Hotaru asintió sin decir palabra

-Que descanses, niña- dijo Touya retirándose

-Voy a servir café, creo que vamos a estar aquí un buen rato- dice el profesor Tomoe retirándose a la cocina, Lantis ocupó un lugar recargado contra la esquina de una pared sin dignarse a mirar a otra parte que no fuera el suelo, Clow y Setsuna se miraban y se evadían con la mirada a la vez. Hotaru sentada en el sillón, se recargó, comenzaba a sentir sueño y empezó a quedarse dormida cuando…

-¡PLAF!- una sonora bofetada llenó toda la habitación, Hotaru se enderezó en el sillón y miró la escena con los ojos bien abiertos

-Al menos no fui yo- dijo Lantis al ver a Setsuna con su mano sobre la mejilla de Clow

-¡Tenias que hacerme sufrir asi! ¡Tenias que hacerlo!- gritó Setsuna al verse nada mas en compañía de ellos

-Setsuna, perdóname, pero no fue mi intención volver asi- dijo Clow, pero Setsuna tenia lágrimas de dolor contenidas

-¿Y tu crees que yo no siento o que? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no sabias el dolor que me causaría tu partida? ¡Usaron un ataque que bien podría haberse evitado! ¡Debieron dejar que Serena se encargara de todo!- exclamó Setsuna que con sus reclamos no hacían mas que confirmar su amor por Clow

-¡Era demasiado poder para ella! ¡Moriría si quería controlar la Infinita Oscuridad!- continuó Clow con su reclamo

-¡No tienes idea de lo que me hiciste sufrir, Clow, ni siquiera te detuviste a pensar en lo que yo me iba a sentir! ¿Cómo sabias que no habría Dama 7 o Dama 8? - gritó Setsuna histérica

-Porque Dama 7 y Dama 8 vendrían siendo Ciprin y Petirol respectivamente- dice Clow, pero Setsuna se enoja mucho mas, finalmente Clow la toma de pronto para besarla forzadamente unos segundos hasta que Setsuna deja de resistirse

-Si claro, todo se soluciona con un beso- murmuró Lantis, Hotaru miró a Lantis y despues a Clow y a Setsuna que ya se habían separado

-Yo tambien te extrañé, Setsuna- le dijo Clow, Setsuna lo abrazó largamente, Hotaru ansiaba sentir tambien un abrazo, pero parecía que Lantis volvía a ser el antiguo joven Lantis Kyoyama, tal vez, olvidó el amor que tanto le había jurado con anterioridad

-Hotaru- dijo Clow con firmeza, Hotaru volteó sacada de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué es lo que pasa cuando Dama 9 hace control de ti?- preguntó Clow, Hotaru se queda pensando unos instantes

-Empiezo a sentirme mal, me falta el aire…

-Como cuando antes- dijo Setsuna, Hotaru asiente

-A veces te has sentido mal y nada pasa- dice Lantis haciendo memoria

-Si, eso es cierto, cuando sucede es porque estoy…- comienza a decir Hotaru pero luego no dice mas

-Continua, cuando tu estas que?- pregunta Clow, Hotaru levanta sus ojos y lo mira directamente

-Sufriendo- contesta Hotaru, se pone en pie y quiere irse de ahí, en ese preciso momento está sufriendo de esa manera

-¿Dolor físico?- pregunta Setsuna conciente de que la respuesta es no

-Es el dolor que he venido cargando desde hace mucho, desde la partida de mi madre…- dice Hotaru y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta

-Pero eso ya lo habías superado- murmura Clow, pero Hotaru ya está demasiado lejos para escuchar

-La partida de Rinny acrecentó ese dolor- dice Setsuna pensando

-Pero Rinny se fue cuando Hotaru era una niña- contestó Clow defendiendola

-Los niños sienten menos dolor- dijo Lantis

-No, los niños sufren mas, pero lo saben expresar de otras maneras- contestó Setsuna

-Entonces Dama 9 es el reflejo de los sentimientos negativos que hay en Hotaru- contestó Lantis

-Dama 9 es el reflejo de los sentimientos negativos que Hotaru no supo manejar en su momento, es la representación de la ira, amargura, impotencia, sufrimiento, dolor, enojo y decepción que ha cargado desde que Keiko murió, eso, combinado con el poder de ser una senshi, la senshi de la destrucción es quien mantiene a Dama 9 a un limite, dentro de Hotaru hay dos mujeres opuestas: Sailor Saturn y Dama 9, una y otra no pueden existir sin la presencia de Hotaru- dice el profesor Tomoe tomando su taza de café

-¿A que se refiere?- preguntó Setsuna mirando algo oculto en las palabras del profesor

-Eso es facil, y tu no lo viste, pero Clow si, cuando el Esper atrapó a Hotaru y la hizo soltar el Silence Glaive, sus cabellos crecieron sin dejar de ser Sailor Saturn y tomaron el Silence Glaive, mientras que otro atacó directamente al Esper obligando a soltarla

-Sailor Saturn pudo manejar el poder de Dama9- dijo Setsuna pensativa

-Si, por eso Sailor Saturn no quiere vencer a Dama9, porque sabe que la necesitará- dijo Lantis obviando la respuesta

-Pero aun no encuentra la manera de mantenerla bajo control- tercia Clow, Lantis se fastidió y se puso en pie tirando un florero al piso y quebrandolo en pedazos

-Usted dejó que la poseyeran, ¿ahora nosotros vamos a batallar con eso?- preguntó Lantis fastidiado hacia el profesor Tomoe

-La posesión se proyecta en la forma de ser de la persona, eso lo hemos visto con la presencia de las pseudo-sailors de Sailor Galaxia, de la misma manera, Dama 9 es la expresión negativa de Hotaru Tomoe- contestó el profesor

-Lo que quiere decir que no nos desharemos de ella nunca- terminó Setsuna fastidiada

-Nosotros no, solo Hotaru puede decidirlo, y parece que Sailor Saturn ya dijo que no- terminó el profesor, todos se quedaron callados despues de eso, Lantis se puso en pie y su transformación ocurrió instantáneamente, abrió la ventana y se preparaba a volar

-Hotaru se duerme a las once, debe estar escribiendo algo en su diario- dijo el profesor sin voltear a verlo, Lantis miró el reloj, eran las 10:50.

-----------------------------

Hotaru cerró su diario y miró al cielo, estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover

-Esta noche lloverá- dijo Hotaru y de pronto sintió mucho frío, la atmósfera se habia tornado helada casi gélida e incluso podía ver su aliento, Hotaru miró hacia la ventana, estaba cerrada, entonces sintió la presencia de alguien mas en esa habitación…

--------------------------

Fin del capitulo 02: perdonen tanta confusión, espero en los proximo capitulos no hacerla tan complicada y mas explicita, le envio un saludo y un abrazo muy fuerte a todos aquellos que de una u otra forma han pasado por la experiencia de perder a un ser amado, como yo.


	3. 03 Lengua De Esper

Capitulo 03: Lengua de Esper

Hotaru cerró su diario y miró al cielo, estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover

-Esta noche lloverá- dijo Hotaru y de pronto sintió mucho frío, la atmósfera se habia tornado helada casi gélida e incluso podía ver su aliento, Hotaru miró hacia la ventana, estaba cerrada, entonces sintió la presencia de alguien mas en esa habitación…

-¿Qué quieres Lantis?- preguntó Hotaru molesta, Hotaru volteó y miró que… ¡No habia nadie!

-Juraría que Lantis estaba aquí- se dijo Hotaru sorprendida, la atmósfera desapareció y Hotaru se acostó en su cama

-Hoy fue un dia cansado, debo volver al colegio- se dijo Hotaru y cerró los ojos, tardó poco en quedarse profundamente dormida, cuando de entre las sombras apareció Lantis, caminó haciendo un ruido suave con sus alas rozando parte de las cortinas de la ventana y se detuvo frente a la cama de Hotaru

-Eres hermosa- murmuró Lantis sentándose al borde de la cama y acariciando la mejilla de Hotaru, luego, se inclinó aun mas y besó tiernamente y con suavidad los labios de Hotaru que estaban entreabiertos, se encaminó hacia atrás y luego sonrió

-Muñeca- murmuró y desapareció

--------------------

A la mañana siguiente, ya era hora de salida del Instituto Jubaan

-¡Serena! ¡Serena! ¡Mira lo que traigo aquí!- exclamó un chico corriendo interrumpiendo el grupo de chicas que avanzaba

-¡Ah! ¡Hola Yuuji!- exclamó Serena, el resto del grupo se quedó asombrado, Yuuji sacó de su cajita una rosa blanca muy hermosa, todas quedaron O.O cuando la sacó

-La compré esta mañana para ti, Serena, la llaman La Rosa de las Nieves porque es la unica rosa que florece entre la nieve, es muy cara y escasa, y quería que tu la tuvieras- dijo Yuuji emocionado, Serena miró la rosa y sus amigas quedaron todavía mas O.O

-Espera un momento Yuuji, ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Mina, Yuuji se sonrojó

-¡Nada!- gritó Yuuji y se fue corriendo de ahí

-¿Qué le pasará a Yuuji?- se preguntó Amy

-Para empezar, ¿Quién es Yuuji?- preguntó Lita que no lo conocía

-Ah! Yuuji ha sido compañero nuestro desde que entramos a la escuela, de los primeros objetivos de Jadedite (Episodio 2)-dice Amy

-¿Y porque te trae una rosa?- pregunta Raye en tono sarcástico

-Porque es un buen amigo mio- dice Serena sonriendo, pero Mina y Raye se miran

-¿Un amigo que te trae rosas? Touya tiene un invernadero completo y nunca me trae una- dijo Mina pensativa

-Nicolai nunca me manda flores- dijo Raye pensativa

-¿A que se refieren chicas?- preguntó Serena

-Que Yuuji está enamorado de ti- dice Lita

-QUE? No, lo siento pero eso si que no- dice Serena riendose de la situación

-Fue obvio en su forma de actuar- contestó Mina

-es verdad, y para mi gusto, creo que Yahoo esta enamorado de ti- dice Raye

-Yuuji- contestan Serena y Amy

-Como sea- repite Raye

-Bueno, nos vemos, hoy quedé en estudiar con Touya- dijo Mina y empezó a correr por entre la fría acera en dirección ala casa de los Kinomoto

-Y que van a estudiar, ¿Anatomía?- preguntó Raye con sarcasmo, pero Mina volteó

-¡Matemáticas!- gritó Mina y siguió corriendo con energía, parecía volar

-SI claro, contará los cabellos que tiene Touya- dice Lita y se rien Raye y Lita

-¿Qué haran ustedes?- preguntó Amy, Lita sonrie

-Quedé en ir con Esmeralda y Paris a comer- dice Lita, Raye la mira

-Zagato estará ahí- dice Raye

-Claro!- responde Lita, Raye suspira

-Nicolai y yo iremos de compras- dice Raye

-Mi mama me pidió ayuda para algo, asi que quedé en estar en casa temprano- dice Amy a Serena, Serena ve partir a sus amigas y se sonrie, pero las palabras de las chicas resuenan en su mente

-Enamorado de mi, si claro- dice Serena y continua su camino, pero la rosa la deja en la banca donde estaban sentadas, se paran y se van, Yuuji sale de su lugar escondido y toma la rosa con ojos de tristeza

-Serena, Serena- suspira Yuuji tomando la rosa

-Ella nunca te hará caso- dice una voz detrás de el, Yuuji voltea y no hay nadie

-¿Quién está ahí? ¿Quién?- exclama Yuuji asustado, la gente ya se ha ido al sonar la campana, pero no hay nadie asi que Yuuji va directo a su casa

-Eso fue raro- dijo Yuuji caminando pensativo

-----------------------

Mina entró corriendo al invernadero

-¡Hola Touyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó Mina echándose en sus brazos, Touya la recibe, y la vuelve a parar

-Hola Mina- dice Sakura mientras regaba un arbol

-¿Qué novedades hay, mi amor?- pregunta Mina con ojitos de corazoncito a Touya

-Buenas tardes, señorita Aino- dice Tellum apareciendo

-Ah! Hola Tellum.- dice Mina un poco recelosa

-Ninguna, Mina, todo sigue igual- dice Touya

-Ya veo, ¿puedo ayudar?- pregunta Mina mirando como le ponen atención a las flores, pero Touya hizo un gesto difícil de describir

-Yo preferiría, Mina, que entraras a la casa, termino con estas flores y en seguida voy- dijo Touya, Mina no captó lo que quiso decirle

-De acuerdo, Touya, te veo al ratito, prometiste ayudarme con mi tarea de matemáticas- dijo Mina y entró a la casa alegre y feliz

--------------------

Setsuna estaba horneando unas galletas, Hotaru preparaba chocolate caliente y Clow leia el periódico tranquilamente frente a la chimenea en la casa Tomoe

-Eso huele fantástico chicas- dice el profesor Tomoe pasando por ahí

-Me alegra que asi pienses, hay galletas suficientes para todos y vamos a repartir- dijo Hotaru sonriente, Setsuna asintió

-Esperemos que les gusten- dijo Setsuna sacando otra porción del horno, Clow se puso en pie y se acercó, tomó una de las galletitas

-¿Puedo?- preguntó, Setsuna asintió

-Claro, Clow, nada mas te reservas cualquier comentario que descalifique a mis galletas- dijo Setsuna, Clow tomó la galleta, pero al morderla se quedó quieto

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estan envenenadas?- preguntó el profesor risueño

-Dije que no queria comentarios!- exclamó Setsuna

-Se lo advertiste a Clow, a mi no- dice el profesor Tomoe, pero Clow terminó la galleta

-Disculpa, senti algo raro, pero… ¡Estan deliciosas!- exclamó Clow tomando otras cinco

-Me alegro que te gustaran- dijo Setsuna, Clow asintió y se fue a sentar con una taza de café

-Hotaru, te sientes bien?- preguntó el profesor al ver que se había quedado como ida

-Si, papá, me quedé pensando- dice Hotaru revolviendo el chocolate caliente

Knock Knock

-¡Holaaaaaaaa!- gritaron afuera, Hotaru se apresuró a salir a abrir

-¡Brrr!¡Que frio hace!- exclamó Miwa sacudiéndose la nieve

-Huele tan bien- dice Clef

-A chocolate- dice Michiru entrando, Haruka también entró

-Me alegra que hayan venido- dijo Hotaru, dejándoles pasar

-------------------

Mina se metió a la casa y se acomodó, Nadeshiko cocinaba y los chicos no tardarían en entrar

-¿Cómo has estado, Mina?- preguntó Nadeshiko

-Super bien, ya estamos por terminar la escuela y para irnos a la universidad- dice Mina estirándose

-¿Y a que universidad piensas ir?- pregunta Nadeshiko

-A la misma que Touya, por supuesto- contesta Mina, pero Nadeshiko se quedó O.O

-¿Segura?- pregunta Nadeshiko sorprendida

-Claro! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser la Universidad de Ciencias Matemáticas?- preguntó Mina sonriente, Nadeshiko se sonrio nerviosamente

-Crei que elegírias algo relacionado a la cantada o la música- dijo Nadeshiko, pero Mina miró el portarretrato de Touya

-No, yo quiero estar con el, no matter what- contestó Mina usando doble idioma, Nadeshiko se sonrio tiernamente

-¿Tu? ¿En la Universidad de Ciencias Matemáticas?- preguntó Touya entrando de pronto

-Si, ¿Qué tiene de sorprendente?- preguntó Mina

-Pues que esa Universidad ven puras matemáticas- contestó Touya, pero Mina se enderezó

-Y? tu vas a enseñarme, por eso vine a estudiar contigo- responde Mina

-Si, Mina, pero las matematicas de la Universidad son distintas a las matemáticas colegiales- respondió Touya sin creerlo

-Pero es que no me quieres contigo?!- preguntó Mina sorprendida y algo dolida

-Claro que si, pero no en la Universidad, ¡Sería difícil para ti!- exclamó Touya sin darse cuenta de sus palabras

-¿Para mi? O sea, que a parte que te hago un desastre en el Invernadero, no soy lo suficientemente buena para las matemáticas, eso es lo que me estas diciendo?!- gritó Mina poniéndose de pie

-Bueno, yo…- comienza a decir Touya, pero Mina toma sus libros

-Bien, soy una tonta y torpe que no puede estar con Touya Kinomoto, perdone usted, señor Inteligente- dijo Mina y se encaminó a la puerta muy digna, esperó a que Touya la retrasara, pero nunca le dijo nada, Mina salió por la puerta y le dio un portazo, Touya miró por la ventana como caminó en contra del viento invernal para ir a su casa, o sabrá Dios a donde.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?- preguntó Nadeshiko al ver a Touya nada mas suspirar

-Me voy a estudiar para el examen- contestó Touya y se subió a su habitación

-------------------------

Mina iba caminando sintiendo como el frío invernal de Enero la golpeaba en el rostro, a pesar del grueso abrigo que traia puesto sentía mucho frío, asi que continuó su camino, pero de pronto iba caminando sin rumbo, sus mejillas heladas eran tibiadas por las lágrimas que resbalaban de sus mejillas, siguió caminando sin rumbo, las calles lucían casi vacías, ya que el frío era intenso, pero a Mina parecía no importarle

-Sailor Venus- dijo una voz oscura, Mina volteó con lentitud hacia donde habia provenido la voz y vio a un tipo de pie, gabardina negra, piel blanca y un peinado raro en su cabeza, su cabello era negro intenso al igual que su gabardina

-Tu eres lo que se supone un Esper, ¿No?- preguntó Mina al notar un brillo raro en sus ojos negros, pero inmediatamente los evadió

-Sailor Venus, dame tus cadenas- pidió el Esper, pero Mina se sonrió

-Si, claro, ¿y que mas?- pregunto Mina -¡Angel del Amor, Angel de Venus! ¡Transformación!- gritó Mina quedando transformada en Sailor Venus inmediatamente, el problema era:

-¡Hace mucho frio!- gritó Mina al sentirse desprotegida en su transformación, aquel Esper levantó las manos y lanzó rayos a Sailor Venus

-¡Beso de Amor de Venus!- gritó Mina lanzando sus besos desviando los rayos

-No será suficiente, Sailor Venus- contestó aquel hombre que lanzo un rayo a modo de cadena

-Cadena contra cadena, ¡Cadenas de amor de Venus!- gritó Mina y ambas cadenas se enredaron, de pronto, el Esper sonrió y le dio el jalón hacia el provocando que lo mirara directo a los ojos, la colocó muy frente a el, a escasos centímetros de su rostro, incluso, Sailor Venus sentía el aliento a muerte que exhalaba aquel Esper desgraciado.

-¡No voy a mirar! ¡No voy a mirar!- gritó Sailor Venus cerrando los ojos al tener demasiado cerca el rostro de aquel ser infernal, de pronto, el Esper abrio su boca y una lengua a modo de serpiente dio relamidas a las mejillas de Sailor Venus que no queria abrir los ojos

-¡No! ¡NO!- gritó Sailor Venus sintiendose atormentada por la lengua asquerosa que amenazaba con posarse en sus labios

-¡DIJE QUE NO!- gritó Sailor Venus

-¡Feather Of Love!- gritó alguien y unas plumas de color blanco impactaron al Esper en la espalda provocandole que soltara a Sailor Venus

-Venus Knight- dijo el Esper con una voz ronca y casi reptil

-¿Estas bien, Sailor Venus?- gritó Venus Knight, pero Sailor Venus habia caido al suelo llorosa, la sensación de la lengua de aquel Esper parecía que le quemaba las mejillas.

-Dame tus cadenas- dijo el Esper, Venus Knight se enojó

-En tus sueños, cosa rara, ¡Dragon de Amor de Venus!- gritó Venus Knight, el dragón impactó al Esper pero no le hizo mucho daño

-¡Sailor Venus! ¡Levantate! ¡Necesitamos Ballade Of Venus!- gritó Venus Knight, pero Sailor Venus continuó asqueada de lo que habia pasado, incluso, parecía que de un momento a otro vomitaría por la horrible sensación que la lengua de aquel tipo en sus mejillas

-Iah!- gritó el Esper lanzando un rayo de energía oscura a Venus Knight

-¡Viento de Amor de Venus!- gritó Venus Knight creando un ventarrón con sus alas devolviendo el ataque, el Esper fue golpeado con su propio ataque y desapareció

-¡Sailor Venus! ¡Mina!- exclamó Touya corriendo hasta ella, pero Mina estaba en el suelo llorosa

-¡Dejame en paz!- gritó Mina empujándolo, se puso de pie, pero cayó de rodillas de nuevo sobre la nieve

-Mina, escúchame, necesitas entrar en calor, estás helada, ven- dice Touya intentando sostenerla, pero Mina lo volvió a empujar

-No te necesito, si? ¡No te necesito!- dice Mina intentando levantarse, Touya se acercó de nuevo

-Vas a tener que luchar contra mi si no quieres que te ayude, ven, sostente en mi- dice Touya, Mina levantó sus ojos y lo miró

-¿Te diviertes burlándote de mi? ¿Te divierte verme asi humillada?- preguntó Mina, Touya bajó la mirada

-Lo siento, Mina; no fue mi intención nunca burlarme de ti, Tellum y yo manejabamos la Orquidea Negra, la flor que ella hizo, la mas venenosa del mundo, y no quería que te fuera a pasar algo, porque no hay antídoto, y con respecto a la Universidad, se que odias las matemáticas y si entras ahí, te vas a frustrar, y yo no quiero eso para la chica que amo- dice Touya mirándola, Mina se apoyó en sus brazos y se puso en pie

-Venus Knight…- dijo Mina y cayó inconciente a causa de lo sucedido

-Te llevaré a casa- dice Touya y desplegando sus alas emprendió el vuelo

-¿Mina Aino es Sailor Venus?- preguntó una voz sorprendida entre los árboles

------------------------

Hotaru abrió la ventana, era Touya que venia con Mina en brazos

-¡Pero que paso!- exclamaron todos al verlo

-Nos atacó un Esper, Mina no lo soportó por el frío, a parte que…- dice Touya, pero en su mente veia como el Esper quería "besar" a Mina

-¿Qué, que pasa?- preguntó Setsuna, Hotaru corrió por unas mantas, Michiru por un poco de chocolate caliente y Clef atizó el fuego

-No se porque, pero el Esper quería besar a Mina- dijo Touya sorprendido

-Los Esper no tienen un género definido, son criaturas asexuales- dijo Clow confundido mirando al profesor Tomoe

-No creo que haya querido besarla, mas bien creo que queria arrancarle el corazón- dice el profesor Tomoe al ver a Mina pálida

-Pero eso no quita que lo haya querido ahcer con la lengua, profesor- dice Touya molesto y asqueado tambien

-Eso lo se, pero ¿Evadieron los ojos?- preguntó el profesor preocupado, Touya asintió

-Si, al no mirarlo, fue cuando el Esper atrapó a Mina con unas cadenas y lo atrajo hacia el, si yo no haya llegado a tiempo, no se que habria pasado- dijo Touya cansado pero luego se quedó pensando

-Creo que el Esper es ciego- dijo Touya, todos lo miraron

-¿Ciego?- pregunta el profesor, Touya asiente

-Si, los ojos del Esper no tienen vida y ¿Por qué si tiene el rostro de Mina tan cerca, buscaría su boca con la lengua?- preguntó Touya, todos quedaron :S

-Guacala!- exclamó Miwa

-Una lengua de reptil, bifurcada, violacea, palpaba las mejillas y el mentón de Mina- dice Touya sintiendo nauseas

-¡Pobre Mina!- exclamó Hotaru asqueada

-¿Dónde ocurrió el ataque?- preguntó el profesor, Touya pensó un momento

-En el parque del Oeste- contestó Touya, Clow miró a Touya

-¿Qué hacia Mina sola en el parque del Oeste a estas horas y tu porque llegaste despues?- preguntó Setsuna, Touya evadió miradas como si se tratasen de los mismos Esper, Hotaru sonrió y se acercó a Mina

-Eso no es importante, lo importante es que Mina está bien- dice Hotaru y Mina abre los ojos

-¡Touya!- exclamó de un grito, Touya se acerco y Mina lo miró llorosa

-Touya yo…- comienza a decir Mina

-No digas nada, asi dejalo- dice Touya, Mina lo abraza y llora refugiada en su pecho.

-¿Qué pasaría?- pregunta Clow mirando a Mina con interés, Setsuna se fastidia

-¿Tu que harías si una cosa con lengua de reptil quisiera besarte y mientras te lame las mejillas?- grita Setsuna histérica, Clow se hace hacia atrás nervioso a la ira de Setsuna

--------------------------

Fin del capitulo 03:


	4. 04 Memorias

Capitulo 04: Memorias

Esa noche…

Setsuna se dirigía a dormir, a causa de una plaga de cucarachas en su apartamento, Setsuna habia elegido dormir en casa de los Tomoe, a Hotaru no le molestó e incluso le pareció fantástico no estar tan sola en una mansión tan enorme solo para ella y su padre, tambien Clow pasaba la noche ahí, al igual que Mina que aun no se recuperaba del susto y que Touya que hacía de enfermero de Mina, ya que por el frío intenso, Mina tenía inicios de hipotermia.

Setsuna destendió las cobijas y se sento al borde de la cama, permanecía pensativa, todo eso a causa de los Espers le parecía repugnante y asqueroso, mas que una cucaracha.

Knock Knock

-Adelante- dijo Setsuna pensando que era Hotaru, pero Clow abrió y se asomó

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Clow, Setsuna se levantó

-Adelante- dijo Setsuna de nuevo, Clow pasó y la miró, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la veia con el cabello suelto y sin maquillaje.

-Te ves hermosa- dijo Clow sin poderse contener, Setsuna se sonrió

-¿Qué necesitas, Clow?- pregunta Setsuna, Clow se sonrió tambien

-Vine a decirte "Buenas Noches"…

-Que descanses- dijo Setsuna pensando que era todo pero Clow negó

-Quería tambien decirte, ¿El Granate Rojo siempre está contigo?- preguntó Clow, Setsuna asintió y levantó la palma de la mano y apareció el Granate, Clow lo miró un rato, de pronto, brilló con intensidad y el brillo volvió a su normalidad

-¡Oh! ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Clow, pero Setsuna y el quedaron igual

-No lo se, tal vez alguna energía negativa- dijo Setsuna

-Bueno, eso no tiene importancia, sino, seguiría brillando- se dijo Clow y se dirigió a la puerta

-Nunca sueltes el Granate, Buenas noches, Setsuna, descansa- dijo Clow y se salió de la habitación, Setsuna desapareció el Granate y se volteó fastidiada

-¿Y mi beso?- se preguntó molesta, pero se acostó

--------------

-Grr, olvidé besarla- se dijo Clow acostándose en la cama, pero de pronto, se levantó de improviso y sorprendido

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Se abrió una de las puertas del Pasaje?- preguntó Clow enderezandose, pero el sentimiento desapareció como si nada hubiera pasado

-No, parece que no, ay, esto de los Espers me está volviendo loco- se dijo Clow y se volvió a acostar

------------------

Hotaru ya estaba preparándose para dormir cuando levantó del suelo una pluma negra (feather)

-Si estuvo aquí, pero, ¿A que horas?- se preguntó Hotaru levantándola del suelo, miró hacia una extraña luz que parpadeó lejos, cerca del parque.

-¿Qué será eso?- preguntó Hotaru hasta que la luz desapareció y sonrió

-Alguien debe estar jugando- se dijo y…

Knock Knock

-Si?- preguntó Hotaru

-Soy yo- dijo el profesor Tomoe, Hotaru se sonrió

-Adelante, papa- dijo Hotaru, el profesor pasó y miró a Hotaru y se sonrió

-Solo queria desearte buenas noches, ¿Todo bien?- pregunta el profesor, Hotaru asiente

-Todo de maravilla, papá- contestó Hotaru, el profesor se acercó y la beso en el cabello

-Escucha mi amor, hay algo que tengo que decirte que tal vez ya sepas, pero aun asi, debes saberlo- dice el profesor, Hotaru se le queda mirando

-La Vara de la Destrucción o el Silence Glaive es tuya, solamente tuya, y tanto en la Vara como en tus venas corre la capacidad de destruir el mundo entero o cualquier planeta, esa vara solo la puedes sostener tu, nadie mas puede hacerlo, el que toque el Silence Glaive correrá el peligro de ser destruido al instante, o en el caso de algun ser con poderes superiores el de ser lastimado severamente por la Vara…

-Como Zagato- dijo Hotaru recordando la quemadura de la mano de Zagato

-Exacto, solamente, la persona a quien tu voluntariamente le hayas entregado la Vara podrá tocarla y cargarla e incluso usarla a un nivel menor sin sufrir el menor daño, pero esto, si yo fuera tu, me cuidaría muy bien de hacerlo- se dijo el profesor, Hotaru suspiró

-Se la di a Zagato, en aquella ocasión- dijo Hotaru al recordar cuando lo de Lantis y Zagato

-Por eso el te la pidió, cuando la quiso tomar no pudo hacerlo, pero la pidió y tu se la diste, ahora ya puede tocarla, pero dudo que Zagato quiera manejarla, suficiente poder tiene el en su hacha como para pedir el del SIlence Glaive, despues de todo, el poder de la vara está unido al de una vida- dice el profesor, Hotaru asiente y se sonrie

-No te preocupes papá, nunca la cederé- dice Hotaru sonriente

-Ni siquiera a un juez, Hotaru, quien sepa el poder del Silence Glaive tal y como es, no deberá pedirte la vara nunca, incluye Senshis, Guardianes y Jueces, o incluso la misma Reina Serenity, Endimión o aun La Pequeña Dama- dijo el profesor de manera severa, Hotaru se sorprendió

-Me asustas, papá- dijo Hotaru, el profesor se sonrió

-No te prohibo que se las cedas, sino que ellos, concientes de poder del Silence Glaive, jamás te la pedirán, Zagato lo hizo, pero Zagato no la tocará de nuevo- dice el profesor y se voltea

-Buenas noches, Hotaru- dice el profesor retirándose

-Buenas noches, papá- contestó Hotaru mirándolo partir por la puerta, Hotaru se sonrió

-¿Y a que vino todo eso?- se preguntó risueña

--------------------------

Esa noche, en medio del parque, se abrió en el cielo una especie de agujero negro, y cayó hacia el suelo como gotas enormes de algun líquido negro de consistencia viscosa, las gotas se movieron y empezaron a formar 6 figuras humanoides, prontamente, esas figuras se enderezaron completamente y dieron 6 Espers iguales, solamente cambiando su peinado, sacaban sus lenguas a modo de reptiles como para inspeccionar el ambiente.

Una luz los alusó y los 6 Espers voltearon a ver

-¡Hey! ¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó el guardian del parque, los 6 Espers voltearon a ver directo al señor a los ojos que inmediatamente quedó como con los ojos vacíos y de su boca salió una estrella de cuatro picos y uno de los Espers se la tragó.

-¡Ustedes, alto ahí!- gritó una voz, los 6 Espers voltearon

-¡Angel de la Elegancia, Angel de Neptuno, ¡Soy Sailor Angel Neptune!-

-Rey del Océano, Principe del Mar, ¡Soy Neptune Knight!-

-Angel de la velocidad, Angel del viento, ¡Soy Sailor Angel Uranus!

-Rey del Viento, Principe de la Furia, ¡Soy Uranus Knight!

-Angel del Trueno, Angel de Júpiter, ¡Soy Sailor Angel Júpiter

-Rey del Trueno, Principe del Rayo, ¡Soy Júpiter Knight!-

-Angel del Fuego, Angel de Marte, ¡Soy Sailor Mars!-

-Rey del Fuego, Principe del Calor, ¡Soy Mars Knight!-

-Y te haremos pagar tus crímenes!- exclamaron todos a la vez, los 6 Espers se alinearon

-Somos mas que ellos, vamos a ganar- dijo Mars Knight confiado, pero de los 6 Espers salieron 6 mas, asi que ya eran 12

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso- dice Júpiter Knight al verlos multiplicarse

-Esto no va a estar bien- dice Sailor Neptune

-¡A luchar!- exclama Neptune Knight sacando su espada, todos desenvainan la suya

-¡Dragon de Agua!- gritó Neptune Knigh

-¡Dragon de Viento!- gritó Uranus Knight

-¡Dragon de Trueno!- gritó Júpiter Knight

-¡Dragon de Fuego!- gritó Mars Knight, los 4 dragones se impactaron contra 4 de los Espers, pero ninguno pareció sufrir serios daños

-Uich, creo que no funcionó- dijo Mars Knight

-¡Nuestro turno!- exclamó Sailor Uranos

-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!- gritó Sailor Neptune

-¡Tierra, Tiembla!- gritó Sailor Uranus

-¡Trueno de Júpiter!- gritó Sailor Júpiter

-¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!- gritó Sailor Mars, pero tampoco los 4 ataques surtieron efecto alguno

-¡Iiiiaaaaah!- gruñeron 6 de los Espers y los 8 heroes fueron lastimados y enviados contra una pared sólida que los recibió con los brazos abiertos y hasta dejaron el boquete

-Eso dolió- dijo Sailor Neptune cayendo al suelo adolorida

-Usemos Las Tormentas- dijo Júpiter Knight

-Pero crearemos un cataclismo- dijo Uranus Knight

-¿Y que prefieres? ¿Qué estas cosas anden por ahí robando estrellas?- preguntó Júpiter Knight

-Estoy con Paris por primera vez: ¡Tormenta Ciclón de Urano!- gritó Uranus Knight provocando que las nubes del cielo se juntaran y un viento intenso se formara, casi al mismo tiempo, Clef se paró junto a una fuente que arrojaba agua

-¡Tormenta Marítima de Neptuno!- exclamó Neptune Knight manejando que toda el agua cercana formara una gran tormenta

-¡Tormenta Eléctrica de Júpiter!- gritó Júpiter Knight, el ataque combinado de estos 4 caballeros impactó a los 12 Espers de frente, finalmente los 12 Espers fueron desaparecidos, mas no destruidos, la estrella cayó al suelo y Sailor Neptune la levantó

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Sailor Neptune mirando la estrella de cerca, de pronto sintió una gran paz y calidez, miró alrededor de ella una casa donde estaba el velador del parque junto a una mujer que Neptune pensó era su esposa, y 2 niños pequeños abrazados debajo de una cobija, Neptune miró, era una casa de bajos recursos, y a falta de chimenea, los niños solo tenian una sola cobija, la esposa tenia encima una vieja chaqueta raida que no la resguardaría bien del frío.

-¡Sailor Neptune!- gritó Neptune Knight, Sailor Neptune reaccionó y los miró, se acercó al señor y dejó que la estrella fuera reabsorbida por su cuerpo, el color de nueva cuenta regresó al señor

-¿Qué pasó?- se preguntó el señor asombrado, miró a los guardianes y a las senshis

-¿Y las cosas feas que estaban ahí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó el señor mas que asustado, Sailor Neptune sonrió de una manera para poder contener las lágrimas, y le entregó su hermoso abrigo blanco (el que Clef habia manchado al principio de "La Infinita Oscuridad") junto con un abrigo negro de Clef que quedó O.O al ver que su novia entregaba esto al señor quien lo miró sorprendido

-¿Y yo para que quiero esto?- preguntó el señor conciente de lo que pasaba en casa

-Es un regalo- dijo Sailor Neptune, todos miraron a Michiru como si se hubiese vuelto loca

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó el señor asustado, pero todos se hicieron hacia atrás

-Planet Teleport- dijeron todos a la vez, y desaparecieron, el señor miró los abrigos muy asustado y la desaparición de los seres que se acababan de ir

-¡Angeles! ¡Los Angeles existen!- exclamó el señor emocionado -¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

-----------------------

Hotaru se levantó de improviso

-Algo pasó, algo pasó- se dijo y tomó su pluma de transformación, pero Sailor Pluto apareció por la puerta

-Vamos, de prisa- dijo Sailor Pluto, abrieron la ventana y brincaron, comenzaron a correr en dirección del parque

----------------------------------

-¡Serena! ¡Despierta!- exclamó Luna, Serena entre abrió los ojos

-No, mami, es sabado- dijo Serena y quiso seguir durmiendo, pero Luna brincó y le cayó encima

-¡Despierta!- le exigió Luna, Serena se levantó

-¡Puah! ¡Me sacaste el aire!- exclamó Serena

-¡Estan en peligro, Mars, Neptune, Uranus y Júpiter!- exclamó Luna asustada, Serena cerró los ojos y sintió un grito de terror.

-¡Vamos! ¡Cristal Angelical Lunar! ¡Transformación!- gritó Sailor Moon y quedó transformada, comenzó a correr hacia el parque

-¿Qué traes?- preguntó Luna al ir corriendo, y es que Sailor Moon se habia puesto un abrigo antes de irse

-¡Tengo frio!- exclamó Serena y siguió corriendo

-------------------------

Yue iba volando en lo que Sailor Mercury iba corriendo

-¡Tu adelantate! ¡Yo iré mas tarde!- gritó Sailor Mercury, pero Yue se acercó la cargó y siguió volando

-No, estan en peligro, vamos de prisa- dijo Yue y continuo el vuelo.

-------------------

-Mina, a donde vas?- preguntó Touya al verla levantarse, Mina volteó a verlo

-Achú! Voy a defender a mis amigas ¡Achu!- exclamó Mina, Touya se le quedó mirando

-Yo iré, pero quiero que descanses- dijo Touya, Mina negó con la cabeza

-tu irias tambien, dejame ir- dijo Mina sacando la pluma

-Eres necia- dijo Touya, Mina sonrio

-Por eso me quieres, vamos?- preguntó Mina, Touya tambien sacó su transformación

---------------

Todos aparecieron en otra area del parque, ya destransformados

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó Clef sintiendo algo de frio por la falta de su abrigo, Michiru tampoco traia el suyo

-Ellos lo necesitan mas que nosotros, Clef- dijo Michiru

-¿Qué pasó cuando viste esa estrella?- preguntó Haruka

-No se- dijo Michiru sorprendida

-Es una Memoria- andan buscando memorias- dijo Clef sorprendido

-¿Una Memoria?- se dijo Michiru sorprendida

-Si, los Espers andan buscando memorias, no puede ser- dijo Clef sintiendo mas frío

-Vamos, hay que ir a casa- dijo Raye

-Tengo que ir con Clow primero, tengo que decirle de esto- dijo Clef, pero Michiru se abrazó a el

-Y yo tengo frío, mejor vamonos a casa, Clow debe estar dormi… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- unas raices habian salido del suelo y los habían apresado con fuerza

-Quiero sus estrellas- dijo la voz reptil de uno de los Espers, aparecieron los 6

-¡No habian desaparecido! ¡Simplemente nos dejaron ganar!- exclamó Haruka apresada por esas raices horribles, los Espers volaron y se pusieron de cerca frente a todos los apresados

-¡NO los miren!- gritó Clef, pero de neuva cuenta, los Espers empezaron a usar sus lenguas

-¡Ventisca de Mercurio!- gritó Sailor Mercury impactando las raices

-¡Dragon de Hielo!- gritó Mercury Knight

-¡Estrellas de Venus!- gritó Venus Knight

-¡Besos de Amor de Venus!- gritó Sailor Venus volviendo a impactar

-¡Kureseria Beam!- gritó Sailor Earth

-¡Moon Dark Beam!- gritó el guardian de la Luna

-¡Grito Mortal!- gritó Sailor Pluto

-¡Clepsidra Nocturna!- gritó Kronos, los ataques impactaron las raices y obligaron a soltar a las senshis, pero de nueva cuenta crecieron y ahora apresaron al resto, Hotaru que se habia retrasado miró escondida lo que habia sucedido

-No, si me transformo, las raices me veran, ¡Necesito hacer algo rápido!- exclamó Hotaru pero las raices robaban energía a los senshi, y finalmente provocó la destransformación de todos que seguían sufriendo y gritando por el intenso dolor que hacian las raices

-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?- se preguntó Hotaru sin saber que hacer, quiza era la ultima esperanza de todos, asi que no podia echarlo a perder

-¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo!- gritó Hotaru histérica sin saber que hacer, los Espers voltearon y la vieron, pero por el intenso poder que Hotaru proyectó, el símbolo de Saturn apareció en su frente y el Silence Glaive apareció en su mano sin transformarse, los Espers lanzaron unas raices directo hacia ella.

-¡Silence Wall!- gritó alguien arrojando atravesandose y cruzando dos espadas para evitar que golpearan a Hotaru

-¡Termina ese arbol! ¡Yo me encargo de los Espers!-gritó…

-¡Saturn Knight!- exclamó Hotaru

-No te transformes, las raices buscaran a las senshis, usa asi el Silence Glaive y tu poder interior- exclamó Saturn Knight mientras con las dos espadas trozaba las raices, luego brincó y sus alas se desplegaron mientras combatia a los 6 Espers en el aire.

-¡Lantis!- gritó Hotaru al ver que los 6 Espers podian contra el

-¡Haz lo que te digo!- gritó Lantis, pero en ese momento, 5 de los Espers lo apresaron de sus alas, piernas, brazos y cabeza y lo obligaron a ver al 6to Esper que lo esperaba con ansias, Lantis trataba de moverse y no podia, cerrando los ojos

-¡Lantis!- gritó Hotaru queriendo transformarse, pero Lantis alcanzó a verla

-¡DIJE QUE NO TE TRANSFORMARAS!- gritó Lantis desde lo alto…

Todo parecía un desastre, Hotaru no sabia que hacer, iba a lanzarse a salvar a Lantis, despues de todo, el Juez y Guardian mas poderoso, ¿No podia salvarlos a todos despues?, pero tenia que transformarse, tenia que hacerlo, ¡Lantis iba a morir! Las senshis y los guardianes eran apresados por el arbol que seguia robándoles sus energías y que conforme iba creciendo para apresar poco a poco a todo el resto del mundo.

-------------------

Fin Del Capitulo 04: Me encanta que pongan la historia como su favorita, eso en verdad me hace sentir bien n.n, pero tambien quisiera Reviews u.u y es que no se que opinan, o que les gustaria que apareciera, por favor, aunque sea diganme si odian a Hotaru… T-T gueno, los veo despues…

¡Saludos a Rei-videl, y a Kristina-hime, y si olvido a alguien, por favor no lo tomen personal n.n, y a Kira Moon, que onda, ya no te he visto…


	5. Una Senshi De Mas

Capitulo 05: Una Senshi Mas

-¡Saturn Knight!- exclamó Hotaru

-No te transformes, las raices buscaran a las senshis, usa asi el Silence Glaive y tu poder interior- exclamó Saturn Knight mientras con las dos espadas trozaba las raices, luego brincó y sus alas se desplegaron mientras combatia a los 6 Espers en el aire.

-¡Lantis!- gritó Hotaru al ver que los 6 Espers podian contra el

-¡Haz lo que te digo!- gritó Lantis, pero en ese momento, 5 de los Espers lo apresaron de sus alas, piernas, brazos y cabeza y lo obligaron a ver al 6to Esper que lo esperaba con ansias, Lantis trataba de moverse y no podia, cerrando los ojos

-¡Lantis!- gritó Hotaru queriendo transformarse, pero Lantis alcanzó a verla

-¡DIJE QUE NO TE TRANSFORMARAS!- gritó Lantis desde lo alto…

Todo parecía un desastre, Hotaru no sabia que hacer, iba a lanzarse a salvar a Lantis, despues de todo, el Juez y Guardian mas poderoso, ¿No podia salvarlos a todos despues?, pero tenia que transformarse, tenia que hacerlo, ¡Lantis iba a morir! Las senshis y los guardianes eran apresados por el arbol que seguia robándoles sus energías y que conforme iba creciendo para apresar poco a poco a todo el resto del mundo.

-¡Lantis!- gritó Hotaru al ver que lo tenian apresado y que finalmente lo obligarían a ver al 6to Esper directo a los ojos

-¡Sugar Lightning Rush!- gritó una voz en el aire que impactó al 6to Esper y Lantis cerró los ojos

-¡Inner Death Strength!- gritó Lantis y un Aura Purpura y Negra salió de si y alejó a los Espers de el.

-¡Rápido, Hotaru! ¡Ahora!- gritó una voz mas, y Hotaru tomó el Silence Glaive y…

-¡Glaive Ribbon Slash!- gritó Hotaru sin saber lo que decía y levantando la Vara en el aire la clavó directo en el corazón del arbol provocando que unas grietas aparecieran en el mismo y estallara soltando a sus víctimas ya inconcientes, unos minutos mas y tal vez hubiesen muerto.

-¡Bien!- exclamó la voz, pero de pronto la apresaron

-¡Ahora, tu seras nuestra!- dijo el Esper, pero una rosa se clavó en la mano del Esper que habia apresado a…

-¡Ustedes no se llevaran nada!- dijo Tuxedo Mask

-¡Endimión!- exclamaron todos al verlo

-¡Y yo, Sailor Moon, los castigaré en el nombre de la luna!- exclamó Sailor Moon mostrando su cetro

-¿Eso es un sueter?- preguntó Lantis sorprendido

-Ups, yo er… - comienza a decir Serena nerviosa y risueña

-¡Ahora Sailor Moon!- exclama Clow desde donde está

-¡Rainbow Feather Of Love!- exclama Sailor Moon con su cetro y golpea a uno de los Esper haciendolo cenizas, los demas salen huyendo profiriendo alguna especie de grito de huida, Clef se levanta y toma su vara

-Fuente de Galatea-dijo Clef y todos fueron sanados, y voltearon a ver a…

-¡Sailor Chibimoon!- exclamaron emocionadas las senshis, Chibimoon tendria alrededor de 16 años, tenia el mismo peinado que Serena, pero a manera de picos u orejas de conejo y sus coletas/colas llegaban hasta media espalda, y la misma apariencia de Serena a los 16

-Pequeña Dama- murmuró Setsuna

-Rinny- dijo Hotaru sin ponderse contener

-¡Hola chicos!- exclama Sailor Angel Chibimoon destransformandose y quedando como Rinny

-¡Rinny!- exclamó Serena extendiendole los brazos para que se le echara encima, pero Rinny corrió hasta Hotaru

-¡Hotaru!- exclamó Rinny emocionada abrazandola con fuerza

-Pequeña Dama- dice Hotaru sonriendo, pero Rinny volteó a verla molesta

-Soy Rinny para ti- dijo Rinny y la volvió a abrazar

-Es hora de volver a casa, hace frio- dice Clow

-¿Y quien es ella?- preguntó Paris a los demas, Touya sonrio

-La princesa de Tokio de Cristal, la hija de Serena y Darien- dice Touya, Mina voltea a verlo

-¿Y tu como supiste eso?- pregunta Mina, Touya se sonrie y Lantis se cruza de brazos

-Espero no nos meta en mas problemas- dijo Lantis desplegando las alas y levantando el vuelo.

-Pues de la misma manera que tu- dice Touya, Mina se queda sorprendida

-¿Ella te dijo?- preguntó Mina asombrada

-Por favor! ¡El parecido es enorme!- exclamó Touya sorprendido

-¡Planet Teleport!- exclamaron todos a la vez y fueron llevados a casa del profesor Tomoe

-----------------------

-Asi que la pequeña Dama está aquí, eso no lo hubiera pensado- dice una voz perversa frente a los Espers

-No pudimos detenerla- dice el Esper, el hombre perverso miró y contó

-Me falta uno- dijo aquel hombre

-Si, fue destruido- responde el Esper, el hombre se sonrió

-No crei que tuvieran el poder para hacerlo, pero en fin, puedo crear mas, por cierto, no se preocupen por la pequeña Dama, el plan corre magníficamente, mahahahahahahaha, mwahahahahahahahaha, mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaa-

----------------------------------

Esa noche, todos durmieron en casa de Hotaru, las chicas se acomodaron en el cuarto de Hotaru, todas querian estar con Rinny

-Debi suponer que fuiste tu quien entró por el pasaje- dijo Clow a Rinny antes de dejarla entrar al cuarto de Hotaru

-Lo siento, Kronos, pero tenia permiso y no te encontre para avisarte, al del futuro, digo, asi que n.n- dice Rinny sonriendo, Clow la miró

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?- preguntó Clow, Rinny quedó pensativa

-El tiempo es relativo aquí y alla, así que, lo que yo quiera- contestó Rinny, Clow se frustró

-¿A que has venido?- preguntó Clow intrigado

-De vacaciones, ¿Qué no puedo? Ya conozco todo Tokio de Cristal, asi que me aburrí, mi mama me dejó venir al pasado a divertirme un tanto- dijo Rinny a punto de entrar a la puerta

-No sueltes la llave de Kronos, quieres?- pregunto Clow, Rinny sonrió

-Nunca- respondió y entró a la habitación donde ya todas estaban preparadas para recibirla

-¡Rinny! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo es todo por alla? ¿Qué pasa? ¿A que viniste? ¡Que emoción!- exclamaban todas a la vez, pero Rinny subió a la cama de Hotaru

-Me alegra verlas a todas, no se preocupen, vine con permiso- dijo Rinny mirando a Setsuna que la miraba un poco molesta

-¿De tus papas?- preguntó Serena

-Claro, queria venir de vacaciones, y me dejaron, ¡Todo en Tokio de Cristal es tan aburrido! Asi que pedí permiso de venir hacia aca, creo que llegue en buen momento- dijo Rinny mirando a Hotaru haciendola ruborizar

-Parece que si, ¿Y que tal? ¿Qué novedades hay?- pregunta Lita emocionada

-La verdad, todo es tan normal y tan aburrido por allá, no hay emociones ni nada- contestó Rinny fastidiada

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir a vernos?- preguntó Amy, Rinny se quedó pensando

-Es que hubo algunos problemillas que no me permitieron viajar, es todo- contestó Rinny, entonces Mina y Raye se miraron suspicaces

-¿Y tienes novio?- preguntaron las dos con complicidad

-este…- respondió Riny ruborizandose mas que Hotaru

-¡Si tienes novio!- exclamaron las inner asombradas

-Pues yo… ups… jeje- decia Rinny colorada

-¿Y quien es? ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es?- preguntaron todas a la vez, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna se voltearon a ver

-Ya lo conocen, ustedes lo han visto- dijo Rinny, Serena, Amy, Mina, Lita y Raye voltean a verse

-¿Y tu mama te da permiso?- pregunta Serena, Rinny asiente

-A mi mama le encantó la idea- dice Rinny

-Mmm, el chico de la escuela? No lo creo, le doblaria la edad, emm ¡Ah! El de las pizzas! No, pero ese es del pasado- se decían hablando con ellas

-Es Elliot- dice Setsuna, todas se asombran

-¡El Pegaso!- exclaman todas, pero Rinny niega

-Obviamente, Elliot no es un Pegaso, simplemente andaba de esa forma para ocultarse de Nehellenia- dice Rinny, todas se emocionan

-¡Es muy guapo! ¡Y atractivo!- exclaman todas mirándose, Rinny asiente y luego suspira

-Necesito hablar contigo, Hotaru- dijo Rinny, Hotaru asintió

-¿Quieren chocolate caliente?- preguntó Hotaru, todas se miraron

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- exclamaron felices, Hotaru se puso en pie y se encaminó a la puerta, Rinny se paró

-¡Yo te ayudo, yo te ayudo!- exclamó Rinny, ambas salieron del cuarto y las dejaron conversando, el profesor Tomoe acababa de dejar la cocina

-Tengan cuidado, el suelo está algo mojado- dice el profesor dejando el trapeador en su lugar y subiendose a su habitación, algo cansado de tener 9 mujeres en su casa

-Dime, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hotaru, Rinny miró a todas partes

-Ya estas tan ocupada en el futuro que me es difícil hablar contigo, a parte, eres tan adulta, que a veces no me dan ganas de confiarte todo- dice Rinny, Hotaru se sonrie

-A ver, cuentame- dice Hotaru, Rinny mira a todas partes como cerciorándose que no oigan

-Elliot, mi madre, pues… le cae bien- dice Rinny, Hotaru piensa un rato

-Pero a ti no- dice Hotaru

-No es eso, a mi me agrada, y mucho, y el fue mi primer beso y pues, somos novios, e incluso, ya me pidió para casarme con el…

-¡Pero tu estas muy pequeña!- exclamó Hotaru, Rinny negó con la cabeza

-No puedo darte mas información, Hotaru, pero…

-La boda es pronto y tu no quieres casarte con el tan pronto, por eso pediste vacaciones, para que no suceda pronto- dice Hotaru, Rinny asiente

-¿Cómo supiste?- pregunta Rinny sorprendida, Hotaru sonrie

-Una mujer emocionada por una boda no actua asi, en cambio, tu actuar demuestra otra cosa- dice Hotaru, Rinny asiente y suspira

-Regresemos, ya hablaremos despues- dice Rinny, Rinny avanza con la bandeja de chocolate

-Ve tu, yo llevaré algunas galletas- dice Hotaru buscando la caja donde habian guardado las galletas horneadas, Rinny se salió y Hotaru se subió a una silla alta para poder alcanzar una de las cajas

-Ay, no la alcanzo- dijo Hotaru estirándose mas provocando un desbalanceo en la silla alta y que se resbalara

-¡Aaaaah!- gritó y cerró los ojos pero sintió que cayó en brazos de alguien, no quiso abrir los ojos, sabia quien era

-¿Por qué siempre que estas en peligro estoy al lado tuyo?- preguntó Lantis al verla en sus brazos, Hotaru lo mira y se sonroja

-Lantis- dijo Hotaru sorprendida, Lantis la bajo y Hotaru lo abrazó con fuerza

-Por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo, no, por favor no- pedía Hotaru mientras sostenia a Lantis con fuerza, Lantis le movió el rostro y la besó, Lantis la miró profundamente y Hotaru sintió que la leian en su interior

-No vuelvas a dudar de lo que yo te ordeno, soy tu guardián, jamás haría algo que te lastimara- dice Lantis mirándola con ternura, Hotaru se le queda mirando un momento

-¿Eso incluye el Death Ribbon…- dice Hotaru, pero Lantis coloca un dedo sobre los labios de Hotaru

-No lo digas, ve a dormir, te veré pronto- dice Lantis besándola en la frente y Hotaru se voltea pero en seguida vuelve a voltear y Lantis ya no está, Hotaru se toca los labios y sonrie

-No lo voy a terminar de comprender- se dice Hotaru y se va a su habitación

-------------------------------

Clow y el profesor Tomoe se encuentran, Clow mira al profesor

-Hubo algo raro, senti dos entradas del futuro al presente- dice Clow, el profesor se queda pensando

-No te preocupes, ya encontraremos al que se vino- dice el profesor

-No se si eso sea lo mas indicado- dice Clow, Tomoe asiente

-Yo digo que si, debemos detener todo tráfico por entre las lineas del tiempo- dijo Tomoe, Clow se queda pensando

-Es difícil, ¿sabes? ¿Quién mas tendría permiso en el futuro de viajar por el Pasaje del Tiempo? Solo hay una llave, y la tiene Rinny- dice Clow

-¿Y si le preguntamos a Rinny quien vino con ella?- preguntó Tomoe, pero entonces Clow siguió pensando

-Fueron dos aperturas, lo que significa que no vinieron juntos, probablemente Rinny no sepa y no hay porque alarmarla, ya nos enteraremos quien fue, o tal vez sea mejor que yo vaya hacia allá y averigue lo que pasó- dice Clow, pero Tomoe negó con la cabeza

-No me parece adecuado, No se debe abrir mas el Pasaje, a nadie, ni siquiera a Rinny, menos a esa encaprichada que huye de su destino futuro yendo al pasado- dice Tomoe molesto, Clow se molestó

-Ya, no debiste haber escuchado a escondidas la conversación de Hotaru y Rinny, Tomoe se enojó tambie

-Tu tampoco!- le exige Tomoe a Clow

-----------------------

-Yuuji, Yuuji- mencionó una voz, Yuuji se levantó de su cama y miró hacia el espejo, en lugar de su reflejo aparecía la imagen de alguien mas, era el mismo dentro de unos 35 años

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!- exclamó Yuuji sorprendido

-Te preguntaras como es que estas aquí, ¿verdad? Ya me reconociste? Mejor dicho, ya te reconociste?- preguntó el tipo a Yuuji

-¡Tu eres yo!- exclamó Yuuji al darse cuenta de las señas en su rostro

-Exacto, no tienes porque tenerme miedo, no puedo hacerte daño- dice Mirai Yuuji saliendo del espejo

-¿Y que quieres?- pregunta Yuuji alterado

-Calma, no te preocupes, vengo solo a preguntarte, ¿Amas a Serena Tsukino?- pregunta Mirai Yuuji mirándolo de frente

-¡¿De donde sacaste esa idea tan absurda?!- pregunta Yuuji ruborizándose completamente

-Eres yo, Soy tu, ¿lo recuerdas?- pregunta Mirai Yuuji sonriendo gratamente

-¿Entonces para que preguntas, idiota? Sabes que la amo desde primer grado- dice Yuuji aun mas rojo

-¿Te pareció divertido llamarte idiota?- preguntó Mirai Yuuji

-Pero Serena nunca se fijará en mi, o de lo contrario no estarías aquí- dice Yuuji mirando a su futuro con un rostro sospechoso

-Vaya, si soy inteligente, tienes toda la razón, toda la vida la amarás, por eso estoy aquí, vengo a cambiar eso- dice Mirai Yuuji, Yuuji se le queda mirando unos instantes

-¿Y como cambiarás eso?- pregunta Yuuji, Mirai Yuuji se sonrie

-Te di si o no una prueba? Te dije que estuvieras en el parque aquella tarde y que estarías a salvo, El Esper no te atacaría…

-¡Pero que frío hacia! ¡Casi me da hipotermia!- grita Yuuji, Mira Yuuji se sonrie

-No te dije que fueras sin sueter, ¿Verdad? Asi que no fastidies, descubriste lo que te dije…-

-Mina Aino es Sailor Venus y Touya Kinomoto es Venus Knight- dice Yuuji pensativo

-¿Ahora me crees que Serena Tsukino sea Sailor Moon?- pregunta Mira Yuuji, pero Yuuji se sonrie hasta cierto punto incrédulo

-¡Pero no me demuestras que Serena Tsukino sea Sailor Moon!- exclama Yuuji, Mira Yuuji suspira

-A ver, no pude demostrartelo ese dia porque Sailor Moon no fue!- exclama Mirai Yuuji

-Entonces no te lo creeré, quiero ver a Sailor Moon trasnformándose- indicó Yuuji, Mirai Yuuji se sonrió

-Pervertido- le dijo y se fue hacia el espejo

-¿No me lo enseñarás?- pregunta Yuuji, Mirai Yuuji se devuelve

-Es difícil para mi saberlo, me sería mas facil mostrarte al resto…- dijo Mirai Yuuji, Yuuji se molestó

-No te creo entonces, amo a Serena, pero eso no es razón suficiente para que ella sea Sailor Moon- exclamó Yuuji y se dio la vuelta, Mirai Yuuji desapareció

-Un momento, si soy yo, entonces, yo sabría que Serena es Sailor moon, pero, ¿Por qué estaría tan interesado en tenerla? Umm, hay algo mas detrás de esto, soy inteligente, pero no lo suficiente para atrapar a Sailor Moon transformándose, lo que quiere decir que el no supo como, pero eso no significa que yo no pueda, o si?- se preguntó Yuuji y luego sonrió

-Esos Espers no me hicieron nada porque yo los hice, obedecen sin pensar a Mirai Yuuji, lo que quiere decir que me obedecerían a mi, al menos no me atacarán, puedo manipularlos igual- se dijo Yuuji pensativo

-------------------------------

-¿Mordió el anzuelo?- pregunta una voz oscura a Mirai Yuuji

-Si, la buscara y se dará cuenta- dice Mirai Yuuji, la voz parece reir

-Bien hecho, Yuuji- dice la voz, Mirai Yuuji hace una reverencia

-Gracias, Señor Rukairo- contestó Mirai Yuuji retirándose

-Baka- contestó Rukairo riendose ampliamente

-------------------------

2 Dias despues…

Clow estaba anotando algo en el tablero, Michiru entró y lo miró, no habia nadie presente en el salón, todavía era algo temprano

-Buenos dias, Clow- dijo Michiru, Clow volteó a verla

-Buenos dias, señorita Kaioh, ¿Todo bien?- preguntó Clow, Michiru negó

-El lunes pasó lo de Mina, el martes lo del esper que atacó a ese guardabosques, y yo…

-de martes a miércoles, y ayer no pasó nada, y hoy jueves estas preocupada- dice Clow, Michiru asintió

-Cuando los Esper atacaron al guardabosques, de el salió algo parecido a una estrella- dice Michiru, Clow dejó de escribir y volteó a mirarla

-¿Miraste la estrella con detenimiento?- preguntó Clow, Michiru asintió

-No sabia que era y me acerqué para colocar el espejo de Nereida al frente, pero algo pasó, fue como una visión…

-Fue un recuerdo- dice Clow cerrando el puño al grado de romper la tiza/gis

-¿Un recuerdo?- pregunta Michiru

-Si, viste un recuerdo de la memoria del guardabosques, rayos, esto es mas grave de lo que pensé, gracias por la información Michiru- dice Clow, en ese momento, entraron varios compañeros mas, asi que no pudieron terminar de hablar.

-¿Hay algo que debamos hacer?- preguntó Michiru, Clow negó

-Aun no, dejame investigo por mi parte y luego les aviso a todos- dice Clow y siguió anotando en el pizarrón un problema de física.

--------------------

-¿Un recuerdo?- preguntan todos alrededor de Michiru mientras estaban recargados en la ventana

-Eso dijo Clow, por eso le dí mi abrigo a ese hombre Clef- dice Michiru mirando a su novio

-Ya veo, no te preocupes, no estaba molesto, solo que me sorprendió tu acción de la nada- dice Clef, Michiru asintió y Haruka quedó pensando

-Un recuerdo- pensó Haruka mientras que Clow daba inicio a la clase

-¡A ver! ¡Me deshacen ese grupito de inmediato por favor!- indicó Clow desde el frente

-Si señor- dicen todos y se acomodan en su lugar

-¿Hotaru no viene hoy?- preguntó Touya mirando su asiento

-Y hay otro asiento mas ahí- dice Clef al notarlo Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggggggggggg

-¡Señorita Tomoe! Estuvo a 1 minuto de llegar tarde- dice Clow, todos voltean y Hotaru entra apurada y jadeante

-Lo siento, profesor- dijo Hotaru intentando tomar aire

-Pero tampoco deberia poner en riesgo su salud por 30 minutos afuera del salón, asi que entre ya- dice Clow, Hotaru entra tratando de sonreirle a sus compañeros

-Ah!- exclamó Clow casi queriendo contener el aliento, todos voltearon y entró Rinny caminando con el uniforme del Instituto Mugen

-¡Rinny!- pensaron todos al verla

-Bueno muchachos, permitanme presentarles a Serena Chiba, ella ha sido transferida a nuestra escuela TEM-PO-RAL-MEN-TE- dijo Clow recalcando cada sílaba, Rinny sonrió

-¿Quieres decir alguna palabra?- preguntó Clow hacia Rinny

-Pueden decirme Rinny- dijo Rinny haciendo una reverencia, Clow miró los asientos

-Hay un lugar junto a Hotaru Tomoe, señorita Rinny, haga el favor de sentarse y resuelvan el problema que está en el tablero, regresaré en unos minutos, tengo que ir a dirección- dijo Clow, Rinny se encaminó y se sentó al lado de Hotaru, todos notaron que ya se conocían

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Michiru sorprendida

-No quise entrar al Jubaan- dice Rinny sonriente

-¡Pero este es el Instituto Mugen!- exclamó Haruka

-Ya lo se- contestó Rinny, Hotaru se sonreia

-El Instituto Mugen es para niños genios, Rinny, ¿Tu podrás mantenerte al tanto de las clases? Ya entraste a medio ciclo- dijo Miwa, Hotaru se sonrió aun mas, Rinny asintió

-Hay cosas que no saben de mi- contestó Rinny

-------------------

Clow iba caminando, casi corriendo o volando hasta la oficina del director

-¡Profesor Clow! ¡No puede pasar asi!- exclamaron Ciprin y Petirol a la vez que fungian como secretarias una a cada lado de las puertas de la oficina del director, pero Clow iba decidido, asi que ambas cruzaron sus varas de poder, Clow movió sus brazos

-¡Clepsidra Nocturna!- exclamó Clow, su furia era incontenible, ambas fueron lanzadas atraves de la puerta de la oficina y cayeron acostadas en el escritorio del profesor Tomoe

-El profesor…- dice ciprin

-Clow…- dice Petirol

-Desea…-dice Ciprin

-Verlo- dicen las dos a la vez

-Diganle que pase- dice Tomoe mirándolo, ambas se levantan y Ciprin se acerca a Clow que ya está sentado en la silla frente al profesor Tomoe

-Dice el profesor Tomoe que pase- dice Ciprin, Clow la mira ¬¬

-¿Le traigo café?- preguntó Petirol, pero Clow señaló la puerta

-¡RApido! ¡Fuera!- exclamó Clow presa de una histeria que no era comun en el, ambas salieron corriendo y cerraron la puerta

-Supongo que no querra que le pase llamadas o visitas- dice Petirol

-¡FUERA!- grita Clow de nuevo, PEtirol se sonrie

-Tomaré eso como un si- dice Petirol cerrando la puerta

-¿Qué te pasa, Kronos? ¿Por qué tan alterado? No vayas a ocasionar una paradoja- dice Tomoe, Clow se le queda mirando

-Primero, ¿Por qué esas dos tienen las varas?- preguntó Clow sorprendido

-¿Y porque no? Son buenas guaruras (guardaespaldas, matones) tambien- dice Tomoe, Clow suspira

-¿Qué hace Rinny en mi clase?- preguntó Clow, Tomoe se sonrió

-Eso quisiera yo saber- dice Tomoe suspirando y sacando su expediente

-¡Esto es una burla, Tomoe! ¡Solo porque la princesita quiere estar con su amiga las dejaste estar juntas en el mismo salón! ¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Sin contar que ya vamos a mitad del semestre!- exclamó Clow, pero el profesor Tomoe le extendió la constancia a Clow

-Tecnicamente, Rinny ha estado en este instituto desde hace tiempo, esta en el…

-Instituto Mugen Cristal?! Lo que quiere decir que…

-Solo regresó a clases, Clow, esto me lo mandó Serenity por medio de Rinny, y mira sus promedios- dice Tomoe, Clow los miró

-¡Son mas altos que los de Hotaru, Haruka o Michiru!- exclamó Clow, Tomoe asintió

-Pero esto podría ser mentira, es la princesa, a parte, ¿Qué plan de estudios llevan?- preguntó Clow aun alterado, Tomoe se rio

-Te estas poniendo muy técnico, dime tu que plan de estudios llevan, ya que tu conoces al director- dice el profesor Tomoe, Clow miró el expediente

-El director es…- dice Clow y luego se pone pálido

-¿Tu me dirás el plan? Bueno, aunque no me lo digas, ahí viene, y no ha habido muchos cambios, cuando mucho, Historia Mundial podría llevar algun adelanto, pero de ahí en mas, 2+2 sigue siendo 4 y la raiz cuadrada de 9 es 3, el teorema de Pitágoras siendo siendo vigente y el descubrimiento de américa tambien, asi que…- dice Tomoe, Clow se sonroja

-¿Por qué soy yo el director? ¿Qué paso con…

-No me preguntes, no quiero saberlo- dice el profesor Tomoe poniéndose de pie

-Entiendo, perdona Tomoe, me exasperé- dice Clow, Tomoe se sonrie

-Memorias y Recuerdos, ¿Por qué los Esper andan buscando eso?- preguntó Tomoe, Clow asintió

-El que los anda buscando es porque perdió los suyos propios, Tomoe, recuerda que manejar el tiempo y alterar las lineas tiene un precio- dice Kronos, Kaos se sonrie

-El enemigo busca Recuerdos que puedan ser suyos, porque el ha perdido los suyos propios como precio de manejar las lineas del tiempo varias veces- dice Tomoe asintiendo, Kronos se sonrie tambien

-El enemigo estará atacando a la gente porque querra buscar Recuerdos y Memorias de las cuales pueda apropiarse- dice Clow, pero Tomoe niega

-Mas no buscará recuerdos ni memorias que no le convengan, es una pérdida de tiempo…

-Un tiempo que el puede manejar- dijo Clow de nuevo

-Eso es porque tiene una de las llaves de Kronos- dice Tomoe, Clow asiente

-Había 7 en todo el Sistema Solar, una la tiene Rinny, otra la tengo yo, otra la tiene Setsuna, quedan 4- dice Clow, Tomoe se queda pensando

-Se donde estan otras 2- dice el profesor Tomoe

-Esto se está volviendo confuso para los lectores Tomoe- dice Clow, TOmoe asiente

-Reune a las senshis y explicaselos todo, los guardianes nos ayudarán en esto y creo que en este mundo hay una llave de más- dice Tomoe, Clow asiente

-La segunda entrada al Pasaje del Tiempo despues de Rinny- dice Clow, Tomoe y Clow asienten a la vez

-¡Llamalas! Pero… despues de clases, hoy tienen examen de Química con Nadeshiko- dice Tomoe sonriendo, Clow se sale de la oficina, Ciprin y Petirol toman sus varas listas para atacar

-Disculpenme lo abrupto, chicas, pero ya pueden bajar esos palos- dice CLow y continua su camino

-Creo que le esta fallando el reloj, cu-cu, cu-cu- dijo Petirol haciendo sonido de reloj cu-cú como si Clow estuviese loco

------------------------

Fin del capitulo 05:

¿Por qué no dejan reviews y si la ponen como historia favorita? Voy a llorar T-T no se que es lo que les gusta y lo que no, pero no se preocupen, en el próximo cápitulo ya vienen la explicaciones, lo prometo

Avances del próximo capitulo

Capitulo 06: Descubriendo Identidades

-¡No es posible! ¿Hay alguien del futuro aquí?- preguntó Darien asombrado

-Vienen detrás de Rinny, por Rinny, o tal vez no tengan nada que ver con Rinny, pero de todas maneras hay que localizarlo- contesta Clow preocupado

-Serena, nos tocó hacer la tarea juntos!- exclama Yuuji emocionado

-¡Creo que estamos rodeados!- exclamó Raye mirándo a su alrededor muchos Espers

-No te creo- contestó Nicolai sarcásticamente

-¡No puede ser! ¡Se vino detrás de mi!- exclamó Rinny asustada

-Hay 7 llaves, pero muchas puertas, un portal y cuatro cristales, y nuestro deber no es buscar nada?- pregunta Serena sorprendida

-Estará atacando a la gente de la cual ocupa recuerdos de el para no perderse a si mismo y convertirse en Esper- dijo Setsuna pensativa


	6. Descubriendo Identidades

Capitulo 06: Descubriendo Identidades

Darien se bajó del vehículo, se encaminó hasta la entrada del colegio, era la hora del almuerzo, todos estaban disfrutando sus comidas, Hotaru y Rinny reian y jugaban como viejas amigas.

-¡Miren quien llego!- exclamó Miwa mirando por una ventana del colegio, todos se asomaron y miraron a Darien

-¿Qué hace el aquí?- pregunta Clef mirando, Haruka miró tambien y lo vieron entrar y dirigirse a la oficina del profesor Tomoe

-Algo trae, deberiamos investigar- dice Michiru, pero Haruka se negó

-No, la última vez que lo intentamos, el profesor Tomoe y aun Clow les dieron poderes a Ciprin y Petirol para que nos vencieran- dice Haruka, todos se fruncen y se sientan de nuevo, entonces Michiru voltea

-¿Y Hotaru?- preguntó Michiru al verl que no estaba y que Rinny comia tranquilamente

-Dijo que tenia algo que decirle a su papá, que ahorita venia- contesta Rinny comiendo algo de arroz, Haruka y Michiru se iban

-¿Escucharon lo que dijimos, Rinny?- preguntó Haruka, Rinny se negó

-Noup, estabamos conversando sobre los Three Lights, me gusta su nueva canción- contesta Rinny emocionada, las chicas voltean a verse de nuevo

-Esperemos a Hotaru, tal vez nos cuente algo- dice Clef, todos se regresan a sus lugares

-------------------------

Hotaru camina hacia la oficina del profesor Tomoe, Ciprin y Petirol estaban almorzando gratamente en el comedor de los maestros, asi que no había nadie que pudiera detenerla, estuvo a punto de tocar la perilla de la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de alguien

-Creo que mi papá está ocupado, volveré mas tarde- se dijo Hotaru pero luego reconoció la voz

-¿Darien?- se preguntó

-Vine en cuanto pude- dice Darien mirando al profesor Tomoe

-Gracias, principe, esto es importante, se que no debemos impartir información que pueda revolver las lineas del tiempo, y menos ahora que estan siendo manipuladas, pero esto es importante, y creo que necesita saberlo usted y nada mas, ninguna de las senshis, por su propio bien, deberían saber esto- dice el profesor Tomoe, Darien asiente

-De acuerdo, profesor, lo escucho- dice Darien, el profesor Tomoe mira hacia la ventana

-El dia de la llegada de Rinny a este tiempo….

-Cuando salvó a Lantis de aquellos Espers…-interrumpe Darien al profesor, Hotaru siente un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda, cuando voltea y siente la presencia de alguien acercándose

-¡Es Clow!- se dijo y corrió a esconderse debajo de uno de los escritorios de las gemelas

-Correcto, no fue casualidad su llegada en ese momento, alguien la calculó, Lantis, en la linea de tiempo alternada hubiese sido salvado por Sailor Moon y por Endimión, esto no se produjo, pero tu salvaste a Rinny, asi que no hubo mucho cambio en esa linea, a lo que voy es que cuando Rinny apareció en este mundo, cuando el portal se abrió, se produjo una segunda abertura 15 minutos despues…

-¡No es posible! ¿Hay alguien del futuro aquí?- preguntó Darien asombrado levantándose de la silla

-¿Hay alguien mas aquí?- se preguntó Hotaru sorprendida sin saber que hacer o que decir, Clow entró de improviso a la oficina

-Vienen detrás de Rinny, por Rinny, o tal vez no tengan nada que ver con Rinny, pero de todas maneras hay que localizarlo- contestó Clow entrando y como si supiera la conversación que estaba sucediendo adentro

-¡Ya no puedo escuchar! Será mejor que me vaya- dijo Hotaru saliendo del escritorio y cuando se puso en pie, se abrieron las puertas de la oficina del profesor y Darien aparecieron en el momento junto con Clow y el profesor Tomoe

-¿Hotaru?- pregunta el profesor Tomoe, Hotaru conserva la calma

-Estaba buscándote, a penas iba a llamarte por el comunicador para ver si noe stabas ocupado, ya veo que si, una disculpa, Darien, profesor Clow…- dice Hotaru haciendo una reverencia

-Hola Hotaru, ¿Cómo está Rinny?- pregunta Darien, Hotaru sonrie

-Muy bien, ya llamó la atención de muchos chicos del salón- rie Hotaru con complicidad, Darien se sonrie

-Veo que aquí tambien tendré problemas- dijo Darien suspirando

-No te preocupes, el que se acerque, lo matamos- dijo Lantis a espaldas de Hotaru

-¡Iaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¿Qué haces ahí?- gritó Hotaru presa de un espanto ante la atmosfera helada que produjo Lantis a su llegada

-Lo siento, no pretendí asustarte- dice Lantis sonriendo

-No, para nada, pretendias matarme!- gritó Hotaru avergonzada

-No- dice Lantis, Hotaru se sintió muy roja de su rostro, asi que se ocultó abrazandose a Lantis

-Bueno, Darien, espero mantengas todo como te dije, y Clow y yo nos encargaremos de eso- dice el profesor Tomoe

-Gracias, intentaré vigilar y mantenerme constante, Lantis ayudará en eso- dice Darien, Lantis asiente, y Hotaru levanta su rostro

-¿En que?- pregunta Hotaru mirando al profesor Tomoe y a Clow

-Y Hotaru de paso, no podemos permitir que le informe a la princesa- dice Lantis mirando a Hotaru

-Yo… yo… yo…- comienza a decir Hotaru tartamudeando

-No te preocupes, no fue tu intención escuchar- dice el profesor Tomoe, Hotaru asintió aun mas apenada y roja de la vergüenza ocultandose de nuevo en Lantis

-Me retiro, Hotaru, mantenme informado si notas alguna anomalía- dice Darien caminando y retirándose, Hotaru siguió sin voltear

-Y a mi- dicen el profesor Tomoe y CLow a la vez

-No llegues tarde a Químicas, ya sabes que a Nadeshiko no le gusta- dice Clow al ver a Hotaru, luego se va y el profesor se encierra en su oficina

-Hotaru, ya, se han ido- dice Lantis, Hotaru lo voltea a ver

-Yo no quise…

-Descuida, todos lo supieron, pero quiero que comprendas que la seguridad de la princesa está por encima de tu amistad con ella, de hecho, pensaban decirte que ayudaras con su protección, ya que Rinny confia en ti y a ti no te dirá o hará algo para alejarse- dice Lantis, Hotaru asiente

-Si, comprendo- dice Hotaru, Lantis se inclina para besarla, Hotaru cierra los ojos pero Lantis desaparece

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacer eso?- se pregunta Hotaru molesta

----------------------

-De acuerdo chicos, les voy a dejar el trabajo de investigación, recuerden que tienen que hacer 100 encuestas y traerlas graficadas para el lunes, no olviden la conclusión y sobre todo, no olviden que es en parejas, el que no esté de acuerdo, puede apelar a precio de 10 puntos sobre examen- dice el profesor provocando que todos den quejas o murmullos por lo bajo

-No es justo, ¿Nos va a asignar? Ya ibamos a hacerlo con Rioko, pero yo queria estar con Hana, pero es que… ufa! No es justo! No es justo!- exclamaban algunos mientras el profesor metía los nombres dentro de un bote

-Bien, voy a pedir que pasen y tomen el papelito, lo voy a ir anotando en el pizarrón… de acuerdo, pasa, Kuzumi- dijo el profesor, y asi, uno a uno fueron pasando…

-¡Ire con Lucy Shidou, no está mal!- exclamó Lita mirando a Lucy quien sonrió

-Yo iré con Anais, espero no te moleste, Lita- dijo Paris al ver su nombre en el tablero

-Yo ire con Marina- dice Mina

-Y yo con Amy, ¡Genial!- exclama Raye

-Pero yo no haré todo, Raye- dice Amy de una vez

-¿y yo? ¿Y yo?- pregunta Serena ansiosa, el maestro voltea

-Pasa, Tsukino, te toca elegir- dice el maestro, Serena pasa y mete la mano al bote y saca un papelito, Mina al ver el papelito solo atina a decir

-Yuuji…- dice Mina, el maestro anotó el nombre en el pizarrón

-Bien, ya están todos anotados, ahora si, no quiero problemas, quiero esos trabajos, ya saben que es derecho al examen del periodo, el que no quiera, puede tener a bien decirmelo de una vez para poder cancelar su examen, me simplificarian las cosas con menos examenes por calificar- dice el maestro

-¿Cómo sabias que Yuuji era el compañero de Serena?- pregunta Raye a Mina

-Ay! ¿Qué no es obvio? Desde que volvimos a clases, Yuuji ha sido el compañero de Serena para todo!- exclamó Mina, todas se miraron

-En ciencias, cuando lo de la serpiente fue Yuuji, en matematicas, cuando lo del laboratorio, fue Yuuji, en comprensión de lectura, fue Yuuji, en todo ha sido Yuuji!- exclama Mina

-¿Eso es una coincidencia?- pregunta Lita

-No se tu, Lita, pero ya hemos visto en los ultimos capitulos que las coincidencias no existen- dice Amy, Lita asiente

-Esto es en verdad extraño- dice Raye

-A nosotras no nos cae Yuuji, para nada- dice Marina acercándose con Lucy y Anais

-Es cierto, desde que regresamos de las vacaciones de Navidad, Yuuji se ha portado diferente- dice Anais

-Un momento, en la clase del profesor Eagle, tambien en la tarea de parejas, Yuuji tocó con Serena, ¿Le preguntaste algo, Anais?- pregunta Amy, Anais negó, y Paris se estiró

-Yo opino que debemos preguntarle al maestro- dice Paris, todas asintieron mientras que Serena estaba con Yuuji

-Serena, nos tocó hacer la tarea juntos!- exclama Yuuji emocionado, Serena sonreia algo nerviosa mientras una gota de sudor le recorría la cabeza

-Si, Yuuji, asi parece- dice Serena, Yuuji entonces saca de su mochila una cajita

-¿Otra cajita?- pensó Serena preocupada

-Mira, lo vi en la tienda y no pude resistir el impulso de comprarlo, y quisiera que tu lo tuvieras- dice Yuuji sacando de la cajita una pulsera con un colguije en forma de conejo, muy lindo por cierto

-Es lindo Yuuji, pero creo que no puedo aceptarlo- dice Serena, Yuuji sonrie

-No te preocupes, es de amigos- dice Yuuji, Serena aun asi siente el deseo de rechazarlo, pero no se dio cuenta que Yuuji ya lo colocó en su muñeca

-Se te ve hermoso- dice Yuuji y se voltea, Serena ve el colguije en su muñeca y el profesor Eagle entró asi que no pudo continuar la conversación

---------------------------

Hotaru y Rinny venian saliendo, ya tocó la salida

-Mama Ikuko prometió hacerme un pay delicioso de limon, y no nos encargaron mucha tarea, asi que podré disfrutarlo, es mas, ¿Por qué no vienes a comer con nosotros?- pregunta Rinny, Hotaru se quedó pensando en si aceptar o no

-Pues, yo si tengo pendientes tareas por entregar, mañana hay que entregar lo del laboratorio de matemáticas y ni siquiera lo he empezado- dice Hotaru, Rinny asintió

-Si, algo asi escuché, oye, no te preocupes, estaré bien- dice Rinny de pronto encaminándose hacia su casa, Hotaru la mira irse hasta desaparecer

-No se si debi haber ido- se dice Hotaru al verla partir con alegría y comienza a regresar a su casa

--------------------

-Fue buena idea hacer las encuestas hoy mismo ¿Verdad Raye?- pregunta Amy a Raye quien asiente encantada mientras se cuelga del brazo de Nicolai

-Hoy es dia de ofertas, asi que seguramente habrá mucha gente y podremos terminar rápido y mas con Yue y Nicolai- dice Raye, Yue aparece de pronto detrás de Amy

-¿Para que me quieres?- pregunta Yue sorprendido, Raye le entrega 35 encuestas y a Nicolai otras 35

-Terminaremos rapido si lo hacemos asi- dice Raye sonriente, Nicolai mira a Raye

-¿Por qué me das 35 si deben ser 25- dice Nicolai molesto, Yue tambien las cuenta y Amy se sonrie divertida al ver a Raye

-Eso es obvio, Amy y yo haremos las 30 faltantes, ten Amy, 15- dice Raye y se van en el centro

-Chicas- dice Yue molesto, Nicolai se sonrie

-¡Cuando terminen nos vemos en el parque!- grita Raye desde lejos, Nicolai y Yue se encogen de hombros

--------------------

Mina y Lita iban caminando juntas, de regreso a la escuela, harían lo de las encuestas mas tarde, ahora tenian trabajo de Matemáticas pendiente tambien

-¿Crees que Touya quiera ayudarnos?- pregunto Lita a Mina

-Ojala, o podriamos ir con Zagato, no creo que a Esmeralda le moleste- dice Mina, Lita se queda pensativa

-O si tan solo Lantis estuviera ahí tambien- dice Lita pensando, pero entonces Mina ve que Hotaru viene caminando hacia ellas

-¡Mira, Es Hotaru!- exclamó Mina, Lita y Mina se detuvieron y le sonrieron

-¡Hola HOtaru! ¿Vas a tu casa?- preguntó Lita, Hotaru se sorprendió, iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no las habia visto

-Si, no las vi chicas perdonenme- dice Hotaru algo apenada, cuando de pronto, las tres brincan hacia atrás, un joven había caido frente a ellas con una espada cortando buena parte del pavimento

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Lita, el joven levantó su rostro, lo tenia cubierto por alguna clase de capucha o mascara

-¡Ustedes! ¡Pagarán lo que han hecho!- exclamó el joven y volvio a arremeter con su espada hacia las 3 chicas quienes volvieron a brincar separándose

-Creo que estás algo mal de la cabeza, muchacho- le dijo Mina, pero el joven las señaló

-Ustedes pagarán lo que han hecho, senshis falsas- dijo el joven y las tres se miraron

-¿Falsas? ¡Te demostraremos lo que es ser falso!- exclamó Mina a Lita

-¡Angel del Amor, Angel de Venus!-

-Angel del trueno, Angel de Júpiter!

-No, esperen ¡puede ser una trampa!- exclamó Hotaru, pero las dos se transformaron y el chico desenvainó ahora las dos espadas

-No me engañarán con ese truco, pseudo-senshis, ¡Shadow Blade!- gritó el tipo golpeando con fuerza a Sailor Venus y a Sailor Júpiter

-¿No nos vas a ayudar?- pregunta Sailor Júpiter levantándose

-Yo… ¡Angel de la..- comienza a decir Hotaru, pero el tipo toma unas estrellas ninja en sus manos

-¡Ninja Dark Star!- gritó el joven y una lluvia de estrellas pequeñas se dirigieron hacia Hotaru cuando una de ellas se clavó en la mano de Hotaru obligándola a soltar la pluma

-Ay! ¡Me duele!- gritó Hotaru mirando como su mano sangraba, cuando escuchó por medio del Sailor Device que parecía reloj en su mano

-¡Hay Espers En El Centro! ¡Necesitamos Refuerzos! ¡Son demasiados!- se escuchó la voz de Sailor Mars por el device

-Nosotras tenemos nuestra propia batalla!- respondió Sailor Venus

-¡Trueno de Júpiter!- gritó Sailor Júpiter hacia el chico que levantó ambas espadas y absorbio el trueno

-¡Cadenas de Amor de Venus!- gritó Sailor Venus y enredó las espadas en sus cadenas y empezaron a jalar

-¡Death Flying Slash!- gritó aquel chico y desplegando un par de alas negras en su espalda sacudiendolas con fuerza, miles de plumas de sus alas se soltaron y fueron hacia las chicas…

-¡Rose Blade Of Jupiter!- gritó Jupiter Knight provocando que con su lluvia de petalos de rosa todas las plumas fueran defendidas

-¡Oye tu! ¡Metiendote con niñas! ¡Ahora veras! ¡Dragon de Sedna!- gritó Sedna Knight que venia junto con Sailor Sedna

-Me las pagarán- dijo el chico y desapareció

-¡Ay!- dijo Hotaru cayendo al suelo muy lastimada por las estrellas

-Hotaru, necesitas ayuda- dijo Sailor Sedna

-¡Hey! ¿Alguien por ahí? ¡Hay Espers atacando el acuario! ¡Rapido! ¡Ocupamos ayuda!- gritó la voz de Sailor Uranus

-Chicos, dos Espers estan atacando el museo, hay niños!- gritó Sailor Eris, todos se miraron

-Sailor Júpiter, vamos a cubrir a Sailor Mars- dice Paris, Júpiter asiente

-Yo ire a ayudar al museo- dice Sedna, Sedna Knight asiente

-Yo iré a apoyar a Sailor Uranus, Touya debe estar ahí- dice Sailor Venus

-Hotaru, ve a que te revisen tus heridas- dijo Sedna Knight en tono amable, Hotaru quedó en el suelo unos momentos y asintió

-No se preocupen por mi, vayan- dijo Hotaru y todos se teletransportaron dejando a Hotaru llorosa y herida en el suelo de una acera, pronto, se quedó inconciente a causa del veneno que iba penetrando en su cuerpo por las estrellas que la habian penetrado en su interior.

--------------

Raye iba caminando

-Bien, me falta una encuesta mas.. disculpe señor, ¿Le molestaria contestar algunas preguntas?- pregunto Raye a un señor que tenia su rostro dentro de un periodico, cuando el hombre volteó, sus ojos no tenian luz o vida

-Un Esper- se dijo Raye sorprendida, intentó hacerse hacia atrás y huir antes que poner a las personas en peligros

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¿Qué te pasa?- gritó un niño, Raye volteó en seguida, la dueña de un negocio de venta de verduras estaba con los ojos vacíos, sin vida, era obvio que ese Esper había robado su memoria, el Esper atacó entonces al niño olvidándose de Raye extrayendo del pequeño la misma estrella de 4 puntas que habia visto antes Michiru

-¡Hey! ¡Y lo haces frente a mi!- gritó Raye, al ver que no habia nadie, el Esper entonces volteó a atacarla para extraerle tambien su memoria pero Raye no se dejó sino que brincó varias veces

-¿Qué? ¿no te conformas con dos?- gritó Raye huyendo cuando tropezó con Nicolai

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Nicolai alterado, Raye miró frente a el y vio a un Esper

-¿Tu tambien?- preguntó Raye, Nicolai miro al Esper que perseguía a Raye

-Tambien tienes compañía- dijo Nicolai

-¡Hola!- dijo Amy temerosa tambien perseguida por un Esper

-Hey!- gritó Yue huyendo volando de otro Esper, al encontrarse los cuatro, no se dieron cuenta de que…

-¡Creo que estamos rodeados!- exclamó Raye mirándo a su alrededor a los 4 Espers

-No te creo- contestó Nicolai sarcásticamente, cuando de pronto aparecieron otros 4 que rodearon de nueva cuenta a nuestros amigos

-¡Senshis! ¡Hay Espers En El Centro! ¡Necesitamos Refuerzos! ¡Son demasiados!- grita Raye, pero no obtiene respuesta

-Transformación pues, esto va a ser una buena batalla- grita Nicolai, todos extienden sus plumas

---------------------

-Son demasiados, y no nos han dado una buena clave para vencerlos- exclamó Venus Knight huyendo de unos Espers

-Nuestros poderes se estan quedando cortos contra ellos- dijo Sailor Neptune

-Eso es obvio- contestó Sailor Uranus

-¿Qué haremos? Necesitamos sacar a la gente- dijo Neptune Knight

-Usemos los ataques dobles- sugirió Uranus Knight

-¡Me parece la mejor idea que has tenido hasta ahora!- grita Sailor Uranus tomándolo de las manos para atacar

-¡Si, ataques dobles!- grita Sailor Venus llegando rapidamente y abrazandose a Venus Knight

-Te tardaste mucho- dice Touya

-Tuvimos un problema con el cual lidiar, no te apures, ya estoy aquí- contesta Sailor Venus tomando las manos de Touya

-¡Double Ballade of Venus!- gritan la pareja de Venus

-¡Double Symphony of Neptune!- grita la pareja Neptuno

-¡Double Minuet Of Uranus!- grita la pareja Uranus, los tres ataques golpearon a 3 de los 6 Espers presentes destruyendolos claramente

-¡Eso fue bueno!- exclaman todos, pero los 3 Espers restantes capturan a las 3 senshis, mas solo uno de los Espers empieza a atacar a Sailor Venus

-¡no de nuevo!- gritó Sailor Venus intentando zafarse del Esper, mientras que Michiru y Haruka solo eran apresadas

-¡Estrellas de Amor e Venus!- gritó Venus Knight para zafar a su novia, pero fue inútil

-¡Agh! ¡Dragon de Amor de Venus!- gritó Venus Knight

-¡Dragon de Viento!-

-¡Dragon de Agua!- gritaron los 3 caballeros pero era tal su deseo por vencer que los 3 dragones crecieron en tamaño, se unieron generando un solo dragón que impactó a los 3 Esper restantes destruyendolos totalmente, los 3 caballeros cayeron al suelo agotados

-¡Clef!- exclamó Michiru, Haruka corrió hasta Miwa y Mina llorosa hasta Touya

-Debemos apoyar, hubo mas llamadas de refuerzos- dijo Touya entrecerrando los ojos

-Estas bien- dijo Miwa antes de quedar inconciente

-Michi…- dijo Clef antes de cerrar los ojos y quedar tambien inconciente

-¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! ¡Planet Teleport!- dijeron las 3 senshis teletransportando a sus heridos

-----------------------

-Usemos ataques dobles- dijo Nicolai tomando a Sailor MArs de las manos

-Hecho- dice Mercury Knight

-¡Doble Serenata de Mercurio!- gritaron la pareja Mercurio

-¡Doble Sonata de Marte!- gritaron la pareja de Marte, ambos ataques impactaron a los Espers, pero de nueva cuenta, de los Espers restantes apresaron a Raye y a Amy intentando robar sus memorias

-¡No! ¡No!- gritaban desesperadas

-¡Dejenlas!- gritó Mars Knight fastidiado

-¡Tengo una idea! ¡Dejame atacar primero, despues usa tu atauqe mas fuerte! ¡Ventisca de Mercurio!- gritó Mercury Knight y provocó que los Espers fueran reducidos a una temperatura gélida

-¡Erupcion Volcánica!- grita Mars Knight y de nueva cuenta son derretido el hielo a su alrededor, pero el calor fue intenso

-¡Dragon de Hielo de Mercurio!- gritó Mercury Knight provocando otra vez frio

-¡Dragon de Fuego de Marte!- gritó Mars Knight provocando ahora calor

-¡Avalancha Platina!- gritó Mercury Knight de nueva cuenta provocando frío

-¡Estrellas de Marte!- gritó Mars Knight, la consecuencia de los 6 ataques cambiantes de temperatura una y otra vez provocaron que los Espers se secaran y se hicieran polvo, Nicolai quedó sorprendido pero logró rescatar a Sailor Mars

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Nicolai, Raye lo miró y luego sonrió

-Gracias- dijo Raye antes de cerrar los ojos

-Recordaste lo que te dije, Yue, son reptiles- dijo Amy tocando las mejillas de Yue

-Amy, estarás bien- dice Yue pero Amy vuelve a cerrar los ojos, Yue la deja descansando, toma las 2 memorias del suelo y las mira de cerca

Ambas memorias produjeron un solo recuerdo, acababa de fallecer el esposo de la señora y ahora tenian que mantener el negocio de las verduras entre los dos, el niño iba a la escuela, pero saliendo ayudaba gratamente a su madre, pero las ventas han ido bajando, no había forma de mantener el negocio en pie, habia riesgo de cierre, ambos estaban muy angustiados, pero aun asi, la madre siempre tenia una sonrisa para su hijo, y su hijo siempre ayudaba a su madre, sin importar que, Yue camina hasta donde estaban el niño y la mujer y les devuelve sus Memorias, Yue entonces se sonrie y los deja ahí

-Vamonos, Nicolai, Planet TEleport- dice Yue y los 4 se teletransportan

----------------------

Hotaru abre los ojos, iba en brazos de Lantis surcando el cielo

-Lantis- murmura Hotaru, Lantis llego a la terraza de la habitación de Hotaru y entraron, la depositó con suavidad en su cama, luego, tocó las mejillas de Hotaru, su frente, y sus brazos

-Estás envenenada- dice Lantis despues de esto, Hotaru estaba ruborizada, Rinny entró de improviso

-¿Envenenada?- preguntó Hotaru sorprendida, Lantis asintió y la recostó en la cama, mientras el se puso como a investigar algo

-Hotaru!- exclama Rinny entrando

-Hola, Rinny- dice Hotaru sudado frío a consecuencia del veneno que corría por sus venas

-Hotaru, ¿Estas bien?- pregunta Rinny al verla en un estado enfermizo, con una sombra púrpura debajo de sus ojos

-No se va a morir- replicó Lantis encendiendo una vela, Rinny miró a Lantis molesta

-Siempre tan encantador, ay Hotaru, queria ir en tu ayuda, pero no me dejaron ir a ninguna batalla- dice Rinny molesta, Hotaru la miró

-¿Batalla?- pregunta Hotaru mientras Lantis parecía hacer calentar con una vela

-Si, hubo 3 alrededor de la ciudad, un museo, en el acuario y en el centro- contestó Rinny

-Lo dices como si fuera emocionante- contesta Hotaru jadeante

-No es eso, ustedes son mis amigas, aquí no corro peligro, queria ayudar- dice Rinny cuando Lantis voltea con una especie de daga calentada en la vela

-Hotaru, te va a doler- dice Lantis tomando su mano, Hotaru mira la daga aterrada

-¿Qué VAS A HACER?- grita Hotaru, pero Lantis provoca que unos lazos salgan de la cama y la sujeten con fuerza

-No tengo anestesia y no tengo tiempo de buscarla, Hotaru, escúchame bien lo que voy a decirte, esas estrellas estan dentro de ti y se estan disolviendo, son venenosas, pueden provocar tu muerte- dice Lantis, Hotaru lo mira aterrada

-¿Cómo sabes tu eso?- pregunta sintiendose mas mal ahora

-porque es el veneno de la Orquidea Negra que Tellum y Touya estan buscando, yo tengo el antídoto, pero debo extraer la semilla de la Orquidea de ti, y tienes 3- dice Lantis, Hotaru asiente asustada, Lantis inserta la daga en la piel de Hotaru y Hotaru grita a causa del dolor, pero Lantis ni se inmuta, Rinny no sabe que ahcer, solo mira a Hotaru no queriendo ver lo que Lantis hace

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- grita Hotaru mientras siente la daga caliente en su piel como buscando algo en su interior

-Ya casi- dice Lantis, pero Hotaru está sufriendo demasiado a causa de esta operación express

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritó Hotaru mientras mordía con fuerza un trozo de tela

-Aguanta, aguanta- suplicaba Rinny a Hotaru y finalmente Lantis retiró la daga y extrajo algo que dejó caer dentro de una vasija metálica

-Listo, mi amor, lo siento- dice Lantis y besó la herida de Hotaru, la herida se cerró como si nada hubiese pasado y Hotaru poco a poco se fue olvidando del dolor

-Lantis- dijo Hotaru bañada en sudor y jadeante, Lantis besó los labios de Hotaru y cayó inconciente en ese preciso momento

-Si tenias el poder para dejarla inconciente desde un principio, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¡malo!- gritó Rinny con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-No podía, tenia que saber que seguia viva antes de extraer la semilla, inconciente ella, el veneno corría mas rapido- dice Lantis inyectando en ese momento en el brazo de Hotaru el antídoto, Lantis sacó de la vasija metálica la estrella pequeña y la miró de cerca, vio que en su interior tenia la semilla de la Orquidea Negra

-Tengo que llevarle esto a Tellum y a Touya mañana para que lo vean- dice Lantis poniendose de pie dejando a Hotaru dormir

-¿Se va a quedar aquí?- pregunta Rinny asustada

-Claro, voy a lavarme las manos- dice Lantis al verselas machadas de sangre, de la sangre de la pobre Hotaru

-Claro, yo cuidare de ella- dice Rinny, Lantis se va y Rinny mira hacia la vasija con angustia

-No, no puede ser- se dijo a si misma y caminó hasta la vasija, miró a la puerta temerosa de que Lantis pudiese entrar, así que tomó un pañuelo y miró la estrella ninja muy de cerca, luego la dejó caer aterrada

-¡No puede ser! ¡Se vino detrás de mi!- exclamó Rinny asustada, se inclinó, levantó la estrella y la colocó en la vasija de nuevo, Rinny miró a Hotaru que ahora dormía inquietamente y los recuerdos se le agolparon en la mente, lloro calladamente unos instantes y finalmente se sentó junto a Hotaru de nuevo, Lantis regresó

-Tu tampoco vas a salir de aquí, Rinny, tienes prohibido ponerte en peligro- dice Lantis, Rinny le volteó la cara

-Otra vez con lo mismo- le dijo Rinny, pero Lantis no se inmutó sino que se sentó junto a la cama de Hotaru mientras con un paño húmedo le calmaba la fiebre.

-¿Se pondra bien?- preguntó Rinny

-Si, minutos mas tarde y hubiese muerto- contestó Lantis retirando los cabellos humedos del rostro de Hotaru

--------------------------

Yuuji y Serena estaban en el acuario, Setsuna, Clow y el profesor Tomoe iban caminando cerca, no se habian percatado de la presencia de Serena

-Mira Serena, ya hice mas de 80 encuestas, no te quedan tantas- dice Yuuji emocionado

-Pero Yuuji, no debiste, es un trabajo en equipo- dice Serena preocupada, Yuuji se sonrie

-Eso es lo que tu crees, mira Serena estaba pensando que tal vez tu y yo…- dice Yuuji acercándose peligrosamente a Serena, pero esta se hace para atrás

-Yuuji, yo tengo novio- le dijo Serena…

-¡Aaaaaaah!- gritó la gente del acuario, Serena volteó y vio aterrada como algunos Espers amenazaban a la gente

-¡Vamonos!- gritó Yuuji, pero Serena intentó correr a otra parte, mas Yuuji la tomó de la mano

-No! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Vamonos de aquí!- gritó Yuuji asustado, pero Serena no sabía que hacer

-¡Serena! ¡Cuidado!- gritó Yuuji, uno de los Espers estaba a punto de apresarla, pero Yuuji lo empujó y apresó a Yuuji

-¡Ah! ¡Serena! ¡Huye!- gritó Yuuji mientras era atacado por los Espers

-¡DEjenlo en paz!- gritó Serena, cuando…

-Grito mortal-

-Anillo Alternado-

-Clepsidra Nocturna-

-¡Sailor Pluto! ¡Kronos! ¡Kaos!- gritó Serena emocionada

Los tres ataques golpearon a los Espers pero el que tenia a Yuuji no lo soltó, pero Yuuji parecio contrariado por esta aparición

-DEjenlo ir, cosas feas!- gritó Kaos sacando su vara, Setsuna sacó la suya y el profesor Tomoe sacó una vara que hasta ahorano se habia visto

-¡Hemos de crear una paradoja!- exclamó Kronos, pero en ese momento 3 Espers mas aparecieron de la nada y apresaron a los 2 jueces y a Sailor Pluto

-¡Agh!- gritaron los jueces intentando zafarse, pero no podían lograrlo

-¡Serena! ¡Vete!- gritó Sailor Pluto conciente de su decisión, pero Serena tomó la pluma

-¡Cristal Angelical Lunar! ¡Transformación!- grita Serena y comienza su transformación de Sailor Moon, Yuuji quedó asombrado

-Entonces era cierto- se dijo Yuuji al verla transformandose

-¡No!- gritaron los jueces

-¡Ahora veran, cosas feas, como dijo el profesor Tomoe!...-

Pero los Espers arremetieron contra Sailor Moon

-¡NO!- gritó Yuuji, los Espers parecieron contrariados y no sabian que hacer, cuando Sailor Moon sacó su cetro

-¡Feather Moon Of Love!- gritó Sailor Moon al verlos contrariados, el ataque golpeo a 3 de los Espers destruyendolos por completo, los demas desaparecieron, Sailor Pluto, Kronos y Kaos cayeron al suelo

-¿Asi nada mas?- se dijo Kronos pensando

-¡Sailor Moon!- exclamó Yuuji al verla

-Yuuji, espero puedas guardar el secreto- dice Sailor Moon ruborizada

-No se de que secreto me hablas n.n- contestó Yuuji y se fue caminando, Sailor Moon sonrió

-Es un buen chico- dice Sailor Moon, Sailor Pluto corre hasta ella

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Sailor Pluto, SAilor Moon asiente

-No pensé que esto sucedería, creo que estamos bien, ni una baja n.n- contesta Sailor Moon feliz, pero Sailor Pluto baja la cabeza

-No lo creo así, princesa- dice Sailor Pluto, Sailor Moon queda asombrada

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Serena destransformándose

----------------

-¡Esto parece un hospital de campo de batalla!- exclamó Serena asustada al ver una habitación amplia de la casa del profesor Tomoe con varias camas donde descansaban Clef, Touya, Satoshi, Amy, y Raye, todos los demas estaban ahí asustados de lo que acababa de pasar

-Los Espers nos superan en poderes, ¿Qué haremos?- pregunta Yue espantado

-¿Y Hotaru? ¿Y Rinny?- preguntó Paris mirando para todas partes

-Hubo 3 ataques a la vez, museo, acuario, y parque central- dijo Esmeralda preocupada

-Cuatro si contamos ese chico misterioso que nos atacó esta tarde y dejó a Hotaru herida- dice Mina mirando a su alrededor, Kronos y Kaos entraron y Nemesis con Sailor Allegra

-¿Dónde está Hotaru?- pregunta el profesor Tomoe destransformandose, Lantis aparece

-Está descansando en su habitación, fue envenenada con la semilla de la Orquidea Negra- dice Lantis, todos miran a Touya

-¿Qué? ¡Pero es imposible! ¡No hemos podido aislar el veneno!- exclama Touya, Lantis asiente

-Hoy no- contesta siempre tranquilo

-Eso quiere decir…

-La semilla viene del futuro, al igual que el chico que la portaba, cuando atacó a las senshis las llamó pseudo-senshis- dice Lantis pensativo, Lita y Mina asienten

-Y peleaba duro, sus poderes nos superaban, pero pronto se pudo hacer algo- dice Lita

-Ahí está la segunda apertura del pasaje, este chico- dice Lantis

-Ok, asunto resuelto numero 1, ahora, vamos por el dos- dice Yue mirando a Clow y a Tomoe

-Si, les daremos una explicación que hemos logrado juntar gracias a las experiencias de todos…- dice Tomoe

-Ok, volveremos a empezar con la explicación del principio, el Pasaje del Tiempo está a cargo de mi, y de Sailor Pluto, la Dama del Tiempo, mas existen 7 llaves que pueden abrir la entrada al Pasaje, estas 7 llaves están bajo el resguardo de Sailor Pluto, de Kronos, de Nemesis, del Angel de la Muerte, de Rinny, las dos llaves que faltan una sabemos que la tiene el enemigo y la otra, no puede ser revelada aun, una de las 7 llaves está repetida en esta época- dice Kronos

-Hay 7 llaves, de las cuales 5 las tenemos nosotros, el enemigo el rey de los Espers creo yo tiene una, la otra no ha sido revelada, pero entonces de las 7 hay una de más, o sea, que hay 8 en total en esta epoca- dice Yue, Kronos asiente

-Ustedes han visto el Pasaje del Tiempo, los que han viajado por ahí, Rinny podría darnos mayor explicación, como ustedes saben, el Pasaje del Tiempo solo puede viajar quien tenga la llave y a su vez, mantener su destino siempre en mente, porque podrían terminar un tiempo y espacio diferente- dice Clow

-Quien viaje por el Pasaje del Tiempo puede modificar cualquiera de las 3 lineas, Pasado-Presente-Futuro, todas las modificaciones se harán en la linea de tiempo Alternativa, de esa forma, se crea una seguridad…

-Como un Respaldo de computadora, se modifican en la pc, pero se hace un Respaldo donde se mantiene el Original- dice Anais, Kaos asiente

-Si alguien quisiera manejar las 3 lineas ORIGINALES, deberia poseer sus cristales correspondientes, que son los 4 cristales que protegemos y cuidamos los jueces, que a su vez, están dentro del Portal del Silencio, el Portal del Silencio solo se puede abrir con una de las 7 llaves, la llave del Silencio, quien quiera hacer esto, tiene acceso a los 4 cristales obteniendo esta llave y hacer modificaciones- dice Kaos

-Pero hay un precio por manejar y manipular las 4 lineas del tiempo a la vez- dice Setsuna, todos voltean a verla

-Si, es verdad, el precio por hacer esto y por lo cual se mantiene alejados a los curiosos, es la pérdida total de la escencia de uno mismo, las memorias y los recuerdos- dice Kronos

-Por eso nuestro enemigo anda buscando Memorias y Recuerdos, porque a el solo le quedan pocos- dice el profesor Tomoe

-Y quien pierde la escencia de uno mismo, se convierte en Esper- contesta Michiru atinándole a la explicación

-exactamente, los Espers son o fueron criaturas que perdieron sus memorias…

-Pero ¿De que le sirve una memoria de un desconocido a nuestro enemigo?- pregunta Serena sorprendida

-de nada, no son de desconocidos, son de personas que lo recuerdan a el- dice Nemesis

-Como si viera fotografías para recordar- dice Yue

-Exacto, todas las personas que han sido atacadas es porque estan o tienen conexión con nuestro enemigo- dice Serena

-¿Por qué YO?- grita Mina de pronto recordando el ataque

-Ahora que lo mencionas, ni Michiru ni Haruka fueron forzadas a perder su memoria- dice Clef recuperandose, Michiru asiente

-Es cierto, Amy y Raye si- dice Yue recordando

-Pero nosotros no- dice Nicolai refiriendose a Yue

-O sea, tenemos a un Anciano que busca sus fotografías en la gente que conoce porque esta pagando el precio de ser Kronos?- pregunta Haruka en tono sarcástico

-Exacto- responden todos

-La pregunta es, ¿Cómo obtuvo nuestro anciano las 7 llaves para entrar por los 4 cristales?- pregunta Lucy pensativa

-No ocupaba las 7 llaves, solo la del Portal del Silencio, con esa tendría- dice Kaos

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- pregunta Mina

-Defendernos, recuerden sus armas, las transformaciones ya no son inestables, recuerdenlas, usen todo su esfuerzo, ya vimos que los Espers no son invencibles- dice Nemesis, todas asienten

-De acuerdo, reunión terminada, retirense a casa, a dormir, descansen, teletransportare a los heridos a sus casas, mañana amaneceran bien- dice Clow, todos asienten y comienzan el retiro, mientras Serena se queda pensando

-Hay 7 llaves, pero muchas puertas, un portal y cuatro cristales, y nuestro deber no es buscar nada?- pregunta Serena sorprendida

-Estará atacando a la gente de la cual ocupa recuerdos de el para no perderse a si mismo y convertirse en Esper- dijo Setsuna pensativa

---------------

Lantis entra al lugar donde están CLow, Tomoe, Nemesis y Zagato conversando sobre algo

-¿Qué pasa, Lantis?- pregunta Tomoe al verlo, Zagato se le queda mirando un buen

-Tuvieron error de cálculo, mis queridos Jueces- dice Lantis, todos se voltean a ver

-Hay 7 Llaves, ¿No?

1. La Llave de Kronos la tiene Kronos,

2. La Llave pequeña, la tiene la Pequeña Dama,

3. La Llave del Granate la tiene Sailor Pluto,

4. La Llave del Espacio, la tiene Kaos,

5. la Llave de la Vida, la tiene Nemesis,

6. La Llave de la Muerte, la tengo yo

7. La Llave del Silencio, la tiene la Dama del Silencio

-¿Qué?- se preguntan todos

-Si, la 7 la tiene Hotaru, acabo de darme cuenta de ello, por eso la atacaron, porque quieren la séptima llave- dice Lantis, todos se quedan asombrados

-¿La Llave del Silencio la tiene Sailor SAturn?- pregunta Kaos sorprendido

-Si, la Llave del Silencio, el Silence Glaive- contesta Lantis

-No puede ser… entonces hay 2 llaves repetidas de mas en este lugar- dice Kronos

-No necesariamente, uno de nosotros perdió su llave en el futuro, y la recuperó, de alguna manera, nuestro enemigo quedó de este lado, ahora, desea recuperar alguna de las llaves- dice Lantis

-Si supieramos quien es el enemigo podríamos actuar inmediatamente- dice Clow molesto

-Pudieramos saberlo de alguna forma- contestó una voz pequeñita, todos voltearon, era Sakura

-¿Y tu que sabes, enana?- preguntó Zagato en forma despectiva y cariñosa a la vez

-Si comparamos las memorias robadas y por robar y tratamos de sacar el analisis de con quien tienen todos una relación- dice Sakura, se voltean a ver

-Debe haber muchas coincidencias- se dice Nemesis pensativa

-Tal vez, pero podemos descartar- dice Sakura, todos asienten

-Habría mucho que hacer, enotonces- dijo Clow

-Alguien del futuro que tiene acceso a los invernaderos de Venus, y a una de las 7 llaves es quien ha venido- dice Lantis pensando

--------------

Fin del capitulo 06: Espero que se haya entendido todo, de todas maneras lo volveré a explicar en otro capitulo, esto de manejar lineas de tiempo es confuso u.u

Gueno, saluditos a rei-videl y a kira moon, n.n asi tambien a kristina-hime


	7. Conociendo Al Enemigo

Capitulo 07: Conociendo Al Enemigo

-Si supieramos quien es el enemigo podríamos actuar inmediatamente- dice Clow molesto

-Pudieramos saberlo de alguna forma- contestó una voz pequeñita, todos voltearon, era Sakura

-¿Y tu que sabes, enana?- preguntó Zagato en forma despectiva y cariñosa a la vez

-Si comparamos las memorias robadas y por robar y tratamos de sacar el analisis de con quien tienen todos una relación- dice Sakura, se voltean a ver

-Debe haber muchas coincidencias- se dice Nemesis pensativa

-Tal vez, pero podemos descartar- dice Sakura, todos asienten

-Habría mucho que hacer, enotonces- dijo Clow

-Alguien del futuro que tiene acceso a los invernaderos de Venus, y a una de las 7 llaves es quien ha venido- dice Lantis pensando

-Pero hay algo importante de eso, puede no ser la misma persona- contesta Nadeshiko

-Es verdad, quien abrió el Pasaje, quien creo a los Esper y quien roba memorias, puede no ser el mismo- dice Clow, Lantis asintió

-Pero quien abrió el pasaje tiene acceso a los invernaderos de Venus del futuro…- dice Lantis parándose de pronto y mirando de nuevo la estrella ninja de cerca

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta Clow

-Quiero ir al futuro- respondió Lantis

-Ni pensarlo, si abres el Pasaje del Tiempo, podrías ocasionar otra paradoja…

-Si los 4 cristales ya los manipularon, ya no tengo probabilidad de que me ocurra algo o de que yo ocasione otro movimiento…

-No es eso, Lantis, si el que tiene los cristales llega a ver tu entrada al Pasaje del Tiempo, podría dejarte atrapado en otra dimension- dijo Nadeshiko con seriedad

-Y no solo eso, si Hotaru se entera, te mata- contestó Zagato con sarcasmo

-Entonces, investigaré por mi propio lado- contesta Lantis saliendo de ahí volando

----------------------"

A la mañana siguiente, Viernes…

A la salida del colegio Juuban, Serena, Lita, Raye y Mina se encontraban compartiendo un bocadillo, como siempre, en su lugar favorito, solo que esta vez sin videojuegos, la vida real era mas emocionante que eso, o tal vez, mas peligrosa :s

-Esto realmente es preocupante, un enemigo que nos supera en poder y nosotros sin poder hacer nada, ¿Qué mas podemos esperar?- preguntó Raye

-Es algo diferente, suponemos, pero cada enemigo que nos ha aparecido siempre es mas fuerte que el anterior y siempre hemos logrado vencerlos- dice Lita, Mina se come un bocadillo y luego habla

-Me parece que… yum… saldremos vivos… yum… yum… de esta tambien- dijo Mina luego dandole un sorbo a su malteada

-Si Touya te ve comiendo así le vas a dar pie a que te moleste- dijo Raye mirándola comer

-Está ocupado con Tellum, desde que Lantis dijo lo de la semilla esa, estan mas puestos que nunca a descubrirlo, yum!- dice Mina dandole otra mordida a otra rosquilla

-Entonces estas deprimida- dice Lita, Mina se sonrie con la boca llena

-¡Claro que no! ¿Qué les hace pensar eso? ¡Hey! ¡Sirveme otra malteada!- exclamó Mina emocionada y sonriente

-No se, ¿Qué sera?- pregunta Raye ¬

-Serena, no has probado un solo pedazo de tu pastelillo, ¿no tienes hambre?- pregunta Lita, los ojos de todas se voltean hacia Serena

-Yo…- se dijo Serena pero luego entraron Lucy, Marina y Anais con el profesor Eagle Vision

-¡Profesor Vision!- exclamaron todas sorprendidas, el profesor se sentó con las chicas y todas se movieron para dar espacio

-¿Empezando el fin de semana?- pregunta Marina

-Ufa! Fue un dia difícil, examenes, examenes, y mas examenes- dice Lucy estirándose

-¿Y Anais?- pregunta Lita

-Pensé que ustedes sabían- contestó Marina

-Nosotras?- preguntan Lita, Mina y Raye a la vez

-Si, Anais salió del salón y se vio con Amy a la salida, pensamos que Anais se habría ido con Amy y que Amy estaría con ustedes- dice Lucy sorprendida

-Nosotras miramos a Amy con Anais pero luego se fueron las dos, creimos que Amy se había ido con ustedes!- exclamó Raye aun mas sorprendida que Lucy

-¿Les traigo algo para empezar?- preguntó el mesero al profesor Vision y a las middle

-Yo quiero una limonada- dice Lucy

-Yo quiero de Vainilla- dice Marina

-Y yo de lima-limon- contesta el profesor Vision

-Que raro, las dos se fueron juntas entonces- contesta Serena pensando

-¡Profesor Vision! Ahora que lo recuerdo, queríamos preguntarle algo- dice Mina dejando su dona sobre la mesa

-Diganme- dice el profesor Vision, Raye, Lita y Serena voltean a verse confundidas

-cuando usted hizo los equipos, ¿notó algo raro?- preguntó Mina, el profesor se queda pensando

-¿Los equipos para la prueba en el salón?- preguntó el profesor Vision, todas asienten

-Es que las chicas se empeñan en decir que algo raro está pasando ahí- dice Serena nerviosa

-Ahora que lo mencionan, sentí una aura extraña, pensé que tal vez sería algo malo presente, pero tan pronto como lo senti, asi mismo se fue- dice el profesor

-¿Fue en el momento justo de sacar la pareja para Serena?- preguntó Raye siendo mas directa

-Cuando salió Yuuji en la lista- añade Mina

-¡Ah!- exclamaron todos mirándose, Serena se ruborizó

-¡Si!- exclamó el profesor Vision muy sorprendido

-Yuuji sabe- murmuró Serena

-¿Qué sabe?- preguntaron todos mirándola

-Me miró transformandome- dijo Serena ruborizándose mas, las senshis se sorprendieron bastante, sabían lo que eso significaba

-¡Pero como pasó eso!- exclamaron todas

-En el museo, Yuuji y yo fuimos ahí para lo de las encuestas…-

-¿Darien sabe que Yuuji te está acosando?- pregunta Raye

-¡Raye! ¡No seas exagerada!- grita Serena enrojecida hasta la coronilla

-No lo sabe- terminan todas diciendo

-Es que no me parece extraño ni diferente, Yuuji ha estado con nosotros en el salón desde 1er grado, ¿Por qué ahorita debería ser diferente?- pregunta Serena sentándose

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?- pregunta Lucy sorprendida, Serena vuelve a sonrojarse y se pone de pie

-Yo…- comienza a decir Serena cuando Raye mira su muñeca

-¿Dónde está el brazalete que te regaló Darien en tu último cumpleaños?- preguntó Lita

-Mi brazalete?!- exclama Serena mirándose la muñeca, pero en su lugar ve la pulsera que Yuuji le regaló

-Perdiste el brazalete Serena!- exclama Raye, Serena mira la pulsera muy asustada

-Tengo que irme- dice Serena retirándose, todos se le quedan mirando muy confundidas

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntaron todas mirándose, Eagle frunció el ceño

-¿Les doy un consejo?- preguntó Vision mientras todas miraban a Serena irse a traves del frío hacia quien sabe donde

-No pierdan de vista a su princesa- dice Vision muy molesto poniéndose de pie

--------------------------

-Y entonces cuando le contesté que nunca habia probado sus pastelillos pues… ¡Ah!- exclamó Rinny de pronto sintiendo una punzada aguda en su pecho y soltando su vaso de refresco derramandolo sobre la mesa del restaurante, las outer se pusieron de pie rapidamente

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Michiru al verla ponerse pálida

-Yo…- dice Riny y siente su cuerpo mas liviano, pero luego se sonrie y se rie nerviosamente

-Perdonenme, creo que me perdí- dice Rinny haciendo :P

-Ay Rini!- exclaman todas empezando a limpiar, prontamente llega un mesero a limpiar

-Disculpenme, creo que me emocione con el relato- dice Riny riendose nerviosamente

-¡Hola! ¡disculpen la tardanza!- exclamó Hotaru entrando al restaurante, se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en una mesa

-¿Quieres pedir algo de comer?- preguntó Setsuna

-Si, me muero de hambre, ¿Qué pidieron ustedes?- preguntó Hotaru sentándose a la mesa.

-¿Has tenido noticias de Lantis, Hotaru?- preguntó Haruka, Hotaru se quedó pensativa

-La verdad no, anda muy aislado últimamente, desearía verlo aunque fuera de lejos- dice Hotaru suspirando, Haruka se sonrie

-¡Woah, Hotaru! Me gustaría tener ese don!- exclamó Rinny sorprendida, Hotaru entonces se volteó y es que un grupo de hombres arreglados elegantemente y con un aspecto de ser importantes hombres de negocios entraron al restaurante junto con Lantis y Zagato

-NO sabia que Lantis ya habia vuelto a los negocios- dijo Michiru mirando con interes a los hombres que llegaron y se dirigían hacia un lugar reservado lejos de las miradas curiosas de todos los demás, se metieron a un salón, pero esto no evitó que Haruka mirara a alguien en particular

-Lo mismo digo, mmm, ¿Quién es el tipo alto aquel?- preguntó Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Rinny voltearon a verlo, era un tipo alto de cabello largo con aspecto severo e incluso malvado, aunque su aura no era mas normal que la del resto de los comensales.

-No se, pero siento feo al verlo- dice Rinny regresando a su lugar

-Aunque me dirigiera una sola, una sonrisa, pero está ocupado, lo mejor sera no interrumpirle- dice Hotaru regresando tambien a sus asuntos, cuando de pronto llega un mesero con un tulipan violaceo casi negro

-Un obsequio del señor Kyoyama, señorita Tomoe- dice el mesero provocándole un sonrojo fuerte a Hotaru y una mirada de picardía a Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, Rinny se emociona

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! Esos si son hombres!- exclama Rinny llamando la atención de las mesas cercanas, Hotaru se rie nerviosamente

------

Serena miró su celular, quería llamar a Darien, pero algo se lo impedía

-¿Por qué me siento tan insegura ahora? ¿Qué me está pasando? ¡Amo a Darien!- exclamó Serena pero se sintió un poco aturdida y escondió su rostro en su almohada mientras lloraba calladamente, miró el retrato de Darien sobre su mesita de noche, pero lo tumbo contra el suelo para no verlo

-¡No puede pasarme ahora! ¡Tokio de Cristal depende de esto!- exclamó Serena pero luego se enderezó en su cama

-¿Y si solo lo hago por eso? ¿y si toda esta inseguridad es porque no amo a Darien realmente? ¡PERO QUE TONTERIAS DICES SERENA!- exclamó Serena golpeandose la cabeza con la mano

-¡tonta! ¡tonta! ¡tonta!- se decía a si misma, pero luego miró el celular de nuevo y lo dejó a un lado de la mesa y se recostó y se quedó dormida profundamente

------------------

Los hombres de negocio se sentaron a una mesa

-Hemos de cerrar nuestra exitosa alianza con Cephirot Corporation y Graude Fundation con un brindis, brindo por la vida larga y rica de nuestras dos compañías- dice el que parecía ser el mas importante de esa reunión, Zagato y Lantis levantaron tambien sus copas

-¡Salud!- exclamaron todos

Clinkc, CLank, clinkc, clank, clink, el sonido de las copas chocando

-Ejem ejem- alguien se aclara la garganta y todos voltean mirando con respeto, un hombre alto, de aspecto severo y cruel, el mismo que Haruka había notado estaba de pie con su copa en la mano y pedía silencio. Ya fuera por el poder que imponia este hombre o por su nivel de autoridad que todos guardaron silencio.

-Esta reunión es para celebrar la alianza de Cephirot y de Graude, pero yo quisiera brindar especialmente por la vida de mis primos, Zagato y Lantis Kyoyama, dueños y directores de Cephirot, sin ellos, nada de esto habría sido posible…- dice el hombre y de pronto de los pozos de ventilación comenzó a salir un gas imperceptible

-¡Cof Cof! ¡Cof CoF1

-¡Coff Coff

Coff!

-Coooooof!

-¿Que esta Cof Pasan Cof do?-

-Cof Cof COf!

Uno a uno, los miembros de esa "comida" empezaron a caer inconcientes sobre sus platos de comida, al suelo o sobre la mesa, Zagato se puso de pie y trató de llegar a la puerta pero cayó de rodillas, Lantis comenzo a ver doble

-Hotaru- murmuró Lantis cayendo al suelo inconciente.

-----------------

-¡Algo pasa!- exclamó Hotaru de pronto sintiendo un temblor recorrerle por el cuerpo

-¿Qué te pasa, hotaru?- preguntó Rinny

-¡Quedate aquí, Rinny!- exclamó Hotaru, Rinny miro sorprendida

-¡Pero puedo ayudar!- exclamó Rinny

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Haruka y Hotaru se puso de pie y corrió hasta la entrada a aquel lugar apartado y reservado, pero un mesero se le atravesó

-¡NO puede pasar, señorita Tomoe!- exclamó el mesero

-¡Si puedo!- gritó Hotaru queriendo forcejear con el mesero, Haruka, Setsuna y Rinny se pusieron de pie y corrieron tras ella

-¡Le digo que no… cof! Cof!- comenzó a toser, Hotaru entonces miro el suelo, una leve humareda y tomo una servilleta cubriendose la nariz y la boca, pronto las chicas siguieron su ejemplo y Rinny se metio a la cocina sin ser vista y tambien se cubrio boca y nariz, la gente del restaurante comenzo a caer inconciente y las memorias de todos salieron de sus bocas y flotaron por encima de ellas

-¡Un ser maligno! ¡Rapido! ¡Todas!- exclamó Michiru con su boca cubierta por el pañuelo

-¡Angel del Tiempo! ¡Angel de Pluton!

-¡Angel del Océano! ¡Angel de Neptuno!

-¡Angel del Viento! ¡Angel de Uranus!

-Angel de la Destrucción, Angel de Saturno! ¡TRANSFORMACION!- gritaron todas a la vez y la transformación se hizo presente, terminada la transformación, Sailor Pluto abrio la puerta del lugar reservado y miro a todos inconcientes, y a un tipo con una amplia gabardina color negra que tenia una mirada cruel y una sonrisa despiada adordanaba sus labios

-¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó Sailor Pluto, pero aquel tipo se acercó a las memorias de Zagato y de Lantis

-¡Violet Ribbon!- exclamó Sailor Saturn y de sus manos salieron 2 lazos púrpuras que se dirigieron mas rapido a aquellas preciadas estrellas y las recuperó antes que el ser maligno y perverso

-Vaya, pero si son las sailor senshi en persona- dijo aquel hombre volteando a verlas sonriente, las memorias las tomo Sailor Saturn y las mantuvo en su mano mientras en la otra sostenia el Silence Glaive

-Interesante reacción, Sailor Saturn, pero han cometido un error, ahora, toda la gente del restaurante es servidor mio- dice aquel hombre y en efecto, todos y cada uno de los comensales se pusieron de pie sin vida en sus ojos, incluyendo Zagato y Lantis

-Oh No!- exclamaron todas mirandose rodeadas por todos los Espers recien formados

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunta Sailor Neptune

-No puedo atacarle!- exclamó Sailor Saturn al ver que de todos los Esper, Lantis era quien la atacaba a ellal, los demas Esper atacaban a las demas, uno de ellos apresó a Sailor Uranus

-¡Sugar Lightnig Rush!- gritó Sailor Chibimoon y el rayo impacto al Esper obligandolo a soltar a Sailor Uranus

-¡Sailor Chibimoon!- exclamaron todas emocionadas

-¿Chibimoon?- pregunto aquel hombre sorprendido

-Les dije que puedo ayudar! ¡Pink Heart IcePowder!- gritó Sailor Chibimoon congelando a algunos Esper, pero Zagato atacaba a Setsuna y a Michiru sin darles tregua y Sailor Uranus se entretenia bastante golpeando a dos de los hombres de negocios, HOtaru mientras peleaba contra Lantis, mientras el maligno recogia algunas memorias y las echaba en su bolso, pero solo conservaba algunas pocas

-¡Lantis deshazte de esa Sailor Saturn!- ordeno el hombre malvado, Lantis acrecentó su ataque hacia Sailor Saturn

-¡Lantis, detente!- exclamó Sailor Saturn evadiendo golpes y patadas, pero la fuerza de los ataques iba aumentando de tamaño

-Ay! Zagato es bueno peleando!- exclamó Sailor Pluto bloqueando un puño con su vara

-Si, Esmeralda me dijo que… ah! Iaah! Que estudio artes marciales! ¡Aaaah!- exclamó Sailor Neptune mientras con el tridente de Nereida mantenia a Zagato a cierto limite, pero no se atrevia a golpearlo severamente

-¡Ya me cansaste, Zagato!- exclamó Sailor Uranus dándole tremendo patadón en pleno abdomen, Sailor Neptune se encogió de hombros y golpeo con el puño cerrado su rostro tirándolo al suelo

-No quería hacerlo- dice Sailor Neptune preocupada

-Lantis, deja de jugar con ella!!!!- dice el maligno, Lantis de pronto se detiene y toma a Sailor Saturn por el cuello levantandola sobre el suelo

-¡Lantis! ¡Agh!- exclamó Sailor Saturn

-¡Lantis! ¡Necesito las dos memorias que tiene Sailor Saturn!- gritó el hombre, Lantis entonces sonrio malignamente y miro a aquel hombre perverso

-Yo tambien- contestó Lantis, Zagato intentaba pararse y estuvo a punto de atacar a su hermano cuando este le lanzó su memoria clavándosela y penetrándole, mirando a Sailor Neptune y a Sailor Uranus sorprendido

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! ¡Me dolió!- gritó Zagato sintiendo los golpes de hace rato

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todos a la vez y Lantis tomó su memoria y se la guardó

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!- gritó el hombre histérico, la niebla en el lugar era demasiada ya, y aquel hombre evocó unas esferas de energia negras que impactarían a las senshis

-¡Silence Wall!- gritó Sailor Saturn cubriendolas con la barrera de energía, pero las esferas se impactaban una tras otra debilitando la barrera y a Sailor Saturn que la sostenía

-¡Moon Tiara Action!-

La Tiara de Sailor Moon impactó al hombre deteniendo momentáneamente sus esferas justo al momento que Sailor Saturn cae debilitada al suelo y la barrera se quiebra

-¡SAILOR MOON!- exclaman todas emocionadas

-Vaya, si es Sailor Moon- dijo el hombre

-Yo soy Sailor Moon…

-Creo que eso ya lo dijimos ¬¬- contestó el enemigo

-Y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna!- exclamó Sailor Moon mirando a su enemigo

-No tengo tiempo de batallar con ustedes, no se como Lantis y Zagato lograron sobrevivir, pero me las pagarán!- exclamó el hombre y desapareció de ahí envuelto en una neblina oscura, pronto, la niebla comenzó a dispersarse, y todo mundo recuperó sus memorias

-Será mejor que volvamos todo esto a la normalidad- dice Serena mirando a todos empezar a recuperarse

-Yo me encargo de eso- dice Lantis levantando su espada al aire, en un parpadeo, todo volvía a la normalidad.

-Esta reunión es para celebrar la alianza de Cephirot y de Graude, pero yo quisiera brindar especialmente por la vida de mis primos, Zagato y Lantis Kyoyama, dueños y directores de Cephirot, sin ellos, nada de esto habría sido posible…- dice el hombre puesto de pie

-Gracias, Rukairo- dicen Zagato y Lantis a la vez, el primo se sonrie y todos simplemente vuelven a chocar las copas

-------------------------------

-Esta batalla estuvo difícil- dice Setsuna mientras que Haruka y Michiru estan por subir al auto de Haruka

-Tenemos que contarle a Clow sobre esto- dijo Haruka, Michiru se subio y Setsuna se sube a su auto que estaba al lado de ellas

-¿Van a hacer algo por la noche?- preguntó Setsuna

-¿No van a salir?- preguntó Rinny sorprendida

-No, Clef me dijo que Paris, Touya, Yue, Miwa y Darien irian a ver el partido de Ráfaga y de Ascot, como siempre, Marina les consiguió lugares de primera fila, y a mi no me gusta el baseball- dice Michiru

-Vamos a pasar la tarde en el apartamento de Michiru viendo películas con Lita y Mina- responde Haruka

-Entonces me apunto, Clow está ocupado investigando en algo nuevo y anda como ido, ya saben que soy un cero a la izquierda cuando hace eso- contesta Setsuna algo molesta

-¿Vienes Hotaru?- pregunta Michiru

-No, no he terminado la tarea de Quimicas ni la de Historia, y voy a aprovechar hoy, Lantis estará ocupado con eso de la alianza de Graude y de Cephirot-

-¿No quieres que te llevemos, Hotaru?- preguntó Haruka, Hotaru negó sonriendo

-Voy a la biblioteca, esta cerca de aquí y caminar me hará bien un poco- dice Hotaru, las dos se sonrien y Rinny entonces mira a Setsuna

-Yo si me voy contigo, Setsuna, quiero ir a cenar con Mama Ikuko, ¡Hara rollos…

-¡Pero si acabas de comer!- exclama Setsuna

-Si, pero una batalla siempre abre el apetito- respondió Rinny :P y sube al auto sin inmutarse, Hotaru sonrie y se despide de las dos

-mmm, supongo que Lantis no habrá terminado su reunión aun, está bien, después lo llamaré, ahora, a investigar eso de Alfred yo no se que, ¡Pero que tareas tan extrañas pone Nadeshiko!- exclama Hotaru comenzando a caminar

------------------------------

-¿Qué te pasa, Darien?- preguntó Clef de pronto, Darien salio de sus pensamientos y miró a Clef que lo miraba fijamente igual que Touya y Yue permanecian O.o

-Nada chicos, porque?- preguntó Darien sorprendido

-Pues llevamos 5 minutos hablándote y no habias reaccionado hasta ahora- dice Touya un poco contrariado con una ceja levantada

-No me pasa nada, no se preocupen- contestó Darien y miro su celular, ni una sola llamada ese dia y ya eran mas de las 7 de la tarde, Serena no le habia llamado, y Darien ni siquiera le avisó del partido y aun asi, Serena no llamó

-Los Three Lights cantaran antes del partido- dice Clef mirando hacia delante

-¡Siempre los encontramos en todas partes!- exclama Miwa bastante molesto

-Creo que lo que deberíamos hacer por ahora es…-

-¡Y para abrir el partido de Baseball, ¡Con ustedes los Three Lights!... crowd getting excited

-No se como soportan a esos 3 idiotas- dice Touya muy molesto

-¿te molesta porque Mina tiene el cuarto tapizado con su imagen, no? Di que me equivoco y te pago la cena- dice Miwa, Touya lo golpea en pleno rostro

-¡Aich, aich, aich!- grita Miwa intentando aliviar el dolor

-No, no te equivocas- responde Clef sonriendo abiertamente

-¡Y haciendo dueto con los Three Lights! ¡La nueva revelación del año! ¡Saori Kido!- exclamó el presentador y una joven de cabellos largos color lilas aparece en el escenario junto los Three Lights, la multitud estalla en aplausos, gritos, silbidos y demás, Saori Kido era la nueva idol del momento.

-¿Quién es esa chica?- pregunta Darien, todos voltean a verla

-Es Saori Kido, la nueva idol, me dijeron en el instituto que es una niña rica que todo lo tiene, es la heredera del emporio comercial de Graude Fundation y es idol porque se aburrio de ser rica- dice Paris mirando por la ventana

-No se porque, pero tengo un mal presentimiento- dice Darien mirando a la chica cantando

---------------------

Fin del capitulo 07: bored, lo se XD , promete ponerse mejor, lo aseguro n.n


	8. Cartas Clow

Capitulo 08: Cartas Clow

-¡Y para abrir el partido de Baseball, ¡Con ustedes los Three Lights!... crowd getting excited

-No se como soportan a esos 3 idiotas- dice Touya muy molesto

-¿te molesta porque Mina tiene el cuarto tapizado con su imagen, no? Di que me equivoco y te pago la cena- dice Miwa, Touya lo golpea en pleno rostro

-¡Aich, aich, aich!- grita Miwa intentando aliviar el dolor

-No, no te equivocas- responde Clef sonriendo abiertamente

-¡Y haciendo dueto con los Three Lights! ¡La nueva revelación del año! ¡Saori Kido!- exclamó el presentador y una joven de cabellos largos color lilas aparece en el escenario junto los Three Lights, la multitud estalla en aplausos, gritos, silbidos y demás, Saori Kido era la nueva idol del momento.

-¿Quién es esa chica?- pregunta Darien, todos voltean a verla

-Es Saori Kido, la nueva idol, me dijeron en el instituto que es una niña rica que todo lo tiene, es la heredera del emporio comercial de Graude Fundation y es idol porque se aburrio de ser rica- dice Paris mirando por la ventana

-No se porque, pero tengo un mal presentimiento- dice Darien mirando a la chica cantando

-Niña rica que se aburrió de serlo y se volvió Idol, genial, es como si Hotaru o Michiru decidieran volverse idols por aburrirse de ser ricas- contesta Miwa, Clef se sonrie

-Podran aburrirse de ser ricas, pero creo que nunca se aburriran de ser senshi- contestó Touya sonriendo

-¿a ti te aburre ser rico, Clef?- preguntó Miwa, Clef negó

-Un poco, tenerlo todo al alcance de la mano sin tener que pagar por el, es desesperante, por ser rico, la mayoría de las marcas de prestigio me regalan sus cosas, pero esta bien, ser guardian me ha ayudado a no conformarme con lo tengo ni a pedir mas de lo que puedo tener- contesta Clef

-A parte, Michiru y tu, al ser millonarios…

-Michiru y yo lo perderemos todo en unos años, eso ya lo saben, después pasaremos a ser los protectores de Tokio de Cristal en el futuro, asi que lo que tenga o deje de tener aquí no me afecta- respondió Clef interrumpiendo a Miwa

-Bien dicho- contestó Touya

-¿y Amy? No la he visto- dijo Touya hacia Yue quien habia pasado todo el rato callado

-Ella y Anais estan con Clow y Nadeshiko, estan juntando las memorias de quienes fueron atacados para ver a quien tienen en comun, y como son las inteligentes, pues estan manejando a una computadora y pues, Amy me pidió tiempo- contestó Yue mirando al frente, Saori acababa de terminar su actuación cuando de pronto puso su mirada en los lugares donde estaban ellos y sonrió

-¡Oh! Pareciera que nos sonrió a nosotros- dice Miwa

-Si, pero no te hagas ilusiones- contestó Clef

----------------------------

Hotaru caminaba por los pasillos de la biblioteca, miraba los titulos de los libros

-Mmm, donde quedó, veamos, Biografías del Quinto Siglo, Biografías del mundo antiguo, ¡Aquí está!- exclamó Hotaru pero al querer tomar el libro, alguien mas lo tomó al mismo tiempo y la mano de Hotaru quedó debajo de la de otra persona

-Oh! Disculpe señorita- dice una voz dulce cálida y cordial, Hotaru volteo y miró a un hombre alto de aspecto gentil, Hotaru creía haberlo visto antes

-No, disculpeme usted- dice Hotaru queriendo apartar la mano

-Es extraño ver jovencitas buscando información en el area Administrativa, y por tu uniforme, deduzco que eres alumna del Instituto Mugen- dijo aquel hombre

-Asi es, es para una tarea…

-Oh! En ese caso te lo entrego, yo iba a leer por puro interes, pero el tuyo es una responsabilidad- dice el hombre y le entrega el libro con una sonrisa amplia, Hotaru se ruboriza

-Gracias…- dice Hotaru apenada

-De nada, con tu permiso- dice aquel hombre y se retira con porte elegante, Hotaru queda asombrada y sorprendida pero sobre todo ruborizada

------------------

-Esta película trata de un montón de zombies que quieren destruir a la raza humana…- dice Haruka leyendo la portada

-Los zombies son humanos muertos, genial- dice Lita riendose

-ya nada nos asusta, no después de lo que hemos luchado nosotras- dice Michiru mirando otras películas

-Aquí hay una de amor- dice Mina mirando la caja del DVD

-Se ve interesante, podemos ver esta- dice Setsuna entregando otra caja del DVD, todas observan mas y mas películas

-Oye, ¿y esta película?- pregunta Lita tomando una caja de DVD sin ninguna etiqueta, al abrir el disco, tampoco tenia nada escrito

-Mmm, que raro, normalmente tengo todo en orden- dijo Michiru mirando la caja de cerca

-Pues la ponemos, vemos cual es y la marcas- responde Haruka tomando el disco y poniendolo en la máquina del DVD

La televisión se enciende y se pone la pantalla negra

-Eso si es tétrico- dice Lita cuando de pronto, de la pantalla empieza a salir algun tipo de energía maligna

-¡TRANSFORMACION!- grita Setsuna

-¡Que bueno! ¡Me estaba aburriendo!- exclama Mina

-¡Angel de Trueno, Angel de Júpiter!

-¡Angel del Amor, Angel de Venus!

-¡Angel del Océano, Angel de Neptuno!

-Angel del Viento, Angel de Urano!

-Angel del Tiempo, Angel de Pluton!

-¡TRANSFORMACION!- exclaman todas, cada una es transformada y es cubierta por su transformación, cuando al termina, la energía las arrastra rapidamente hacia el interior del aparato televisivo

--------------------------

Zagato y Lantis salieron del restaurante

-Increible, Rukairo se va dejandonos solos con ese montón de arpías y cuervos volando sobre nuestro dinero- dice Zagato bastante molesto

-Para lo que les va a durar- dice Lantis sin cambiar la expresión siempre seria de su rostro

-¿vas a matarlos?- pregunta Zagato, Lantis niega

-Noup, ¿para que habría de matarlos? Prefiero que pierdan el dinero que tan malamente han ganado- dice Lantis y estan a punto de subir al vehiculo deportivo ultimo modelo de Zagato cuando Lantis mira al cielo suspirando

-¿Por qué estas tan enojado, Lantis?- pregunta Zagato, Lantis voltea a verlo

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunta Lantis sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro serio

-Cuando tu entras a un lugar, la atmosfera cambia completamente a gélida, fría y helada…

-Como lo es la muerte- dice Lantis subiendo al vehiculo

-Si, pero soy tu hermano, he vivido contigo toda nuestra vida, y no me puedes negar en este momento que estas muy enojado- dice Zagato, Lantis cierra el puño

-Estas en lo correcto, estoy muy enojado porque hay un idiota vagando por este mundo con unas estrellas ninja que cargan el veneno mas potente jamas conocido y quiso asesinar a mi novia, ¿no estarias tu tambien enojado?- pregunta Lantis, la expresión de su rostro sigue sin cambiar, pero Zagato se sonrie

-Si alguien le tocara un cabello a Esmeralda le cortaría la cabeza en dos con el hacha- dice Zagato, Lantis asiente

-Igual yo, en cuanto sepa quien fue el insolente que se atrevió a lastimar a mi mujer le haré pagar muy caro, la muerte será demasiado buena para el- dice Lantis mirando por la ventanilla

-¿No vas a llamar a Hotaru? Hoy nos salvó la vida- dice Zagato, Lantis se sonrió por primera vez en el transcurso de este capitulo

-Te la salvó a ti, yo la llamé, asi que en ese caso, te la salvé yo- dice Lantis

-Si, eso noté, ¿Cómo evitaste que la memoria te fuera robada?- pregunta Zagato mientras conducen por una calle algo transitada

-Noté que la atmosfera comenzaba a cambiar, y que el gas era inconciente y venenoso, ¿Puede alguien matar o al menos dañar al Juez de la Muerte? La única cosa que puede hacer eso en este mundo es el Silence Glaive, y la unica persona que puede manejar el Silence Glaive es Hotaru…

-Y yo- contesta Zagato riendo malévolamente, Lantis voltea a verlo

-Si, pero yo puedo matarte antes que vuelvas a tocar la Varita de Hotaru- dice Lantis mirando a Zagato quien se rie a carcajadas

------------------------------------

Serena se despertó asustada, ya eran las 9 de la noche

-Me quedé dormida, ay! No llamé a Darien- dice Serena y toma su celular cuando en ese momento suena con el tono de "Luz de Luna"

-¿Moshi Moshi?-

-Serena! ¿Cómo estas?

-Yuuji? ¿Qué pasa?

-Oh! ¿te desperté?

-No, ya me habia despertado, te puedo ayudar en algo?

-La verdad si, unos amigos y yo ibamos a ir al nuevo centro de Arcade que abrieron, como trae algunos juegos medio violentos, pues abren por la tarde y la noche, y a lo mejor te gustaria ir, estaran los viejos juegos tambien, pero los mas recientes, incluso está la versión aun no publicada de Sailor V Super Awesome Warrior- dice Yuuji, Serena se emociona

-¿En serio?- exclama Serena haciendo ojitos de sugoi

-Claro! ¿Paso por ti? Voy con algunos del salón- dice Yuuji, Serena asiente varias veces

-Ya estoy lista- dice Serena poniendose de pie

-¡NO tardo!- exclama Yuuji colgando

-¿Vas a salir, Serena?- pregunta Mama Ikuko subiendo las escaleras

-Si, saldré con unos amigos…

-Es viernes y saldrás con unos amigos? ¿Dónde está Darien?- preguntó Mama Ikuko, Serena se puso una chaqueta y bajó corriendo

-¡SERENA!- gritó Yuuji, Serena corrió hasta el y Yuuji la dejó subirse al convertible que traia y se sentó en el asiento

-¡Mira! Sin el techo es mejor, vuela el cabello- dice una de las chicas

-Nos vamos a divertir en grande- dice otra chica

-Si, eso veo- dice Serena sin sentir remordimientos

-----------------------

-Vamos a cenar, yo invito- dice Clef

-¡Esperaba que alguien dijera eso!- exclama Miwa sintiendose muy hambriento

-Sakura y mi mamá estan en casa de Hotaru revisando eso, entonces, no tengo prisa- dice Touya

-Yo voy tambien, AMy tambien esta por alla- dice Yue

-Yo quisiera llamar a Serena e invitarla a cenar, a lo mejor está enojada por que me vine sin avisar- dice Darien, Clef asiente

-Claro, llamala- dice Clef, DArien saca el celular y marca el atajo directo para llamar a Serena

-_Lo sentimos, el numero que usted se encuentra apagado o temporalmente fuera de servicio, le pedimos llamar mas tarde… lo sentimos, el numero que…_- decía una grabación

-¿Qué pasa, Darien?- pregunta Yue

-Está apagado su celular- dice Darien sorprendido

-Llamala a la casa, a lo mejor está furiosa- dice Miwa recibiendo otro golpe de Touya en la cabeza

-¡Aich, Aich, Aich!- exclamaba Miwa adolorido

-¡Hola! ¿Mama Ikuko? Habla Darien, ¿Cómo estan todos? n.n ¿Se encuentra Serena? ¿No? ¿Con quien:O, oh, nada de que preocuparse, es solo que la andaba buscando pero parece que apagó el celular, está bien, no hay problema, gusto en saludarla, adios- dice Darien, mientras se van acercando a ellos distintas personas

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Clef

-¡Hey! Los chicos que queriamos ver!- exclama AScot emocionado

-Oigan, se invitan la cena?- pregunta Ráfaga

-Eso acaba de decir Clef- dice Touya

-Si, vamonos a cenar- dice Clef sonriendo

-Y si nos apuntamos 3 mas?- pregunta una voz conocida de todos

-Los Three Lights cenando con los 3 jugadores estrella del equipo de baseball, con el violinista numero uno de Japon, la gente pensará que algo importante está pasando- dice Miwa mirandolos

-Conozco un restaurante tranquilo que nos pueden dar un lugar privado- dice Clef, todos asienten

-Genial, ¡Me muero de hambre!- exclama Yaten, Taiki como siempre serio permanece sin decir nada

-Ustedes con la gula, como siempre- dice Taiki cerrando los ojos

-Fue un buen juego, asi que me merezco un buen trozo de carne- dice Ráfaga

-Principe, ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunta Eagle Vision llamando la atención de todos, Darien acababa de colgar la llamada y los miro a todos un poco preocupado

-Es solo que…- dice Darien, todos esperan la explicación

---------------------

-Siempre quise estar dentro de la televisión, pero esto es una ridiculez- dijo Sailor Venus mirando a todas partes, estaban en un lugar con el suelo arido, como si se encontrasen en medio de un desierto

-El polvo parece muy real- dice Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus observa lo que Neptune hizo y piensa

-No hay viento, ni aire- dice Uranus mirando al "cielo"

-y todo se ve completamente igual- dice Sailor Júpiter mirando tambien a todas partes sin poder llegar a un resultado

-Granate Rojo- dijo Sailor Pluto, su granate no brillaba

-No puede ser!- exclamó Sailor Venus

-¡Espejo de Nereida!- exclamó Sailor Neptune, pero su espejo tampoco mostraba ningun reflejo

-Chicas, apartense- dice Sailor Venus y después -¡Cadenas de Amor de Venus!

-¿Qué?- se dijeron todas, no salió ninguna cadena

-¡Tierra Tiembla!- gritó Sailro Uranus de pronto sin aviso alguno y casi todas las chicas se apartaron del camino, pero no salió nada tampoco

-Eh? ¿hemos perdido nuestros poderes?- se preguntaron

-Obviamente, si estamos dentro de un dvd, ¿Qué poderes vamos a tener?- preguntó Sailor Pluto, cuando de pronto se vienen acercando un monton de zombies caminando

-Oigan, ¿y eso?- pregunta Sailor Venus

-¡Son Zombies!- exclama Sailor Júpiter

-Y creo que van a comernos- responde Sailor Neptune

-Ya se que película es y porque estamos en el desierto, vamonos de aquí!- exclama Sailor Uranus

-Si es la película que tu dices, da igual a donde corramos!- exclama Sailor Pluto

---------------------

-¿se fue con unos amigos a jugar arcade a las 9 de la noche?- preguntó Clef sorprendido de la respuesta de Darien

-Ay! Yo se en donde!- exclamó Paris, todos voltearon a verlo

-Gueno, es que yo decia- contestó Paris avergonzado

-No, si ella quiso irse, pues, tuvo todo el derecho, yo me vine al partido y no le avisé- dice Darien sonriendo como si nada pasara, Eagle entonces se quedó pensando

-Endimion, ¿Se fue con algunas de las chicas?- preguntó Eagle, Darien negó

-No, que se fue con unos de su salón, con Yuuji y con…

-Yuuji… Ascot, preparate, le avisas a Caldina que te quiero inscrito en el Instituto Jubaan para el lunes- dice Eagle, todos se quedaron confundidos y mucho

-¿Qué le diga a Caldina que me cambie de Instituto en Febrero? ¿Sabes que va a decir?- pregunta Ascot histérico

-Si, y dile que yo lo ordené- responde Eagle, Ráfaga se sonrie

-¿Quién es Caldina?- pregunta Clef

-Caldina es la manager de nosotros 2, ella conoce nuestro secreto, por eso siempre tiene la forma de dejarnos salir cuando al resto del equipo no lo dejan- responde Ráfaga

-Pero no le gusta que le pongamos muchos caprichos- dice Ascot preocupado

--------------------------

Hotaru va caminando por la calle con su maleta y el libro que sacó de la biblioteca en la mano, cuando escucha pasos que se confunden con los suyos, asi que se detiene, los pasos se detienen una fracción de segundo antes, Hotaru voltea hacia atrás, ya estan por dar las 10 de la noche y no ve a nadie, el parque estaba ligeramente iluminado, pero aun asi, había zonas oscuras, siguió su camino y de nueva cuenta escuchó los pasos, asi que apresuró y los pasos detrás de ella tambien, pronto, en contra de su salud, Hotaru comenzó a correr hasta que de en frente le salieron dos tipos estorbándole el paso

-¿A dónde vas, preciosa?- preguntó uno de los tipos, Hotaru volteó para atrás para huir pero el que venía siguiendola le cortó el camino

-_Rayos, ahora solo me quedará una opción y darles una paliza con el Silence Glaive-_ pensó Hotaru temerosa y nerviosa, cuando uno de los tipos le arrebató la maleta

-¡Dame eso acá!- gritó el tipo prepotente

-¡Oiga! ¡Eso es mio!- gritó Hotaru, pero el otro tipo la tomó fuertemente del cuello y comenzó a olerle los cabellos

-Vaya, creo que nos vamos a divertir mucho- dice el que la tenía

-_lo siento mucho, usaré el Silence Glaive en defensa propia, o tal vez, llame a Dama 9- _se dijo Hotaru tocando en su bolsillo la pluma pero de pronto, uno de los tipos fue lanzado con fuerza contra un arbol

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron todos mirando a todas partes, el segundo tipo que tenia la bolsa de Hotaru de igual manera fue lanzado lejos de ahí y la maleta cayó al suelo con todos los libros y cuadernos esparcidos, el tercer tipo soltó a Hotaru y se alejó de ella

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó el tipo asustado, cuando un cuarto hombre alto salió de entre las sombras y tomó al tipo por el cuello

-Tu y tus compañeros, larguense de aquí, y no quiero volver a verlos molestando mujeres en mi parque- dijo aquel hombre, los 3 molestones salieron corriendo de ahí plenamente asustados, Hotaru volteó y miró a…

-Oh! Es usted- dice Hotaru al reconocer al tipo de la biblioteca

-Señorita, ¿se encuentra usted bien?- preguntó aquel tipo, Hotaru quedó de nuevo asombrada

-_Si Lantis presintió el peligro, no tarda en venir, y ahora que haré?- _se preguntó Hotaru, pero aquel hombre le sonrió

-No es muy adecuado que una señorita ande a estas horas de la noche sola, si gusta, la puedo acompañar- dice aquel hombre, Hotaru seguía sorprendida, negarse a esas alturas, sería algo raro para este hombre

-Gracias… pero creo que no sería muy correcto- respondió Hotaru nerviosa

-No se preocupe, no le haré daño mi nombre es Rukairo- dijo el hombre mostrándole a Hotaru su identificación

-Es que… yo…- dice Hotaru y aquel hombre levantó sus cosas

-No se preocupe, entiendo que esté nerviosa, pero le prometo que no le haré daño- insistía aquel hombre

-Está bien- terminó Hotaru por acceder, y comenzaron a caminar

---------------------

-¿Saben que? Mejor me voy a casa, no tengo hambre- dice Darien sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado, todos quedaron O.o, luego se da la vuelta y se va caminando.

-De acuerdo, en ese caso, mejor cenamos en otra ocasión, me parece lo mas correcto- dice Clef, todos asienten, los Three Lights se alejan del grupo algo desilusionados

-Nosotros tambien nos vamos entonces- dice Eagle Vision

-¿Ah si? ¿A dónde?- preguntó Ascot

-A hacer una investigación importante- responde Ráfaga al ver el sentimiento de Eagle Vision

-Voy a ir a buscar a Mina y a invitarla a cenar, mejor, llevo rato sin ella- dice Touya, Paris, Clef, Yue y Miwa asienten

-Dijeron que verian películas en casa de Lita, no?- pregunta Paris, empiezan el camino

-Me siento algo raro después de lo que pasó, no es normal que la princesa se porte asi- responde Touya al silencio en el que todos se preguntaban que estaba ocurriendo

-No, es muy extraño, quiza deberiamos decirle a las chicas, que ellas averiguen que pasa- dice Miwa

-Nunca habia visto al principe tan triste antes, ni siquiera en el milenio pasado- dijo Clef, todos llegan entonces al apartamento cuando al tocar la puerta, Clef se hace para atrás

-¿Qué pasa, Clef?- pregunta Touya

-Hay algo maligno dentro- dice Clef y su transformación se hace presente, todos hacen lo mismo y empujan la puertan

-¿Dónde estan las chicas?- pregunta Paris mirando para todas partes

-Ahí- responde Miwa, todos voltean y en la televisión estan las chicas transformadas mirando a una manada de Zombies acercarse a ellas

-Esa es la mejor película de terror que he visto!- exclama Miwa aterrado

-¡Debemos sacarlas de ahí!- exclama Clef

-¿Cómo?- preguntan todos, Touya entonces sonrie

-Usemos el PLanet Teleport, es como dijo Nadeshiko, solo tendríamos que tener bien nuestro destino en mente- dice Touya

-¡Rapido que esos zombies se las van a comer!- exclamó Paris asustado, todos se tomaron de la mano

-¡Rapido! ¡Estan huyendo!- exclama Miwa, y cierran los ojos

-¡Planet Teleport!- exclamaron todos y fueron teletransportados dentro de la película de Res….

-------------------

-¡Esto no es posible!- exclamó Amy terminando de teclear a mil por hora, todos voltearon

-¿Qué pasa, Amy?- preguntó Anais, el profesor Tomoe, Clow y Nadeshiko se acercaron

-La mayoría de las memorias han tenido por personaje coincidente a Serena como Sailor Moon- dice Amy, todos se quedaron :S

-Bueno, considerando el tiempo que ha pasado como Senshi, Serena puede haber salvado a muchas gentes en Japon ya- dice Nadeshiko

-Eso no es todo, es Serena, o mas bien, Sailor Moon no es la única cosa en coindicencia en todas y cada una de las memorias, es extraño, pero no todos tienen en comun haber sido atacados por un enemigo, la memoria simplemente ve a Serena corriendo o haciendo alguna tontería, pero la mayoría tambien tiene en común a Yuuji- dice Anais

-Lo cual nos lleva a pensar que Yuuj…- comienza a decir Amy, pero luego se queda pensando

-Es que Yuuji siempre ha sido buen niño, nunca ha causado mas problemas que llegar tarde al instituto, es todo!- exclama Amy

-¡Las chicas! ¡Estan en peligro!- exclama Sakura de pronto

-¿Quiénes?- pregunta Clow

-Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, Júpiter y Venus- responde Sakura, todo mundo voltea a verse

-¿Y los guardianes?- pregunta Tomoe

-Van por ellas, se han teletransportado para ayudarlas- responde Sakura

-¡Dentro de un aura maligna! ¡Hay que sacarlos de ahí!- exclama Clow sacando de entre sus ropas la llave del Tiempo

-¿Vas a ir por ellos?- pregunta Nadeshiko

-Ven Sakura, te necesito con la carta Laberinto, para salir de ahí- dice Clow, Sakura asiente

-¡Transformación! ¡Sailor Allegra!- exclama SAkura y al instante queda transformada, Nadeshiko le da un beso en la frente

-Cuidate, princesa- le dice Nadeshiko, Sakura asiente

-Estaré bien, mama n.n- responde SAkura y Clow la toma entre sus brazos

-¡Vamonos!- exclama Clow y desaparecen en una nube de polvo

----------------

-¡Ah!- gritan las chicas corriendo cuando aparecen los guardianes

-¡Chicos! ¡Se tardaron mucho!- exclama Sailor Neptune

-¿Querian ver películas de terror?- pregunta el Guardian de Uranus

-¡Saquenos de aquí!- exclama Sailor Pluto huyendo

-¿Cómo?- se preguntan todos

-¡Pluto! ¡Sacanos por el pasaje!!- exclama alguien más, pero todos están corriendo

-¡Claro! Si no nos concentramos, terminaremos en otro lugar totalmente diferente!!!- grita Sailor Pluto corriendo cuando de pronto el cielo se abre mostrando figuras extrañas

-¿Qué es eso?- se preguntan todos, y Clow cae justo en medio de ellos con Sakura

-¡Te tardaste mucho! ¡Sacanos de aquí!- exclama Neptune knight

-¡Sailor Allegra! ¡Ahora!- exclama Clow, Sakura levanta su báculo y toma la carta en sus manos

-¡Carta Laberinto!- exclama Sailor Allegra y golpea la punta del báculo, inmediatamente se forma un gran laberinto bastante complicado

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntan todos

-¡Es Laberinto! ¡Vamos, tenemos que hallar la salida!- exclama Clow

-¿y no tienes una carta que se llame Salida?- pregunta Miwa fastidiado de correr

-Laberinto confundirá a esos zombies y nosotros ganaremos tiempo- dice Sakura corriendo

-¡La puerta de la salida!- exclaman todos al ver que en la punta de la puerta dice: EXIT

-¿Sabes ingles?- pregunta Paris a Touya

-Fingiré no haber oido eso, mocoso- responde Touya y todos se acercan a la puerta corriendo, cuando tratan de abrirla y…

-¡Esta cerrada! ¡Un Laberinto con la puerta cerrada!- grita Miwa desesperado

-Ya dejen de gritar, parecen niños chiquitos!- les grita Sailor Neptune

-No se tu, pero no me es muy atractivo ser cenado por Zombies, prefiero cenar…… te- responde Clef mirando a Sailor Neptune quien se ruboriza

-Es Escudo, estaba guardando la puerta para que ningun Zombie u alguna criatura inteligente pudiera abrirla- responde Sakura tomando el báculo

-¡Escudo! ¡regresa!- exclama Sakura y la puerta se abre

-¡Listos!- exclama Clow, todos al abrir la puerta ven un fuerte resplandor y…

-----------------

-Aquí es- dice Hotaru, Rukairo mira la casa y sonrie

-Eres una niña muy linda, Hotaru, me dio mucho gusto haberte conocido- responde Rukairo mirándola de una forma diferente

-Este… yo…- comienza a decir Hotaru preocupada

-Me gustaría conocerte mas, ¿y si me acompañas mañana a comer? es sábado, y no creo que tengas nada que hacer, podría pasar por ti y…

-Yo estoy ocupada mañana- dice Hotaru apenada e intentando entrar a su casa

-Espera, no quiero incomodarte, dime entonces, ¿Cuándo te gustaría salir conmigo?- pregunta Rukairo directamente

-¿Salir con usted? Disculpeme pero yo…

-No me hables de usted, llamame Rukairo, no señor, no soy muy grande para ti…- dice Rukairo intentando acercarse, pero Hotaru se hace hacia atrás

¿Qué pasa, niña linda?- pregunta Rukairo aun mas interesado

-¡Yo tengo novio!- exclama Hotaru de pronto muy enojada

-No te enojes, eso se puede arreglar- responde Rukairo

-Le pido por favor se retire, gracias por acompañarme, pero ya es hora de que nos despidamos- dice Hotaru con enojo

-No fue mi intención, creeme…- dice Rukairo a punto de darle un beso

-¡Rukairo!- exclama Lantis de pronto, Rukairo se hace hacia atrás y ve a Lantis

-¡Oh! Pero si es mi primo Lantis n.n ¡Hola, Lantis! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Rukairo como si nada hubiese pasado

-Eso mismo iba a preguntarte, ¿Estas bien, Hotaru?- pregunta Lantis, Hotaru asiente

-Si, Lantis- dice Hotaru apenada

-¿La conoces?- pregunta Rukairo confundido, Lantis desplegó sus alas negras y brincó hasta ponerse entre Rukairo y Hotaru dándole la espalda al portón de la casa de Hotaru (portal, reja, entrada principal), Hotaru se abrazó a Lantis atemorizada

-Claro que la conozco, tienes poco de haber llegado a la ciudad, por eso te perdono tu insolencia, Rukairo, pero a la próxima vez que te acerques a algo que es mío, te haré pagar caro, la fusión de las compañías no es asunto nuestro y tu lo sabes bien…- dice Lantis desenvainando sus dos espadas frente a una Hotaru horrorizada, Rukairo se sonrie malévolamente y desenvaina una vara extraña (muy parecida al báculo de Fye de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, solo que negro con la piedra roja)

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenías siguiendonos? ¿Desde la biblioteca?- pregunta Rukairo con una sonrisa cruel y despiadada, Hotaru entonces comenzó a sentirse mal y Rukairo a sonreir mas

-No puedo… no puedo resp…- comienza a decir Hotaru

-¡HOTARU!- exclama Lantis, pero Rukairo se interpone

-¿Qué harás? ¿morir junto a tu amada Hotaru?- pregunta Rukairo, Hotaru cae debilitada en los brazos de Lantis quien la sigue sosteniendo contra su pecho.

-¡No te preocupes por mi! ¡deshazte de el!- gritó Hotaru con un sollozo ahogado y una voz que parecía cambiar, Lantis comenzó a caminar un poco hacia atrás intimidado por la presencia de Rukairo

-¡No llames a la Dama! confía en mi- le pidió Lantis

-Tu decides, Lantis- dice Rukairo sonriendo aun mas, entonces, brincando con su báculo evocando un ataque a simple vista muy potente, intentó golpear a Lantis,

-¡Iaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Muere, Juez de la Muerte!- gritó Rukairo, Lantis brincó hacia atrás cayendo sobre su espalda y arrastrandose unos cuantos centímetros.

-¡ME DESHARE DE TI EN EL PRESENTE Y EN EL FUTURO NO ME ESTORBARAS!- gritó Rukairo

Pero al cruzar el límite de la propiedad de la familia Tomoe una intensa barrera de luz y magia estalló repeliendo a Rukairo y lanzándolo contra el suelo de la calle

-¿Qué… ¿Qué… ¡NO ES POSIBLE!- exclamó Rukairo, Lantis se enderezó un poco para verlo

-Intenta atravesar eso- dice Lantis, cuando en el momento aparece el Guardian de la Luna, Kaos, Nemesis y Sailor Earth por la puerta

-Somos demasiados para ti, Rukairo- le dice Zagato con la misma voz tétrica de Lantis (Eso nunca cambiará :P) Rukairo los miró enojadamente

-Les haré pagar todas y cada una de sus travesuras- les dijo Rukairo y desapareció

-¿Quién iba a pensar que su primo era el causante de todo esto?- preguntó Nemesis preocupada, Lantis miró a Hotaru inconciente, tomó una de sus plumas (feathers) y la colocó en la frente de Hotaru, un rayo de luz creció y Hotaru abrió los ojos

-¿Estas bien, Hotaru?- preguntó Lantis muy serio

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién era el?- preguntó Hotaru

-Llamemosle la Oveja Negra de la familia ven, vamos adentro- dice Lantis cargándola en sus brazos,

-¡Lantis! ¡Que bueno que llegaste!- exclama Esmeralda angustiada mientras Zagato levanta sus ojos

-Sentimos la presencia de algo maligno afuera, y resulta que tenias razón sobre Rukairo- dice Zagato, el profesor Tomoe se queda mirando

-Yo era la unica presencia maligna afuera de esta casa, y la única malignidad que puede entrar, sorbe Rukairo tenía razón, porque Rukairo quería destruir parte del futuro, y si el Juez de la Muerte lo hace batallar ahorita, me imagino que en el futuro, cuando tenga todo mi poder completo, seré un gran dolor de cabeza para Rukairo y para concretar sus planes- dice Lantis, Hotaru está confundida

-No entiendo- dice Hotaru mirando a su novio con los ojos suplicantes

-Esperemos a que lleguen los demás, ya he hecho una llamada de alerta- dice el profesor Tomoe, todos asienten

-Ven Hotaru, vamos al jardín- dice Lantis saliendo con Hotaru de un brazo, Hotaru sale con el pero lo siente extrañamente helado

--------------------------

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Hotaru a Lantis

-No, los estuve siguiendo y nunca fuiste para rechazarlo- dice Lantis dolido, Hotaru se sorprende

-¿Qué estas queriendo decir?- pregunta Hotaru, Lantis volteó a verla

-¿no te diste cuenta? ¡Te estuvo coqueteando todo el camino! aun, en la entrada de tu propia casa quiso darte un beso, si no me hubiese interpuesto…

-¡No lo hubiera hecho! ¡No me malinterpretes!- exclama Hotaru, Lantis seguía muy lastimado

-Debiste haber notado que habia algo extraño desde el momento en el que esos tipos te atacaron y el apareció de la nada y con fuerza los lanzó lejos de ti- dice Lantis, Hotaru se sorprendio bastante

-¡TU LO SABIAS Y NO ME AYUDASTE!- le grita Hotaru, Lantis se mordió el labio

-Se mas de lo que crees- responde Lantis

-¡No tienes idea del miedo que sentí, no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera sacar el Silence Glaive para protección! ¡Tenia miedo!- grita Hotaru sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágirmas

-Pero si eres capaz de llamar a Dama 9 cuando menos la necesitamos- responde Lantis sarcásticamente

-¿a que te refieres con que cuando menos la necesitamos?- pregunta Hotaru

-Tu dime, la senshi mas poderosa de todas, con el poder de destrucción aumentado a destruir un sistema solar completo, con una parte maligna dentro que no le interesa mas que la conquista y la venganza con el uso de una llave, entiendase Silence Glaive en este punto, capaz de manejar los 4 tiempos y entrar al Pasaje del Tiempo, ¿no crees que eres lo suficientemente atractiva para cualquier enemigo?- grita Lantis, pero Hotaru se queda callada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Disculpen que los interrumpa- dice Esmeralda con su vocecita tenue, Hotaru se voltea para que no la vea llorar y Lantis frunce los labios

-¿Qué quieres, Esmeralda?- pregunta Lantis groseramente, Esmeralda se da cuenta que interrumpió una discusión

-Todos han llegado y esperan ansiosos- dice Esmeralda, Lantis se pone de pie y entra de improviso golpeando la puerta, todos brincan dentro de la habitación, Esmeralda se queda de pie mirando a Hotaru quien está con la mirada baja llorando

-Hotaru, no llores, no lo vale- dice Esmeralda sentandose al lado de Hotaru

-Me gritó, me llamó infiel y no me ayudó cuando mas miedo sentí- dice Hotaru estallando en sollozos

-Hotaru, hay algo que tengo que decirte, tal vez no debería, pero Lantis como Angel de la Muerte, no debería sentir ningun temor- dice Esmeralda, Hotaru voltea a verla

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?- pregunta Hotaru

-Los Guardianes están conectados emocional y mentalmente a sus senshis, cuando las senshis sentimos temor, emoción, miedo, pánico, dolor, los guardianes son capaces de sentirlo tambien, y viceversa, a veces, el estar conectados a este nivel, atrofia nuestro comportamiento, ¿te imaginas el dolor que siente Zagato cada vez que a mi me duele el pecho y quedo virtualmente paralizada por unos momentos?- pregunta Esmeralda, Hotaru se le queda mirando un momento

-o te imaginas el miedo que siente Darien cada vez que Serena comete una tontería que pone en peligro su vida? ¿Lanzarse por Rinny al vacío cuando lo de Neherenia? ¿Sacrificar su vida por Tokio de Cristal en el futuro alternativo que ya no existe?- pregunta Esmeralda de nuevo, a Hotaru parece que algo le ha caido en su mente.

-Eso quiere decir que cada vez que yo…

-No digas el resto de la frase, pero asi es, el estaba asustado y no supo que hacer en el momento, para cuadno quiso reaccionar, alguien mas ya había tomado su lugar de Guardian, alguien mas ya te había salvado… obviamente, en ese momento, al ver a Rukairo y la fuerza que usó, Lantis se permitió llegar a muchas conclusiones e informarle a Zagato de lo que había visto- dice Esmeralda

-¡Esmeralda! ¡Hotaru! ¡Vengan en seguida!- exclama desde adentro la voz de Zagato.

-¡En seguida!- exclama Esmeralda, Hotaru se pone de pie

-Entiendo- dice Hotaru sonriendo, Esmeralda tambien sonrie

-Dile que lo amas- dice Esmeralda y entran los dos a la casa

----------------------

Fin del capitulo 08: n.n


	9. ¿Que está pasando?

Capitulo 09: Explicaciones

-¡Esmeralda! ¡Hotaru! ¡Vengan en seguida!- exclama desde adentro la voz de Zagato.

-¡En seguida!- exclama Esmeralda, Hotaru se pone de pie

-Entiendo- dice Hotaru sonriendo, Esmeralda tambien sonrie

-Dile que lo amas- dice Esmeralda y entran los dos a la casa

----------------------

Darien subió a su auto deportivo, sacó de su bolsillo una caja negra y la abrió, dentro estaba el anillo de compromiso que tenia 2 piedras, una en forma de luna creciente y en el centro otro diamante, lo miró largamente

-No, tengo que ir a buscarla, algo debió haber pasado- dice Darien y enciende el auto para ir en búsqueda de Serena

-------------------

-Aquí es- dijo Ráfaga; AScot y Eagle se bajaron del vehiculo deportivo de Ráfaga y miraron dentro de los Arcade, era un lugar realmente… ¿Cómo describirlo? oscuro, luces neón, ruidos demasiado sonoros de todos los Arcade en funcionamiento, asi como los DDR (Dance Revolution) en su apogeo, la cerveza fluyendo por todas las areas, los muchachos divirtiendose ¿Sanamente? parecía mas un antro con videojuegos que una sala de Arcade.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Esto es demasiado divertido!- exclamó Serena risueña con un vaso de ¡Cerveza! en la mano, Yuuji al lado de ella

-Serena, toma bien la pistola- le dijo Yuuji, pero Serena, ya demasiado borracha, no podía hacer caso de lo que sucedía

-Jajaja, se mueve todo- se dijo Serena, entonces Yuuji la ayudó

-Dejame te ayudo- dice Yuuji parándose detrás de Serena y rodeandola con los brazos para ayudarla a tomar la pistola, Serena se voltea a verla

-Yuuji- dijo Serena muy ruborizada (pero yo creo que era a causa de la cerveza)

-Tranquila…- dice Yuuji, pero entonces Yuuji se acerca demasiado rozando los labios de Serena con los suyos

-¡Serena!- exclamó Eagle, Yuuji los miró sorprendido y hasta molesto

-¿Y ustedes… ¡Oh! Profesor Eagle!- exclama Yuuji, Eagle se acercó a Serena con Ascot y Ráfaga

-¡Está bien ahogada!- exclamó Ascot

-¡Profesor Eagle! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- pregunta Serena, pero en ese momento cae desmayada en brazos de Ráfaga

-Yuuji, no te acerques de nuevo a Serena o verás- dice Eagle, Yuuji se molesto

-¿me lo dice como profesor?- pregunta Yuuji cruzandose de brazos

-Te lo digo como enemigo- responde Eagle frunciendo el ceño y mostrándole solo a Yuuji la piedra que transforma en guardian. Yuuji comprende y se hace hacia atrás, pero varios de los empleados del local se hacen presentes, los niños/adolescentes siguen jugando sin percatarse de nada

-El nivel de malicia del lugar aumento demasiado, Eagle- dice Ascot mirando a los empleados moverse hacia ellos

-¿Y tienes miedo?- pregunta Eagle

-Tengo pendiente por la princesa- dice Ascot mirandola inconciente en brazos de Ráfaga

-De acuerdo, son 15 contra 2 y medio, Ráfaga, no puedes pelear- dice Eagle haciendose algo para atrás, Yuuji sonrie

-Profesor, siempre he querido hacer esto- dice Yuuji manteniéndose en posición para atacar

-Y yo, Yuuji, y yo- responde Eagle

-Hay una muy marcada diferencia- dice Ascot

-¿Tienen miedo?- pregunta Yuuji sonriendo

-La diferencia es para ustedes, son 15, pero son debiles- responde Ascot

-¡Ataquen!- grita Yuuji

-¡Dragón de Ceres!- grita Ascot lanzando un poderoso dragón azul que se impacta contra algunos de los presentes, el resto de los clientes sigue jugando como si nada pasara

-¡Dragón de Sedna!- grita Eagle lanzando un poderoso dragón verde que intenta atacar directo a Yuuji

-¡Lo dudo, Eagle!- responde Yuuji brincando con agilidad

-¡EH?! ¿Cuándo aprendió eso…- pregunta Eagle pero se ve interrumpido ya que Yuuji lo golpea en pleno rostro con una rapidez asombrosa

-Hay cosas que el dinero puede comprar… para todo lo demás, existe Graude Fundation- responde Yuuji sonriendo malévolamente, de pronto, los 15 empleados del lugar se transforman en Espers

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Huyamos!- exclama Ascot, Eagle asiente

-Por primera vez, en una batalla, huyo, pero no por miedo, sino por proteger a la princesa- dice Eagle brincando hacia atrás

-Nos vemos el lunes, profesor- dice Yuuji sarcásticamente, Eagle, Ráfaga y Ascot brincan hacia atrás para caer dentro de un portal que se desvanece en cuanto ellos brincan, cuando el trío abandonó el lugar sin darse cuenta que Darien había visto todo desde un lugar para no ser visto, sus ojos brillaban de lágrimas contenidas

----------------------------

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunta Ráfaga al caer en una habitación

-En la casa del profesor Tomoe- responde Eagle, hay una cama, asi que Ráfaga deposita a la princesa

-¡Serena!- exclaman Amy y Anais entrando de pronto

-¡Eagle! ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunta Anais preocupada mirando a Eagle VIsion

-Nada, Anais, tuvimos una batalla, Serena se desmayó, fue todo- dice Eagle, Amy se acerca a Serena

-¿Y porque huele tanto a alcohol?- pregunta Amy, los 3 chicos voltean a verse

-Es un secreto- responde Eagle, pero Amy y Anais entendieron a la primera

-Que triste!- exclama Anais preocupada

------------------------------

-La cosa es la siguiente, se están multiplicando los ataques hacia nosotros, no tanto hacia el resto de la población, por una parte, eso está bien, no tenemos que proteger a la gente, por otra parte, Rukairo de alguna manera supo nuestras identidades y nos atacará directamente, y nunca isabremos por donde vendrán esos ataques- dice Clow mirándolos muy serios a todos

-La película estuvo terrorífica- dice Mina aun recordando

-Yo tengo una pregunta- dice Raye, todos se quedan callados

-Dime, Raye- dice Clow, todos se quedan mriando a Raye

-¿Por qué el principe y la princesa no están presentes? Es decir, aquí estamos todos, menos ellos dos- dice Raye

-¡Ay que preguntas haces, niña!- exclama Nadeshiko

-Serena acaba de sufrir un ataque, estuvimos ahí para defenderla a tiempo- dice Eagle, Amy y Anais cambian miradas

-y Darien?- pregunta Lita

-Despues del partido de Baseball se fue a su casa- responde Touya

-Es verdad, no sabemos que haya sido de el- dice Clef, los 3 Guardianes del Medio descansaron de no tener que mentir otra vez

-Rukairo se dio a conocer a si mismo, lo que no sabemos es porque y para que- dice Nadeshiko

-Porque si Lantis y Zagato son primos de ese pesado, ¿No lo matan de una vez? recuerdo muy bien que las dos espadas de Lantis y el Hacha de Zagato nos hicieron sufrir muchito- dice Nicolai con algo de resentimiento aun

-No podemos ir por Japón asesinando gente- dice Zagato mirandolo a los ojos

-Podríamos contratar de esos matones que matan por dolares- dice Paris pensativo

-Como Zagato dijo, no podemos ir matando gente, ahora que la alianza está hecha, Cephirot queda en desventaja en muchos aspectos, Graude gana mas de lo que dijo y si algo le pasa a Rukairo, las sospechas caerán sobre nosotros- dice Lantis, todos se voltean a ver

-¿Y no podemos comprar la policía? Clef, Michiru, Hotaru, y los Kyoyama tienen mucho dinero e influencias- insiste Nicolai

-Si alguien tiene ganas de matar a Rukairo no importando las consecuencias, soy yo- dice Lantis mirando de pronto a Hotaru quien se ruboriza y baja la mirada

-Pero eso no significa que tenga el poder o el derecho de hacerlo- dice Lantis devolviendo la atmosfera helada que siempre lo caracteriza

-¿Y que haremos con Yuuji?- pregunta Eagle, todos voltean a verse

-¿Qué tiene que ver Yuuji?- preguntan Amy, Mina, Raye y Lita a la vez

-Yuuji es un enemigo tambien, no sabemos en que momento se convirtió en tal, pero su malicia es grande- dice Ráfaga

-Nos metió en aprietos hace rato- dice Ascot

-¡YUUJI!- exclaman todas levantandose de pronto

-Si, y por su despedida, supongo irá a la escuela el lunes- dice Eagle, todos se voltean a ver

-AScot ya ha sido matriculado en el Instituto Jubaan y les hemos avisado a los Three Lights que estén siempre pendientes de las senshis, pero consideramos que Yuuji está ganando poder y muy rápido y que Rukairo se lo está dando- dice Ráfaga, el profesor Tomoe que habia estado callado se pone en pie

-Yue, Ráfaga, los dos entrarán como profesores el lunes, Yue cubrirá ciencias y Ráfaga será el de deportes, la temporada de baseball ya terminó y puedes trabajar en otra cosa- dice el profesor Tomoe

-¿Y nuestros maestros?- pregunta Amy preocupada

-La señorita Mizuki le darán unas vacaciones muy merecidas y al profesor Kawasa tendrá un ligero accidente, no se preocupen, lo importante aquí es la seguridad de la princesa- dice el profesor Tomoe

-De acuerdo chicos, ¿Alguien mas tiene un comentario?- pregunta Clow

-Si, el chico que nos atacó, no es Esper, no era Yuuji, ni Rukairo, ¿Quién era?- pregunta Mina

-Aun no lo sabemos, es obvio por lo que dijo Eagle sobre los empleados, que aún no conocemos a todos los enemigos, asi que cuidense, siempre traigan su pluma presente y no olviden, lo importante es la protección de Serenity y Tokio de Cristal- dice Clow, todos se ponen de pie para retirarse

-¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, no le digan nada a Rinny- dice el profesor Tomoe, empiezan a retirarse y Hotaru mira que Lantis ya se va, muy molesto

-¡Lantis! ¡Espera!- exclama Hotaru, pero Lantis se ha ido sin ponerle atención

-¿Todo bien, Hotaru?- pregunta el profesor Tomoe

-No- responde Hotaru secamente, el profesor sonrie y la abraza

-Todos tienen conflictos, dejalo pensar, dejalo ser, al rato te llamará- dice el profesor Tomoe, en eso, se oye un celular

-¿ya ves?- pregunta el profesor y se aleja para darle intimidad a su hija, pero Hotaru mira el celular

-Este es el celular de Lantis… ¿SAori Kido?- pregunta Hotaru al ver el identificador

-Moshi Moshi- contesta Hotaru

-¿Eh? ¿Quién es? ¡Ah! Debes ser la nueva secretaria de mi Lantis, dile por favor a mi niño que me llame en cuanto llegue a la casa- dice una voz de mujer y cuelga, Hotaru queda temblorosa

-¿Mi Lantis? ¿Mi niño?- se dice Hotaru asombrada guardando el celular.

--------------------------

Zagato y Esmeralda llegan al apartamento de Esmeralda y Paris

-Gracias por traerme, Zagato- dice Esmeralda sonriente, pero Zagato parece preocupado

-Esmeralda, no te lo habia podido decir, pero por favor, aléjate tambien en cuanto te sea posible de Saori Kido, ¿si?- pregunta Zagato, Esmeralda se le queda mirando

-¿Tambien es enemiga?- pregunta Esmeralda

-No, es una pesada, es una chica que lo tiene todo y no le importa pisotear a la demas gente por obtener mas- dice Zagato, Esmeralda voltea a verlo

-Entiendo… te noto aun preocupado, Zagato, y no creo que sea esa Saori- dice Esmeralda, Zagato se le queda mirando

-Esmeralda, estamos viviendo un presente alternativo, así no debía ser- dice Zagato, Esmeralda parece pensar un momento sobre lo que estaba Zagato diciendo

-¿Qué pasa en el Presente Normal?- pregunta Esmeralda

-En el Presente Normal peleamos contra una entidad desconocida, la sellamos y la enviamos a un lugar oscuro, al Portal del Silencio… en el futuro algo sucedió y esa entidad se liberó, de alguna forma extraña, obtuvo la llave y se liberó, Hotaru y Lantis despertaron a su máximo poder, ambos pelearon de una forma excepcional, y lograron, con la formación de las 12 estrellas debilitar al punto a esta entidad, Hotaru y Lantis usando su poder autodestructivo lograron destruir a este ente, fue una batalla magnifica, solamente que alguien resintió esto- dice Zagato

-¿Quién?- pregunta Esmeralda

-No te puedo dar mas detalles, Esmeralda, el viaje al futuro lo hice de incógnito, Clow me permitió viajar para obtener pistas, pero me envio al Presente Normal, después viajé al Futuro Normal, obviamente, si hay un Presente Alternativo, el Futuro tambien se vuelve Alternativo, pero a ese no me permitió viajar, porque ya es nuestro futuro ahorita- dice Zagato

-Pero ¿Quién cambio el tiempo?- pregunta Esmeralda

-El Ente Desconocido es Rukairo, en algun punto, entre su liberación del sello y su destrucción final, viajó al pasado y se buscó a si mismo, le pasó toda la información que sabía, asi mismo, buscó a su mano derecha, o sea a Yuuji y comenzó a darle información, aunque Yuuji no se la creía, poco a poco la fue creyendo, entonces, todo cambió; Rukairo se dio a conocer con nosotros, Rinny viajó del futuro acá huyendo de algo, que no se que es, porque es Rinny del futuro Alternativo, Rukairo cambio todo para evitar esa confrontación, y estoy casi seguro que atentará contra la vida de Hotaru y de Lantis de alguna manera, para que ellos dos no usen su poder combinado contra de el…

-Poder que aun no despierta en los del presente- dice Esmeralda

-ASi es, por eso, Rukairo tiene toda la confianza de darse a conocer, porque sabe que Hotaru y Lantis, quienes pueden sellarlo en el Portal del Silencio, no tienen el poder para hacerlo… aun- dice Zagato

-Pero el futuro llegará. y Lantis y Hotaru despertarán…

-No si consigue matarlos antes- dice Zagato

-¿Y como podrá hacer eso? Nadie puede matarlos a ellos dos- dice Esmeralda

-De alguna manera lo hará… no se como, pero lo hará- dice Zagato pensando

-¿Por qué buscar memorias?- pregunta Esmeralda

-Porque las está perdiendo, al hacer los viajes para ayudar a Yuuji y a Rukairo del presente, está perdiendo sus memorias, entonces, no sabrá que hacer si las pierde todas- dice Zagato

-¿Por qué no le diste esta información a todos?- pregunta Esmeralda preocupada

-Porque no puedo influir en la decisión de Lantis y de Hotaru- respondió Zagato con gravedad

----------------------------

Hotaru se va a su habitación y toma el teléfono, marca al número de la casa de Lantis

-Moshi Moshi?- pregunta Lantis en un tono muy molesto en la otra linea

-Lantis, soy yo- dice Hotaru muy avergonzada, Lantis suspira

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Lantis intentando sonar menos enojado

-Te amo- dice Hotaru quebrándosele la voz, Lantis se queda callado, puesto que las lágrimas recorren su rostro bañandolo, Hotaru llora aun mas al escuchar el silencio de Lantis

-Lantis, respondeme… por favor- lloraba Hotaru al otro lado de la linea, Lantis seguia callado

-Lantis, se que estas ahí, al menos dime "adios" o "ya no molestes"- lloraba Hotaru con dolor, entonces Lantis colgó el teléfono

-¡Lantis!- gritó Hotaru y se cayó de rodillas llorando con el teléfono en la mano, de pronto, las ventanas se abren y se cierran de improviso, Hotaru levanta su mirada y ve al hombre que su corazón ama en demasía

-Hotaru- dice Lantis, Hotaru se le queda mirando desde el suelo, Lantis se acerca, la toma con delicadeza y la levanta, después, inclina su rostro y la besa larga y profundamente mientras que las lágirmas de los dos siguen resbalando por sus mejillas, finalmente, Lantis le sonrie y se hace hacia atrás desapareciendo entre las sombras

-------------------------

A la mañana siguiente (Sabado)

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- se dijo Serena levantandose

-¡Ah! me duele la cabeza!- exclamó Serena tapándose la cara con una almohada

-Buenos dias, princesa- dice Sakura entrando a la habitación

-Silencio, silencio, me duele todo- dice Serena sin levantarse

-Aquí le traigo el desayuno, dice mi mama que en cuanto usted se sienta mejor puede bajar- dice Sakura, pero Serena sigue metida dentro de la almohada

-Si, si, gracias- dice Serena, Sakura se va y Serena por fin consigue levantarse

-¿Qué habrá pasado? Me siento tan mal- se dice Serena y empieza a desayunar

-----------------------

-¿Qué te pasa, Amy?- pregunta Yue al verla tan callada y pensativa

-No imagino a Serena bebiendo una cerveza- dice Amy preocupada

-Si las palabras de Eagle son ciertas y no tengo razón para dudar de ellas, entonces algo o alguien influyó en Serena- dice Yue

-Si, pero Serena…

-Dejala, bastantes problemas tendrá ya, solo nos queda apoyarla como la princesa que es- dice Yue

-Tienes razón- dice Amy sonriendo

-----------------

Hotaru se pone un sueter y decide caminar, era sábado, seguramente Lantis no trabajaría, asi que iría a buscarlo

-Pasaré con el todo el día, lo necesito mucho- se dijo HOtaru comenzando su caminata por el parque, cuando hay un chico parado recargado en un arbol al que ella va a pasar, Hotaru está por pasarlo cuando el tipo se endereza

-Hotaru- dice aquel tipo, Hotaru voltea a verlo, no lo conoce, su cabello negro alborotado y sus ojos púrpura oscuro le recuerdan a alguien, pero no sabe a quien

-¡Tu eres el chico que me atacó el otro dia!- exclama Hotaru temerosa

-Y terminaré lo que empecé- dice aquel chico desenvainando una katana en frente de Hotaru y transformandose en algo oscuro y horrible

-Oye, puedes lastimar personas inocentes! ¡Cambiemos el combate a otra parte!- exclama Hotaru temiendo, aun era temprano, el parque todavía no tenía mucha gente

-Lastimaré a quien tenga que hacerlo ¡En guardia!- gritó aquel chico y lanzó su katana conttra Hotaru

-Te haré irte encontes- exclamó Hotaru y comenzó a huir siendo perseguida muy de cerca por el chico

-_El puerto de sal está muy cerca, hoy no habrá nadie-_ se dijo Hotaru mientras seguía corriendo hasta que por fin llegó a unas bodegas que estaban cerca del puerto

-¡Detente!- le gritó el chico y Hotaru se volteó a punto de recibir un golpe de la katana

-¡Silence Wall!- gritó Hotaru de pronto provocando una barrera de energía que la cubrió del golpe y lanzó al chico hacia atrás, pero la barrera… ¡Se quebró!

-¡No es posible! ¡No pudo haberla quebrado asi!- se dijo Hotaru al ver que el chico se preparaba para volver a arremeter

-¡Cambiaré todo lo que será!- gritó aquel joven y de un tajo estaba dispuesto a terminar con la vida de Hotaru

-¡No!- gritó Hotaru queriendo huir, pero el joven chocó la katana contra otra espada

-¡No te dejaré, mocoso!- le gritó Lantis transformado, el joven se le quedó mirando un rato sorprendido, parecía incluso titubear

-¡Acabaré tambien contigo!- le gritó el chico recuperandose, Lantis se sonrió

-Aja, si claro- dice Lantis y empiezan a pelear a puro espadazo

Clink, Slang, Clink, Clink, Swing, Slang

_Este muchacho está casi a la par que yo, como si yo lo hubiese entrenado, conoce todos mis movimientos, pero yo conozco los suyos tambien-_ se dijo Lantis mientras peleaba con este tipo, aunque Lantis estuvo a punto de ganar empujando a aquel chico con todas sus fuerzas al mar

-¡Lantis!- exclamó Hotaru, Lantis se miró un brazo, tenia una herida grave y profunda

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Lantis caminando hacia Hotaru

-Si, pero tu estás herido- dice Hotaru, Lantis se sonrie

-Nada de consideración, muñeca- dice Lantis, pero luego se duele sentándose en una caja que habia cerca, Hotaru se acerca a el

-Permíteme hacerlo- dice Hotaru quitándole la manga de la camisa y tocando las heridas de Lantis y sanándolas, pero a costa de energía suya cayendo débilmente sobre Lantis

-Hotaru, no hagas eso, bien podían haberme cosido- dice Lantis tomandola entre sus brazos

-¿y evitar que me abraces? no- dice Hotaru sonriendo, cuando de pronto parece pensar en algo

-¿Qué pasa, Hotaru?- pregunta Lantis, Hotaru saca de su bolsa el celular de Lantis

-Ten, parece que lo olvidaste en mi casa anoche, olvidé dartelo mas tarde que fuiste- dice Hotaru entregandoselo, Lantis lo toma y lo guarda

-Gracias, muñeca- dice Lantis, pero Hotaru parece titubeante -¿Hay algo mas que quieras decirme?-

-Si, por favor, no lo tomes a mal, yo solo tengo curiosidad- dice Hotaru preocupada

-Dime- dice Lantis mirandola a los ojos

-¿Quién es Saori Kido?- pregunta Hotaru, Lantis se sonrie y parece casi reirse de esa pregunta

-Es una niñita insoportable que quisiera nunca haber conocido, pero es de la familia- dice Lantis riendose

-No entiendo- dice Hotaru preocupada

-Es la hermana menor de Rukairo, hasta ahorita no le he visto ningun ápice de maldad, bueno, solo la que tiene por ser idol y millonaria, pero cuando éramos pequeños, mi madre le dijo a la suya que podríamos haber sido pareja, desde entonces Saori piensa que debo convertirme en su esposo, pero no gracias…- dice Lantis mirando al cielo riendose, Hotaru se sonrie tambien

-Yo ya hice mi elección- dice Lantis mirando a Hotaru profundamente, Hotaru se sonroja y se sonrie nerviosa

-¿ya desayunaste?, te llevaré a un buen lugar para desayunar- dice Lantis y se ponen de pie y empiezan a caminar, aquel chico se les queda mirando

-Tu ya hiciste tu elección, pero yo tambien hice la mia- dice aquel chico con los ojos llenos de furia

--------------------------

Serena se levanta y se va al comedor y ahí ve a Darien y al profesor hablando sobre lo mas reciente ya que Darien se ponía al corriente

-¡DArien!- exclama Serena emocionada, Darien voltea a verla y Serena queda O.O ya que los ojos de Darien son de profunda tristeza

-Este… voy a la cocina- dice el profesor Tomoe retirándose

-¡Darien!- exclama Serena acercándose, Darien se le queda mirando sin decir palabra, no se atreve a pronunciar ninguna por temor a que su voz se quiebre

-¿Qué te pasa? Darien, dime algo por favor- dice Serena, pero Darien continuaba mirándola

-¡Darien! ¡Contéstame!- gritó Serena llorosa, finalmente Darien suspiró

-No lo recuerdas- dice Darien mirando a la ventana

-¿Recordar que?- pregunta Serena, pero de pronto, como una ola de mar, los recuerdos llegan a Serena violentamente hasta su cabeza, la llamada, el arcade, Yuuji, la cerveza, el beso…

-¡Oh!- se queda Serena temblorosa y pensativa

-Serena, ¿Por qué?- pregunta Darien, Serena se toma la cabeza

-No lo se, pero desde hace rato me siento extraña Darien- dice Serena serenamente (valga la redundancia)

-¿Me amas?- pregunta Darien mirándola, Serena se le quedó mirando un buen rato, parecía titubear en la respuesta cosa que a Darien le dolía

-Debería ser así- dice Serena, entonces Darien sintió su corazón (si, los hombres tambien tienen corazón) quebrarse

-Entiendo, no se que pasó, ni como pasó, pero ya ha sucedido- dice Darien caminando hasta la puerta de salida

-Adios- dice Serena con mucha firmeza en su voz

---------------------

-¿Qué SERENA HIZO QUE?- gritan Lita, Amy, Raye y Mina a la vez mientras que Yue les pasa la noticia

-Asi es, estaba esta mañana en casa del profesor Tomoe, me mandó a recoger unos documentos del sótano, fui y cuando regresé vi al principe con Serena, se me hizo tan raro y quise irme, pero fue lo que escuché- dice Yue, todas se quedan preocupadas

-¡No es posible! ¡Serena sería incapaz de decir eso!- exclama Mina

-Es verdad, Serena será una niña llorona y floja, pero nunca dejaría de amar a Darien!- exclama Lita

-Algo está pasando con ella y voy a averiguar que es antes de que Tokio de Cristal sea destruido- dice Raye, todas asienten

-Por favor, no se metan en problemas- pide Yue

-No nos meteremos en problemas, Yue- dice Amy sonriendo, Yue tambien asiente y las chicas se van, Yue se queda solo con Amy

-No te preocupes, Yue por favor, conocemos a Serena mejor que tu- dice Amy, entonces Yue toma a Amy por sorpresa besándola tiernamente y ruborizandola

-Y yo te conozco mejor a ti- dice Yue y luego emprende el vuelo dejando a una Amy colorada como una fresa

-----------------------

Al llegar a un restaurante, Lantis se dio cuenta que Michiru, Clef, Setsuna y Clow estaban ahí desayunando, asi que decidieron unirseles

-Espero no te importe- dice Lantis a Hotaru

-No, mientras me dediques el resto del dia- contestó Hotaru con una carita picara, Lantis se sonrió

-ASi será, deja contesto esta llamada y te alcanzo- dice Lantis y se retira para contestar, Hotaru se sienta junto a Michiru y a Setsuna y empieza a contarles la aventura de esa mañana

-Otra vez te atacó ese chico- dice Michiru a Hotaru

-Si, Lantis llegó a tiempo de nuevo, pero esta vez, Lantis se metió en muchos problemas para defenderse, este chico era muy agil- dice Hotaru pensante, pero Setsuna parecía pensativa

-Esto es extraño, este joven solo busca atacarte a ti, y Lantis tiene problemas para defenderse mmh, creo que no deberias salir sola, Hotaru- dice Setsuna

-Sola o acompañada, este chico me atacará, asi dijo- dice Hotaru preocupada

-En ese caso, deberías salir con Lantis todo el tiempo, se necesitan juntos- dice Michiru, Setsuna asiente y Clef, Lantis, Clow llegan en ese momento a la mesa

-Bien, es hora de ordenar- dice Clef

-Me muero de hambre- dice Clow

-Yo podría ayudarte n.n- contesta Lantis a Clow quien le regresa la mirada ¬¬

-Mira quien habla, el que no puede derrotar a un chiquillo- dice Clow, Lantis se enoja

-No es un chiquillo, es un joven, debe andar entre los 20 y 22 años, es demasiado agil, conoce todos mis movimientos, bueno, la mayoría de ellos, no lo he atacado tan fuerte como debería, pero no me nace hacerlo- dice Lantis, Clef y Clow se voltean a ver

-¿Has usado un poder en contra de el?- pregunta Clow

-No, no he podido- dice Lantis, Michiru y Setsuna quedan sorprendidas por lo que acaba de decir

-¿Cómo?- pregunta Clow sin poder creer

-¿El Angel de la Muerte no puede atacar a un joven simple y cualquiera? ¿Le tienes compasión o que?- pregunta Clef

-Es algo parecido, es como si algo dentro de mi no quisiera atacarlo, solo lo ataco fisicamente, pero con algun poder que pudiera matarlo, no, no podría usarlo- dice Lantis, Hotaru se le qeuda mirando

-¿preferirías que me matara?- pregunta Hotaru algo agresiva en su pregunta

-No se porque, Hotaru; pero creo que no lo hará, no tiene el poder para hacerlo- dice Lantis, Clef y Michiru asienten

-Eso es verdad, para poder matarte tendría que ser el Guardian, recuerdas? Nada puede destruirlos a ustedes dos, solamente ustedes dos mismos- dice Michiru, Clow entonces asiente

-Esto es extraño, tenemos a Rukairo por un lado, a Yuuji por otro y ahora a este joven desconocido por otro mas, ¿Qué nos falta?- pregunta Clow desesperado

-¡LANTIS!- grita una joven de cabellos lilas que corre hasta el y lo abraza con fuerza

-¿Qué?- se preguntan todos, Hotaru queda ¬¬

-Ay, Saori!- exclama Lantis queriendo quitársela de encima, pero Saori rapidamente toma una silla y se sienta al lado de Lantis metida entre Hotaru y el

-Hola! ¿Me presentas a tus amigos? Una novia siempre debe conocer a los amigos de su prometido- dice la chica sonriendo amablemente n.n

-¿Prometida?- preguntan todos, en ese momentto, Hotaru sonrie con malicia

-Si, prometida, Mi amor, Lantis, esta chica tiene razón, tu prometida debe conocer a tus amigos, ¿Me la presentas por favor?- pregunta Hotaru adjudicándose el término "prometida"

-¡Hey! ¡Yo…- dice Saori, pero Lantis entonces se pone de pie y toma a Hotaru por los hombros

-Tienes razón, cielo, te presento a Saori, es mi prima, Saori, ella es mi prometida, Hotaru Tomoe- dice Lantis sonriendo y hasta casi emocionado de pronunciar esas palabras dejando a Clef, a Michiru, a Setsuna y a Clow demasiado O.O (y un tamaño de letra mas grande no sería raro mmm)

-¡Hey! ¡Pero la prometida…!- exclama Saori pero Hotaru no la deja terminar

-Mucho gusto, Saori, es un honor para mi conocer a toda la familia de mi futuro esposo- dice Hotaru añadiendo melosidad a sus palabras

-Er… si, claro- dice Saori riendo nerviosamente, pero de pronto se pone en pie

-Bueno, me retiro, una idol siempre está ocupada! ¡Adiosin!- exclama SAori retirándose de ahí corriendo ligeramente avergonzada

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntan Clef y Clow a la vez

-No la soporto!- exclama Lantis bastante molesto, entonces Michiru y Setsuna se sonrien

-Tengo 2 minutos de conocerla y yo tampoco la soporto- dice Michiru sonriendo

-Me alegro, es hermana de Rukairo- dice Lantis, todos ahora quedan visiblemente sorprendidos

-¿Y no podría ser una…

-Es demasiado pesada para ser villana, pero quien sabe, hay de todo- dice Clow adivinando las preguntas de todos

-A la siguiente vez que se me suba encima, voy a matarla- dice Lantis muy molesto, Hotaru se sonrie

-Y yo- dice Hotaru celosa

-Por un momento creí que te convertirías en Dama 9- dice Michiru mirandola, Hotaru se queda pensando un momento y se sonrie de malicia de nuevo

-Hubiera sido interesante- responde con un tono aterrador

-¡Hotaru!- exclaman todos y Hotaru empieza a reir

-No llames a la Dama, estamos muy bien asi- dice Lantis mirando el menú.

-----------------------

Fin del Capitulo 09: buah! Darien y Serena terminaron! buah! ¿Eso creen?

-Serena, ¿Dónde dejaste la pulsera que te regale? ¿Y de donde sacaste esa?- pregunta Darien-¡Fui una tonta! ¡Debí suponer a donde iría a parar todo! Darien, lo siento mucho, ¡Perdoname por favor!- exclamó Serena estallando en llanto, Darien la miraba como quien mira a un niño castigado


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: No Hay Futuro, Asesinemos a una Senshi

-Hotaru, mueca, escucha, tengo que atender una llamada importante, perdname, te prometo no volver a ocurrir- dijo Lantis mirando a Hotaru quien se encogi de hombros.

-Lo entiendo, eres un hombre de negocios no puedo hacer nada, solo soy una estudiante normal, no te preocupes, estar bien- dijo Hotaru aunque un poco resentida

-Nosotros la cuidaremos- dijo Michiru, Clow y Clef se quedan mirando a Hotaru quien no est muy contenta, Setsuna entonces revis su reloj.

-No se preocupen, yo me voy tambien, ir a casa, solo iba a caminar y aun tengo tarea pendiente- dijo Hotaru saliendo del restaurante

-Ocurre algo?- pregunt Michiru a Setsuna quien revis el granate disimuladamente

-Si, pero no se que es- contest Setsuna, Clef revis su comunicador.

-Tenemos una reunin de emergencia en el templo Hikawa, Lantis! Hotaru!- exclam Clef pero ambos se habian ido.

-Vamos nosotros pues, ellos recibirn la llamada tambien, vamos- dijo Clow ponindose en pie y dirigindose a pagar la cuenta.

* * *

Hotaru continu su camino cuando vio a una chica recargada en el portn de su casa, pareca condolerse la reconoci

-Rinny!- grit Hotaru corriendo hasta ella, Rinny se dej caer al sentir un nuevo apoyo, levant su mirada y vio a Hotaru.

-Algo sucedi con mis padres tienes que ayudarme voy a desaparecer- dijo Rinny, Hotaru la sinti terriblemente helada y comenzaba a palidecer.

-tus padres? No entiendo nada Ayudenme! Ayudenme!- grit Hotaru hacia la casa, pero nadie le responda.

-No hay nadie, han salido, estn en el templo Hikawa te estuve esperando- dijo Rinny mirando con ojos suplicantes a Hotaru.

-Pero tengo que ir a buscar a tus padres y avisarles de esto- dijo HOtaru, pero Rinny neg con la cabeza.

-Mis padres se han separado, escucha no vine aqu de vacaciones, algo terrible ha ocurrido, vine a impedir esto precisamente.. viene Kyo!- exclam Rinny mirando perdida, Hotaru se volte y vio a un joven que vena corriendo desesperado, sus cabellos alborotados negros y sus ojos prpura estaban asustados.

-Mi princesa! Mi princesa! Perdneme se lo ruego! Intent hacer todo lo posible!- grit aquel joven, Hotaru lo reconoci, era el chico que intentaba matarla cada vez que la veia.

-Kyo, no seas idiota, se lo que intentas hacer, nada de eso funcionar- dijo Rinny mirndolo mientras iba desapareciendo

-Sailor Saturn, haz algo! Ayudala! Est sufriendo!- grit Kyo hacia Hotaru quien se sorprendio, Rinny miraba perdidamente, su cuerpo iba desapareciendo.

-No puedo hacer nada, es parte del tiempo- dijo Hotaru sin saber exactamente que hacer, Kyo entonces le seal el cristal de Tioron

-Usalo, usa la llave, lleva a la Pequea Dama a un lugar seguro sin tiempo ni espacio, Puedes hacerlo! Por favor! Yo se que puedes!- exclam Kyo desesperandose, pero Hotaru se hizo hacia atrs.

-No puedo usar esa llave, no se como- gimi Hotaru, Kyo sabia que Hotaru no sabia como usarla.

-Esto es el fin! Princesa, por favor! Quien debe desaparecer para solucionarlo todo soy yo!- grit Kyo, entonces, Hotaru cerr sus ojos e intent curarla, pero solo consigui que se detuviera el proceso de desaparicin.

-Estas usando la llave- dijo Kyo sorprendido, pero Hotaru nego con la cabeza.

-La sum en un sueo que no le afecta el tiempo ni el espacio, un sueo parecido al que estuvimos sumidas nosotros cuando ah!- exclam Hotaru antes de caer inconciente, Kyo entonces la apoy y usando su poder mental teletransport a Rinny.

-Dnde est?- pregunt Hotaru mirando, Kyo se sonri.

-La he metido a la casa, descansa ahora usaste mucho poder ests exhausta, nada me impide matarte ahora- dijo Kyo sacando una naginata para decapitar a Hotaru.

-Te puedo preguntar porque lo haces?- pregunt Hotaru mirndolo, Kyo asinti.

-Necesito evitar toda la catastrofe que cay sobre Tokio de Cristal y eso solo se consigue eliminndote a ti o a Lantis, pero Lantis es imposible de matar si no te mato primero- dijo Kyo extendiendo la naginata.

-Hazlo rpido, es obvio que sabes como funciona - dijo Hotaru mientras Kyo la tomaba por el cuello y la levantaba de la mano izquierda y tomaba la naginata con la mano izquierda.

-Me pregunto si sentir dolor- dijo Kyo extendiendo la naginata para realizar el golpe.

* * *

-NO ES POSIBLE!- gritaron todos al escuchar la noticia proveniente de la boca de Yue, todos se voltearon a ver.

-Este debe ser un plan de Rukario para asi provocar la destruccin de Tokio de Cristal y de esa forma- comenz a decir Esmeralda de forma atropellada, pero todos saban lo que significaba.

-y la pequea dama?- pregunt Setsuna de pronto como arrebatada por una gran desesperacin, todos se voltearon a ver y Michiru sac el espejo.

-Espejo de Nereida, muestrame a la Pequea Dama, la hija de nuestros Reyes- grit Michiru, todos esperaron expectantes pero el espejo no mostr nada.

-No! No! Muestrala!- exigi Setsuna, pero sigui mostrndose oscuro.

-Escuchen, protectores del sistema solar interior, protejan y cuiden a la princesa Serenity, los demas, patrullen las zonas, debemos estar pendientes, yo ir a ver que pas con la pequea dama- dijo Clow, todos asintieron, pero Lantis se enderez.

-Maldito mocoso!- grit Lantis y sali volando sin esperar mas rdenes, Zagato sali volando detrs de el.

-ah! Esos gemelos! Me van a volver loco!- grit Clow viendolos volar as, entonces Pluto se puso al lado de el.

-Vamos, busquemos informacin de la Pequea Dama- dijo Pluto, Clow asinti, todos se fueron, cada quien a lo que fue enviado.

* * *

-Solo dime Por qu lo haces?- pregunt Hotaru que no aguantaba el dolor de ser levantada as en vilo.

-Tengo que arreglar lo que hice- dijo Kyo extendiendo entonces la naginata en el cuello de Hotaru y a punto de clavrsela en el pecho.

-Abrazo Luz y Sombra!- grit Lantis con sus dos espadas y arroj a Kyo lejos de Hotaru quien cay al suelo.

-No podrs vencerme- dijo Kyo levantndose y entonces mostrando que el tenia tambien dos espadas.

-Tal vez, pero nada pierdo con intentarlo- dijo Lantis, pero Zagato se interpuso y se acerc.

-Escucha, Kyo, no tienes porque hacer esto- dijo Zagato acercndose a el, Kyo se qued asombrado.

-Lo conoces?- pregunt Lantis confundido y molesto, el guardian de la luna entonces se acerc a Kyo y lo tom del hombro

-Todos cometemos errores, matar nunca arreglar nada, eso lo sabe incluso nuestra princesa

-Lo sabe? Ocurri lo que yo tema! Tu princesa mat a mi princesa!- grit Kyo desesperado, Zagato entonces lo tomo por ambos hombros.

-La Pequea Dama? Te refieres a la Pequea Dama?- pregunt Zagato, Kyo seal a Hotaru.

-Saturn la sell en un espacio atemporal, no puede morir estando ah, pero tampoco puede vivir- dijo Kyo enojado, entonces Zagato mir a la pareja, Esmeralda de pronto lleg teletransportndose y lo vi pero finalmente se acerc sin temer.

-Kyo no es el enemigo- dijo seriamente, Lantis se molest.

-Y entonces debo perdonarlo por intentar asesinar a Hotaru por tercera vez?- pregunt Lantis bastante airado, Zagato lo tom del hombro, se voltearon a ver Kyo y Lantis y poco falt para que este se lanzara sobre Kyo pero Zagato lo detuvo.

-Zagato?- pregunt Esmeralda, pero Lantis estaba por dems airado

-Detente, Kyo es solo un nio- dijo Zagato.

-De hecho fue la dcima vez, las dems ustedes no se dieron cuenta- dijo Kyo inocentemente, Lantis entonces golpe a Kyo aventndolo contra la pared de la casa y tumbndolo al suelo.

-Lantis, no lo hagas!- grit Zagato.

-Dame una razn para no matarte!- grit Lantis, Hotaru intent ponerse de pie.

-Porque no puedes- gru Kyo escupiendo sangre, Esmeralda entonces se interpuso, Lantis se contuvo, no quera pelear con Zagato.

-De momento no debemos pelear entre nosotros necesitaremos a Kyo- dijo Zagato.

-No quiero!- grit Lantis golpendolo varias veces en todo el cuerpo.

-No le pegues!- grit Hotaru desesperada lanzandole un rayo inofensivo, Lantis se detuvo.

-Ahora lo proteges? y me atacas a mi?- pregunt Lantis molesto volteando a ver a Hotaru.

-Eres demasiado duro!- grit Hotaru ponindose en pie

-Hotaru, tranquila- dijo Esmeralda al ver que estaba alterandose y sus cabellos comenzaban a mecerse, como si fuera Medusa, pero Hotaru se acerc a levantar a Kyo quien al mirarla estaba demasiado sorprendido, su rostro estaba sangrando por la nariz y boca gracias a los golpes que Lantis le habia propinado.

-Esto no puede estar pasando acabo de intentar asesinarte puedo hacerlo, pero ustedes no pueden matarme a mi- dijo Kyo mirando como Hotaru usaba sus poderes sanadores para curar sus heridas ocasionadas por los golpes de Lantis.

-No lo protejas! No lo sanes!- grit Lantis queriendo arrebatarselo.

-No me hagas luchar contra ti- dijo Hotaru, Kyo se interpuso.

-Dejen de pelear! DEJEN DE PELEAR! Por favor! Ya no peleen! Ya!- grit Kyo a punto de llorar, un intenso rayo prpura los cubri a los tres y quedaron transformados involuntariamente, pero el traje de Kyo era elegante, como un principe.

-------------------

-Necesitamos ayuda!- exclam Mina mirando a sus compaeras

-Para hacer que?- pregunt Rei

-No se dan cuenta? Serena ha olvidado todo lo que Darien significa para ella, tenemos que recordrselo- dijo Mina emocionada, Amy y Lita voltearon a verse.

-Tu crees que eso pueda ser posible?- pregunt Lita sorprendida, Mina entonces tom un album de fotos donde aparecan todos.

-Creo que Mina tiene razn, no puede ser que Serena, nuestra Serena haya olvidado tan fcilmente a Darien, No recuerdan acaso lo que ocurri cuando el Rey Endimion le mand esas pesadillas a DArien?- pregunt Amy

-Y si alguien ha estado enviando pesadillas a Serena? Si le estan diciendo que termine con Darien?- pregunt Rei, pero entonces Amy neg sacudiendo la cabeza

-No, el rey Endimion dijo que era una prueba para ambos, no la intencin de causar una ruptura- dijo Amy, Lita suspir.

-Creo que no hay manera de hacer que Serena recuerde su amor por Darien- dijo Lita, Mina levant la mirada del album

-Creo que tengo una idea, pero para eso necesitamos usar nuestro poder, chicas- dijo Mina, todas se voltearon a ver, cualquier idea era buena.

-Te escuchamos- dijeron las tres mirando a Mina.

* * *

-Hace mucho que los Espers no han atacado la ciudad ni hemos tenido noticias de Rukario, Crees que se haya rendido?- pregunt Lucy a Anais y Marina.

-Rendido no, que estn preparando un nuevo ataque, eso si- dijo Marina pensando en lo que estaba ocurriendo, Anais entonces seal el cielo.

-No me gusta la tensin que se siente en el ambiente ltimamente- dijo Anais temblando de frio, entonces Ascot, Rafaga y Eagle hicieron su aparicin.

-Los otros 4 guardianes estn vigilando el apartamento del prncipe de cerca, pero no ha salido, lleva ah encerrado largo tiempo, tampoco se ha reportado a trabajar, y como Zagato firm que Darien tiene entera libertad para entrar y salir a la hora que sea, no les importa - dijo Ascot, entonces Marina se volte a ver una silueta que se empez a formar en la pared.

-Es un Esper! Tengan cuidado!- exclam Marina, los seis se hicieron hacia atrs a esperar al Esper mientras sus transformaciones se hacan presentes.

* * *

-Esto no me gusta, no me gusta para nada!- exclamo Clow molesto mirando a todas partes.

-Tienes razn, si la Pequea Dama desaparece, el mundo entero sufrira un cambi atroz y una paradoja que caera en el final del mundo tal y como lo conocemos- dijo Setsuna, Michiru, Miwa, Clef y Haruka escuchaban estupefactos.

-Eso es bastante optimista- dijo Miwa sonriendo nerviosamente.

-no entiendes, si Tokio de Cristal no resulta el futuro no existir

-Tiene que existir, aunque sea otro, el futuro siempre existe, el mundo entero se colapsa cuando Serena y Darien se casen de todas maneras se colapsar, no?- pregunt Haruka, Clow asinti y sealo a la Luna.

-Ese da, la Luna estar en un punto extraamente cercano y una gran fuerza gravitacional provocada por una energa oscura y extraa provocar que la Tierra comience a salir de su rbita ese da, Serena invocar delante de todos el poder del Cristal de Plata, entonces, cada uno de los cristales de las senshis brillarn para detener la energa, y la Princesa Serenity cubrir todo el planeta con su poder mientras que - comenz a decir Clow pero se qued callado.

-Mientras que?- pregunt Haruka ansiosa.

-Se han preguntado porque en los recuerdos de Tokio de Cristal no aparecemos nosotros?- pregunt Setsuna mirando a sus compaeras.

-Eso es porque nosotros debemos pelear contra esa energa, no? Sellarla?- pregunt Michiru asustada.

-Lantis usar el ultimo juicio y Hotaru usar su poder destructivo para lanzarlo lejos, ambos morirn sin remedio, pero sern sellados- dijo Clow, Haruka se mir

-y nosotros?- pregunt Miwa adelantndose a las pretensiones de Haruka y Clef

-Nosotros tambien, nosotros no pertenecemos al futuro, nuestra misin termina ah, las nuevas sailor asteroides, ellas se encargarn- respondi Setsuna, Clow se estremece.

-el poder destructivo de Sailor Saturn alcanz la destruccin del sistema solar tal y como lo conocemos Nemesis entonces es descubierto, al igual que otros planetas, como el de Neherenia- dijo Clow, Clef entonces qued petrificado.

-Si no se casan, el poder del Cristal de Plata no ser combinado nunca con el Diamante Platina y no podrn cubrir la tierra para evitar que perezca con el Death Ribbon Revolution de Sailor Saturn!- exclam Clef levantndose de improviso.

-Y si no se casan, la Pequea Dama nunca vendr al pasado, y ellos nunca viajarn al futuro, no habr Nemesis descongelado, no habr ataque de Black Moon, por lo tanto

-Entonces, Endimion no mandar las pesadillas

-no se vayan tan lejos! Neherenia conquistar el Planeta de las Ilusiones de Helios! SAilor Galaxia conquistar el planeta y el caldero como sea! Si esos dos no se juntan, todos sufriremos las consecuencias, eso incluye que Sailor Saturn despertar en su momento y destruir el planeta antes de que los Death Busters logren hacer algo rayos- dijo Clow molesto.

-Y si se unen sin estar enamorados?- pregunt Clef, Clow sacude la cabeza

-Es lo mismo, el amor es lo que provoca que el Diamante Platina, el Cristal Dorado y el Cristal de Plata se fusionen y logren el mximo poder protector estamos perdidos a menos que el chico consiga asesinar a Sailor Saturn- dijo Clow esperanzado, Michiru y Haruka se miran

-Qu has dicho?- preguntaron las dos a la vez, Setsuna se molest.

-Tu tambien crees que esa es la solucin?- pregunt Setsuna, Clow asinti.

-Si muere, no usar su poder destructivo tenemos una oportunidad, nuestro poder maximo puede expulsar aquella energia, y si convencemos a Darien de que use el Cristal Dorado en combinacin con el Cristal de Plata tal vez haya un futuro Sailor Saturn puede reencarnar en el proximo milenio sin problemas algo enojada porque la matamos- dijo Clow preocupado.

-Y Que me dices de Lantis? Tu crees que nos dejar tocarla?- pregunt Michiru algo convencida.

-No tiene que enterarse- dijo Clow, las chicas asintieron, Clef pareca confundido, pero era Clow quien lo habia dicho.

* * *

-Michiru, realmente van a intentar asesinar a Hotaru Tomoe?- pregunt Clef, Michiru asinti mientras los dos iban caminando.

-Esa era nuestra primera misin, para eso despertamos, para evitar que Sailor Saturn apareciera, su amistad con la Pequea Dama solo consigui que la destruccin del planeta se retrasara, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo vaya a hacer, esa es nuestra misin original, para eso despertamos- dijo Michiru muy segura, Clef seguia confundido.

-Es tu amiga- dijo Clef, Michiru entonces seal las marcas en su cuello que seguan visibles.

-Una amiga hace eso?- pregunt Michiru enojada, Clef se le qued mirando.

-Todos estn actuando muy extrao ltimamente Michiru, tu criaste a Hotaru como si fuera tu hija te hiciste cargo de ella- dijo Clef queriendo hacerla reaccionar, Michiru entonces hizo aparecer su tridente.

-Quien se opone a mis objetivos es mi enemigo, no me hagas tratarte como a uno- dijo Michiru, Clef le sonri.

-Te amo- dijo Clef, Michiru guard el tridente y continu el camino sin responder, Clef qued pensativo.

-_Eso es imposible, todos estn actuando extrao, yo no me he visto afectado Por qu Clow sugerira eso? Incluso en el pasado el tena muy buena relacin con el Planeta Saturno, esto no es bueno y parece que Miwa piensa igual que yo, necesito alertar a Lantis eso es traicin?-_ pregunt Clef pensando consigo mismo.

* * *

-Amo, Hay algo que debamos hacer? Solo tenemos que esperar- dijo Mirai Yuuji, Rukario mir el espejo donde se reflejaba y sonreia

-Esperar es lo mejor, las grandes guerras duraron aos, debemos vencer, lo lograremos ahora solo queda esperar, deshacerme de las dos molestias mas terribles que fastidian, los Saturn, despus, me encargar de Serena Tsukino mi reina- dijo Rukario sonriendo alegremente.

-Tu reina? Prometiste que sera para mi!- grit Mirai Yuuji, pero Rukario le lanz un rayo.

-Entregarte a la Neo Reina Serenity? jajajajajaja! un idiota como tu al lado de semejante mujer? Ests loco!- exclam Rukario, Mirai Yuuji se mordi el labio. Divide y vencers

La risa malvola de Rukario se extendi por toda la oficina donde estaban.

-Divide y vencers?- pregunt Yuuji joven algo confundido.

-Asi es, Divide y Venceras, es la mejor manera de ganar una guerra toma tiempo, si, pero es efectivo- dijo Rukario, Yuuji mir a Mirai Yuuji, en ese momento no se sinti conectado a el.

* * *

Mina, Rei, Lita y Amy llegan a casa de los Tsukino.

-Hola, Esta Serena en casa?- pregunt Amy a Sammy

-Si, pero est rara no se si quiera verlas- dijo Sammy, Mama Ikuko pareca triste mientras cocinaba.

-Seora Tsukino! Cmo est hoy?- pregunt Lita sonriente, cuando Ikuko volte a verlas estaba llorando.

-Disculpenme no sabia que habria visitas si quieren pueden subir- dijo intentando sonreir, las chicas subieron a ver a Serena pero Luna se interpuso en su camino.

-No saben lo que ha estado sucediendo, no es seguro entrar ah- dijo Luna tambien algo triste y preocupada.

-Qu pas pues?- pregunt Mina inclinndose, entonces Artemis apareci.

-Fue horrible, la madre de Serena la mand llamar para comer, Serena le contest de manera grosera, le dijo que no se metiera en sus asuntos, luego Sammy fue a hablar con ella y Serena lo sac a patadas, literalmente- contest Artemis, Luna asinti

-A mi me tom por el pellejo y me avent del cuarto contra la pared, qued aturdida, Artemis apareci hace rato- dijo Luna que estaba adolorida.

-Algo pasa con Serena- dijo Amy, las chicas abrieron entonces la puerta y quedaron sumamente sorprendidas.

-Serena!- exclamaron todas al ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

-Rpido! Transformense!- grit Amy, pero una extraa energa las atac, Luna y Artemis lograron evadirlo

-No, Serena, detente!- grit Luna pero las energas salieron y atacaron tambien a Artemis y a Luna.

-Ahhhh!- gritaban desesperados, pareca que nadie los escuchaba, la energa los absorbi hacia el cuarto de Serena y de inmediato se cerr la puerta de golpe como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Serena! Traje bocadillos para todas!- exclam Mama Ikuko abriendo la puerta, pero extraamente no habia nadie adentro.

-Se han de haber ido de compras- dijo Sammy restndole importancia.

* * *

-Algo pas!- exclam Yue de pronto reaccionando, Touya, Nicolai y Paris asintieron, Paris sac su celular y comenz a llamar a Lita.

-Dnde estn? Lita! Responde!- gritaba Paris desesperado.

-No sabemos donde estn, Cmo ayudarlas?- exclam Nicolai asustado.

-Busquemos al Principe Endimion! El puede ayudarnos!- exclam Paris, pero Touya lo detuvo.

-bromeas? Ahora no quiere ver a nadie!- exclam Touya, pero Paris se zaf y fue corriendo, entr por la puerta de la torre de departamentos siendo seguido de cerca por los otros 3, pero acordandose de poder volar, Touya emprendio el vuelo sguido de Yue para llegar por la ventana del departamento de Darien.

-Su Majestad!- grit Yue por la ventana, Paris y Nicolai llegaron por la puerta.

-Darien, abre la puerta! por favor!- exclam Nicolai golpeandola, lo mismo haca Yue por la ventana.

-O abro la puerta o abro la ventana- dijo Darien con voz pesada de haber sido despertado, se dirigi primero a la ventana dejando entrar a los dos que volaban por ah, luego, Touya corri a la puerta y la abrio, los chicos entraron.

-Qu sucede?- pregunt Darien bostezando.

-Las chicas desaparecieron!- exclam Paris preocupado, pero Touya lo volvi a detener.

-Las chicas iban a casa de Serena, entraron pero luego desaparecieron, con Serena necesitamos que nos ayudes a localizarlas- dijo Touya, Darien neg con la cabeza.

-Yo no se como hacer eso- dijo Darien bajando la mirada, Nicolai seal el retrato donde Darien y Serena estaban juntos.

-Si, si lo sabes, de la misma manera que sabes como llegar cuando Sailor Moon est en peligro el Cristal Dorado te confiere ese poder, cierto?- pregunt Nicolai molesto, Darien asinti y qued pensativo, Yue entonces tom a Darien por el hombro.

-Nos interesa salvar a nuestras chicas, pero no podemos hacerlo sin tu ayuda, Su Majestad, por favor- rog Yue, Darien entonces cerr los ojos y el smbolo de la Tierra apareci en su frente, los otros 4 se colocaron en crculo alrededor y sus smbolos comenzaron a brillar, de pronto se teletransportaron.

* * *

-Esta sufriendo- dijo Kyo al ver a la Pequea Dama dormir en la cama de Hotaru.

-Lantis!- exclam Clef entrando por la ventana del cuarto de Hotaru, Zagato, Esmeralda, Lantis y la misma Hotaru se sobresaltaron

-Sabes que es de mala educacin penetrar asi en el hogar de alguien?- pregunt Hotaru enojada, pero Clef la mir, era pequea, era frgil y aun asi querra destruir el mundo?

-Escuchen, algo extrao acaba de pasar, no se como explicarselos, pero Clow bueno Qu ha pasado con la pequea dama?- pregunt Clef mirndola alternar entre su desaparicin y su realidad.

-Larga historia, Qu querias decirme?- pregunt Lantis, Clef respir profundamente

-Se que Michiru va a matarme por esto, pero tienen que saberlo Escudo de Galatea! Protege la habitacin!- dijo Clef y cerr la ventana para evitar que su conversacin se escuchara aun mas alla.

* * *

-Kyo pequeo gusano traidor- murmur Clow sonriendo malvadamente ante Rukario.

-Sabia que seguias siendo mi aliado, Clow, lo que no sabia era durante cuanto tiempo te iba a mantener perdido- dijo Rukario, Clow se sonri.

-Amo, las memorias que he recuperado para ti, no hubo necesidad de mas Espers- dijo Clow sonriendo con malicia, Rukario asinti.

-Cunto tiempo pasar antes de que se enteren que el golpe vino del interior?- pregunt Rukario, Clow entonces se estir y tom su reloj de Arena y lo volte.

-Tokio de Cristal no existe ya, somos los absolutos gobernantes, yo lo lamento mucho por los mmmm la verdad es que no lo lamento!!! Mwahahahahahahaha- rio Clow y Rukario a la vez.

-Qu haremos con Kyo?- pregunt Rukario, Clow se sonri

-Dejamelo a mi, seor- contest Clow desapareciendo por la puerta del Tiempo.

* * *

-Estas seguro?- pregunt Lantis a Clef quien asinti.

-Michiru, Haruka y Setsuna se dejaron convencer rapidamente, sus palabras me hubieran convencido tambien, de no ser porque conozco mas del pasado y del futuro que las chicas, Lantis, creo que Clow nos traicion- dijo Clef, Lantis y Zagato se miraron, Hotaru no se dio por enterada mientras cuidaba a Rinny, Kyo entonces se enderez.

-Clow fue el que- comenz a balbucear pero sabia que no podia decir nada que comprometiera el pasado y el futuro

-Clow es el unico que puede manipular las lineas del tiempo sin sufrir daos, las memorias y los Espers son solo maneras de mantenernos alejados de la verdad, si Clef tiene razn, entonces todo ha sido planeado desde el principio, nuestro despertar aqu, el despertar de Hotaru cuando peleamos contra Sailor Earth el despertar de Esmeralda Clow lo planeo todo!- exclam Zagato asustado, Esmeralda mir entonces a Hotaru quien se acerc.

-Qu ocurre?- pregunt Hotaru.

-Por eso la visin de Michiru! Hotaru no deba despertar aun! Las outer no debian despertar! Clow lo planeo todo desde el principio, Neherenia, el reino de las Ilusiones, Sailor Galaxia, todo fue todo fue un teatro- dijo Zagato como poseido por una subita desesperacin, Lantis desvi la mirada entonces.

-Clow planeo nuestro despertar antes de tiempo, debimos despertar el dia de la boda de Darien y Serena nuestra batalla debio haberse dado aquel da lo hizo para matarnos- dijo Lantis, Hotaru mir a Kyo.

-No! Si eso hubiera sido as, entonces, Qu hago yo aqu? Yo no debi haber nacido! Soy protector de Tokio de Crystal!- exclam Kyo pero luego su mirada se lleno de sombras Lo era

-Algo no esta bien, y creo que estamos solos en esto- dijo Clef, los tres chicos asintieron, Esmeralda se dej caer en una silla, Hotaru mir a su alrededor.

-Vienen a asesinarme? Mis amigas? Mi familia?- pregunt Hotaru aterrada.

* * *

Fin del capitulo 10: Traicin?


	11. Un Futuro Incierto

Capitulo 11: El Futuro Incierto

-Clow es el unico que puede manipular las lineas del tiempo sin sufrir daños, las memorias y los Espers son solo maneras de mantenernos alejados de la verdad, si Clef tiene razón, entonces… todo ha sido planeado desde el principio, nuestro despertar aquí, el despertar de Hotaru cuando peleamos contra Sailor Earth… el despertar de Esmeralda… ¡Clow lo planeo todo!- exclamó Zagato asustado, Esmeralda miró entonces a Hotaru quien se acercó.

-Eso no es todo, se que buscara las demas llaves, el no puede tomarlas por violencia, solo por desprendimiento voluntario, por eso…

-Por eso mi padre me pidio que no entregara el SIlence Glaive a nadie, ni a el mismo! ¿El sabia la traicion de Clow?- preguntó Hotaru.

-¡Por eso la visión de Michiru! ¡Hotaru no debía despertar aun! ¡Las outer no debian despertar! Clow lo planeo todo desde el principio, Neherenia, el reino de las Ilusiones, Sailor Galaxia, todo fue… todo fue un teatro- dijo Zagato como poseido por una subita desesperación, Lantis desvió la mirada entonces.

-Clow planeo nuestro despertar antes de tiempo, debimos despertar el dia de la boda de Darien y Serena… nuestra batalla debio haberse dado aquel día… lo hizo para matarnos…- dijo Lantis, Hotaru miró a Kyo.

-Escuchen, deben cuidarse, si Clow consigue convencer a Miwa y a las otras senshis, entonces estaremos en serios problemas, sus poderes han aumentado, yo no podria atacar a Michiru aunque estoy seguro que tampoco atacare a Hotaru… solo puedo darles tiempo de huir, porque tampoco voy a permitir que ataquen a Michiru- dijo Clef muy seguro de si mismo.

-Entendemos la situación en la que te pondríamos… ¿A dónde podriamos huir?- pregunto Zagato, Esmeralda entonces quedo pensativa y se enderezo deprisa.

-Busquemos a mis senshis, huyamos a otro planeta, Rukario nos estara buscando y abandonara el planeta si nosotros lo hacemos tambien… quiza podamos viajar al planeta de la princesa Kakyuu… pedirle ayuda, los Three Lights podran llevarnos- dijo Esmeralda emocionada, pero Kyo se puso en pie interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¡No! Si eso hubiera sido así, entonces, ¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¡Yo no debi haber nacido! ¡Soy protector de Tokio de Crystal!- exclamó Kyo pero luego su mirada se lleno de sombras –Lo era

-Algo no esta bien, y creo que estamos solos en esto- dijo Clef, los tres chicos asintieron, Esmeralda se dejó caer en una silla, Hotaru miró a su alrededor.

-¿Vienen a asesinarme? ¿Mis amigas? ¿Mi familia?- preguntó Hotaru aterrada.

-No, no voy a permitir que nadie te elimine, este mocoso…- comenzo a decir Lantis preocupado pero se dio cuenta que la unica manera de pelear contra las senshis era eliminandolas enjuiciandolas, eso ocasionaria una paradoja aun mayor al no existir nadie que pueda proteger la tierra del ataque de aquella energia maligna que cubriria la tierra en el fin del tiempo actual. -¡Entonces tengo que eliminarte a ti!

El traje de principe, elegante y con fino porte de Kyo lo hacian parecer algo mayor, pero a la vez, solo tenia un aspecto de niño.

-Lantis… Kyo es tu hijo- dijo Zagato, Hotaru miro a Kyo, tenia la misma mirada intensa de su padre pero los ojos purpura intensos de Hotaru quien solo volteo a verla conmovida por el sentimiento materno en su interior.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- grito Lantis volteando a ver aquel niño.

-Te dije que Kyo es tu hijo, Anheru Kyoyama es su nombre completo, ¿no habias notado su parecido y porque no puedes matarlo? ¡Tu mismo lo entrenaste!- grito Zagato empujandolo, Hotaru volteo a verlo, el se mantenia algo alejado de sus padres.

-¿Yo lo entrene?- pregunto Lantis asombrado mirandolo, Anheru o Kyo miro por la ventana.

-Yo cause todo esto, debo matar a Hotaru, solo eso impedira que ella destruya el mundo y aquella energia… los Cristales Fundamentales salvaran la Tierra y despertaran en un Tokio de Cristal normal y completo… no el que ahora he causado…- gimio Kyo lloroso, Lantis fruncio el ceño

-¿Vas a decirme que este cobarde es hijo mio?- grito Lantis desesperado, pero Zagato se interpuso.

-Escuchame, no lo juzgues ahora…

-¡Dejalo! ¡Siempre lo ha hecho! ¡Siempre lo hace!- grito Kyo poniendose en pie y mirando a Lantis de frente

-¿Yo? ¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Eres un inútil que mira lo que has hecho! ¿y pretendes lograrlo asesinando a tu madre?-

-¡Ya lo hice una vez… puedo hacerlo dos! ¡Si es mi castigo enfrentar la muerte de manera cobarde enfrentando su muerte!-

-¡Ya basta!- grito Hotaru interponiendose entre los dos y empujandolos con un rayo purpura que salio de ella.

-¡Tranquilizate, HOtaru! No uses tu poder ahora o no podras traer de nuevo a la Pequeña Dama!- exclamo Clef, Kyo se escondio entonces detrás de Hotaru de manera cobarde, era obvio que tenia mucho miedo de su padre.

-Hotaru- dijo Lantis, Kyo la miro y se escondio de nuevo en aquel rincon, Esmeralda miraba todo asustada.

-Debemos arreglar las cosas en el presente antes de elegir asesinar a Hotaru… si Serena y Darien se unen…

-¡No hay remedio para eso! ¡Los reyes se separaran! ¡Por eso los cimientos de Tokio de Cristal se han desmoronado!- grito Kyo desesperado, entonces Lantis lo golpeo en pleno rostro lanzandolo lejos.

-¡No!- grito Hotaru huyendo hasta Kyo y ayudandolo a ponerse de pie.

-¡¿Qué no entendiste?!- grito Zagato empujando a su hermano, pero el saco las espadas de la nada apuntando a Kyo.

-¡debo juzgar a los poseedores de las Semillas Estelares que han traicionado a su deber…

-¡Es tu hijo!- grito Esmeralda intentando proteger a aquel pobre muchacho.

-¡Aun mi hijo debe ser juzgado! ¡Asesino a su madre!- dijo Lantis aventando a Esmeralda lejos, Zagato casi se lanza lejos de el, Kyo se levanto para enfrentar a su padre.

-Nunca te importe de todas maneras- dijo Kyo apartando a Hotaru para detenerse frente a su padre quien lo miraba con ojos llenos de furia.

-¡Clef! ¡Dejame Entrar!- rogo una voz femenina del otro lado de aquel escudo que Clef habia puesto, todos voltearon a verla.

* * *

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Mercury mirando a su alrededor preocupada, sus visores no daban información alguna, ni su computador.

-Parece que es una dimension alterna- dijo Venus, se miraron, estaban vestidas con su traje de senshi-tenshi

-No creo que sea una dimension alterna, se siente viento y polvo- dijo Jupiter limpiando sus botines.

-Chicas- dijo Mars mientras estaba parada en lo alto de aquella colina –Creo que deben ver esto

Las tres senshis que estaban en las faldas de aquella escarpada colina se pusieron en pie y caminaron hasta donde estaba Mars, una vez arriba pudieron ver una inmensa ciudad en ruinas.

-¿Qué lugar es este?- preguntó Venus mirando a lo lejos.

-Debemos bajar a averiguar- indico Jupiter, Mars y Mercury comenzaron a bajar, Venus bajo un poco mas aprisa, las rocas estaban demasiado afiladas, y debian tener cuidado de no pisarlas, seria fatal si una de ellas cayera, la grava comenzo a desprenderse y Mercury piso en mal momento.

-¡Mercury!- grito Jupiter mientras la piedra se desprendia y Mercury caia al vacio

-¡Ah! ¡Ayudenme!- grito Mercury mientras iba resbalando.

-¡cadenas de amor de Venus!- grito Venus lanzando las cadenas para salvar a Mercury de caer hacia un precipicio donde habria una muerte segura.

-¿Qué lugar es ese?- pregunto Jupiter al ver el enorme agujero que se extendia mucho mas alla y luego se desprendian grietas profundas y zigzagueantes.

-Creo que ya se donde estamos… ese debe ser el Lago Serenade- dijo Mars mientras que Venus y Jupiter ayudaban a Mercury a subir.

-¿Lago Serenade? ¿El lago donde…?- preguntaron Jupiter y Venus a la vez.

-Entonces estamos en Tokio de Cristal- dijo Mercury una vez que logro poner sus pies en tierra firme.

-Serena esta aquí… ¿y la reina Serenity?- pregunto Jupiter, pero continuaron bajando aquella montaña tan escarpada.

* * *

-Siento la esencia de las chicas, estan aquí- dijo Yue entrevolando mirando a todas partes, entonces Paris miro hacia el horizonte.

-¡Tokio de Cristal!- exclamo Paris corriendo hasta la gran entrada de la ciudadela.

-No puede ser… esto no es Tokio de Cristal- dijo Darien mirandolo, el lo recordaba de otra forma –A menos que hayamos llegado justo al momento en el que el reino de Nemesis hiciera su aparicion.

-¿Este reino es en el que debemos vivir? Creo que seria mejor buscar un hotel interplanetario en alguna parte- dijo Touya que no habia perdido su sarcastico sentido del humor.

-Me parece que Touya tiene razon, Tokio de Cristal no suele ser tan… a menos que los cimientos hayan sido desechos… Darien… tenemos que encontrar a Serena, ella esta aquí tambien, esto solo puede pasar si ustedes se separan ya que los poderes de los Cristales Fundamentales estan juntos… si Tokio de Cristal no ha sido totalmente destruido es solo porque el Diamante Platina esta aun brillando… eso me lo dijo Esmeralda- dijo Paris comenzando a buscar un lugar por donde entrar a la Ciudadela y poder penetrar el castillo.

-Todo esta bloqueado, pareciera que aquí hubo una gran guerra- dijo Nicolas inclinandose y mirando una muñeca de trapo en el suelo, la levanto y voltearon a ver a su alrededor.

Todas las viviendas que habian alrededor estaban destrozadas, las paredes estaban tumbadas, habia manchas de sangre seca esparcidos por las paredes, semillas estelares marchitas tiradas por todas partes, las casas estaban destruidas, quemadas, no habia quedado roca sobre roca, continuaron su camino, los arboles habian sido derrumbados desde la raiz y obstruian diversos caminos de la ciudadela, un cerco de espinos y enredaderas habian abierto su camino entre aquellos escombros.

La fuente del centro, que solia tener la imagen del cetro lunar estaba llena de moho, el agua dentro de ella estaba estancada y tenia manchas de los diversos niveles que habia tenido antes de secarse, las joyas preciosas que adornaban la base interior estaban arrancadas, quebradas y algunas destrozadas en el interior, el centro de aquella fuente, el cetro lunar de mármol estaba cortado desde la base y habia caido sobre un monton de escombros quebrandose en tres partes, el hermoso diamante que adornaba la punta de aquel cetro habia desaparecido, ahora el viento lijaba las paredes de piedra que aun permanecían en pie.

-¿Que paso aquí?- pregunto Darien asombrado, pero cuando voltearon, Paris habia desaparecido

-¡Paris! ¡Idiota!- grito Touya, pero entonces lo miraron entrevolar lejos de ahí, los demas lo siguieron, Endimion tuvo que seguirlos corriendo.

-¡Vengan, pronto!- exclamo Paris, todos continuaron volando mientras Darien los seguia por el camino.

* * *

-¿Cómo que se han ido al futuro?- pregunto Rukario saltando de su silla ejecutiva de su escritorio.

-Asi es, señor, entraron por diversas puertas, la Reina Serena se ha llevado a sus guardianas, el rey Endimion y los otros con el poder del Cristal Dorado lograron viajar, en cuanto las Outer y las Middle se enteren, no tardaran en ir tambien- contesto Mirai Yuji

-¡Tienes que impedirlo! Con el poder de los Cristales Fundamentales lo unico que lograran sera quedarse atascados alla, y una vez que yo recupere las memorias y obtenga las llaves, los desaparecere con todo Tokio de Cristal… ¡Clow!- grito Rukario, al instante aparecio el Juez Traidor e hizo una reverencia.

-Como ordene, señor- dijo Clow sonriente de manera malevola.

-Ve a buscar a tus compañeros y convencelos que te entreguen las llaves, no podemos permitir que viajen al futuro, con los Cristales solo haran un viaje de ida, pero el de vuelta debe ser con una llave…¡Te ordeno que las obtengas y aquí las dejes!- dijo Rukario, Clow asintió y estuvo por retirarse cuando Rukario contuvo la respiración.

-¿El idiota de Kyo aun tiene la llave de su padre?- pregunto Rukario, Clow volteo a verlo

-Si Kyo saca la llave, sera absorbida por la paradoja de tiempo-espacio, no puede haber dos objetos con la misma esencia en el mismo espacio temporal, Lantis no se enterara de esto… quiza ocasione que la llave de ambos no funcione, pero no podemos estar seguros, Señor- dijo Clow, Rukario se mordio el labio y camino alrededor de su escritorio.

-Traeme al idiota- ordeno Rukario, Clow asintió y se desaparecio.

* * *

Setsuna miraba la habitacion de Hotaru vacia, pero ella sabia que estaban ahí dentro.

-Es Setsuna- dijo Clef mirando hacia la puerta donde Setsuna estaba de pie

-Puede ser una trampa- dijo Lantis, Clef miro a su alrededor.

-Es solo una senshi, pero puede detener el tiempo- dijo Clef preocupado con el baston de Galatea.

-A mi no me puede detener, abre el escudo, la enfrentaremos- dijo Lantis desenvainando sus espadas.

-Ya, tu quieres matar a todos- dijo Zagato haciendole bajar las espadas.

-¡Es mi deber! ¡Eso hago! ¡Soy el Angel de la Muerte!- grito Lantis enfurecido contra su novia y su hijo.

Lantis miro a Kyo, ambos estaban furiosos, Esmeralda, Zagato, y Hotaru miraban aquella relacion complicada de padre e hijo.

-Puedo eliminarte ahora, no eres poderoso, no has obtenido tu ultima evolucion de Juez Universal, si me deshago de ti… entonces…

-¡Dejenme entrar! ¡Les aseguro que pueden confiar en mi! ¡Hotaru! ¡Yo fui quien te protegio de ellas!- exclamo Setsuna, Clef miro su baston

-¡No la dejes entrar!- gritó Hotaru aterrada, Kyo seguía oculto detrás de la mujer que sería su madre.

-¡Hotaru! ¡Abran la puerta! ¡Por el poder del granate! ¡Les aseguro que no intentaré hacerles daño! ¡Vine sola! ¡Los demás no tardan en venir! ¡Por favor! ¡Abran la puerta!- seguía diciendo Setsuna desesperada mientras que golpeaba con fuerza la pared invisible que no permitía dejarla entrar.

-¿Dónde están Némesis y Kaos?- preguntó Zagato de improviso asustado, pero Lantis tomó su espada y cruzándola hizo un tajo cruzado quebrando la pared en pedazos.

-¡Por fin!- exclamó Setsuna entrando a la habitación mirando a Esmeralda, a Zagato, a Hotaru y a Kyo.

-¿Qué has hecho?- gritó Clef al sentir el tajo de Lantis.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué no pueden dejar los problemas familiares para después? ¡Necesitamos ir pronto a ver a la Pequeña Dama! ¡Debemos llevarla al futuro!- gritó Setsuna abriendo una visión donde estaba Rinny a punto de desaparecer.

Kyo y Lantis voltearon a ver a Setsuna, los animos se calmaron cuando se menciono a la Pequeña Dama.

-¿Qué le ocurre a mi princesa?- pregunto Kyo espantado saliendo detrás de Hotaru, Setsuna miro a Hotaru.

-No es nada mas el poder de Hotaru necesario para mantenerla con vida, escuchen, debemos llevarla al futuro y ahí solucionar todo este embrollo… no te preocupes, Anheru, tu no fuiste el que ha causado todo esto- añadio Setsuna con mucho dolor en su corazón conociendo lo sucedido.

-¡No puedes decirme eso, Pluto! ¡Yo se lo que hice! ¡Yo se como asesine a mis padres!- grito Kyo espantado, pero Setsuna coloco su mano en su hombro.

-No olvides quien soy, Lantis… vamos, es hora de volver al futuro, las demás llaves no deben usarse.- dijo Pluto, todos se voltearon a ver. – Clef, toma tu decisión

Los chicos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, cuando abrieron la puerta, vieron delante de ellos a Sailor Neptune, a Sailor Uranus y a Uranus Knight.

-¿De que lado estas, Pluto?- preguntó Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto hizo una seña a Clef quien de inmediato se transformó y caminó hacia su novia.

-Ya tomé mi decisión, Pluto- respondió Clef, Pluto miró a todos.

-¿Qué no entienden que esto es lo que Clow quería desde el principio? ¡Siempre ha intentado dividirnos!- exclamó Pluto desesperada en un último intento por convencer a sus compañeras.

-Déjalas, ellas ya tomaron su decisión, nosotros ya tomamos la nuestra- dijo Zagato, pero entonces Lantis se sacó un pendiente del cuello.

-¡No lo dejes partir!- gritó Sailor Neptune, entonces Clef se lanzó sobre Lantis

-¡Silence Wall!- gritaron Kyo y Hotaru a la vez mientras el joven usaba su naginata y Hotaru usaba su lanza formaron una doble barrera que rechazó y atacó a las Senshis y a sus caballeros.

-¡ahora, Lantis!- gritó Pluto mientras el Portal del Tiempo se abría y ellos entraban con rapidez.

-¿Se olvidan que yo tambien tengo una llave?- preguntó Clef mientras usaba la Vara de Galatea para abrir el suyo.

* * *

Fin del capitulo

Gracias por sus comentarios, he estado algo ocupada por cuestiones familiares que me secaron la inspiración.


End file.
